The Red Lady Rose
by Mistel
Summary: Silver Millinium- Serenity is betrothed to the cruel and abbusive Endymion. Seeking salvation of any kind, she aquires the assistance of a deadly assassin.
1. Prologue In the Begining

**Author's Note: To start with- I do not own Sailor Moon!**

Hooray, the disclaimer is outta the way!!

I intend to post one chapter a week, I recently finished writing the last chapter- all thats left is the epilogue. However I have a beta reader, a smart young lady (yup I'm suckin up!) who's my best friend and she's recently given me 7/12 chapters-she left the last five which still need editing in the back of my car after we went to see the midnight showing of Twilight with a friend.

Okay, to start with this story goes some strange places. However I can say with some confidence that every time I create a 'Wait, a second- whats she mean?' or 'Where's this going?' or 'How did this happen?' or 'Umm- wait what?' I answer it, just normally later on. Some of the questions aren't answered until nearly the end, but they are answered- be patient.(Also part of why this first week I post the prologue and chapter one)

Next- Dialog. Its weird.(damn these are good author's note- it would probably just be quicker to tell you I'm a freakin loon.... Hence everything in this being weird! ^_^) I intentionally do **not** use contractions when royalty is speaking(and if I did and its missed pretend I didn't! Hooray for imagination time!). One of my beta readers(I initially had two- I know really moving up in the world- but do to some sort of misunderstanding that I still don't get she only edited this first chapter to which I send out a great big thank you to Nishka for her work on the prologue- but also point out that she has done no editing aftert his) said that it sounded unnatural- which I get, so let me explain. I wasn't raised with a stick in my ass- as I doubt you were. Technically speaking _properly_ one would not use any contractions- however we don't really observe those rules of edict anymore- so yes it sounds unnatural, but the point I am trying to make- For my characters this form of speech _is _natural- and where they don't always follow the rules of court(because we never see them actually in court) something like this would be ingrained and is there mostly as a sign of breeding. Furthermore when peasants are introduced- they speak so not formally it makes up for all stickness! And you might also notice that they're not so formal with their thoughts- You can always be yourself when you're alone with your thoughts.  
Next- "Talking, blah blah blah." '_These are thoughts!!_' **In My Room --**(reference to where they are if its a change of scene)and anything **Bold** or _Italic _is so to stress whatever it is!

Special thanks to Zurda for being my fantastic, fabulous, and ridiculously tedious beta reader. : P

Thanks- Sorry this was so long. The author's notes should be much shorter in the future. Please (hopefully) enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Royal Guest Chamber- Palace of Earth's Highest Royalty**

Serenity fidgeted anxiously in her room. It was so bright here on Earth. The garden just beyond her window seemed to be filled with a multitude of amazing flowers in an array of color, nothing at all like the subtle tones of silver and white found in the flora on the moon.

For the moment, she was to wait in her room for news. She and her mother had come to Earth hoping to find a way to peacefully bring the Earth into The Alliance. "This is all rubbish," Serenity sighed.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in."

A dark haired maid of the castle bowed quietly. Serenity noted she was dressed in a simple royal blue dress that she'd seen many of the maids wearing. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a handkerchief keeping the stray wisps out of her face. While still kneeling the girl murmured in a low voice, "Your mother, the Queen, wishes an audience with Your Highness."

Serenity grumbled something about 'protocol' under her breath and moved to stand in front of the girl. She knelt down to look the girl in the eyes. "Why are you kneeling?"

A look of terror passed through the girl's green eyes. "It is a sign of respect... Your Highness?"

Serenity sighed and stood up. "Stand up," Serenity commanded while encouraging the girl into a standing position. She smiled brightly, "That is better. I prefer it this way, M' Lady. I feel it is we royals that should bow to you, the people."

Confusion replaced terror. "Your Highness?"

Serenity giggled. "The people of a nation are its body- its force. The royalty is little more than a head that can be replaced at any time. For the honor and privileges that the body of a nation provides, the royalty should bow to it."

"Humph." Serenity and the maid turned their heads toward the low sound that came from the doorway. Prince Endymion stood there towering over them, scowling. Serenity gasped. This was the first time she'd seen the prince, as his mother had said he was indisposed when she and her mother had arrived earlier that day. Now she could see what the girls giggled about. He was a dark haired beauty, his features seemingly carved from sun kissed granite and his eyes bluer than the richest sapphires. She looked him over while he continued. "Maid, don't believe this nonsense for a minute. Princess I've come to escort you." The maid immediately dropped to her knees in a low trembling bow.

Serenity rolled her eyes and thought, '_He's An ass._' Serenity nodded. "May I make a request?" The Prince stared at her waiting for her to continue. Taking his silence as a 'yes' she continued. "While I am to stay here can this maid be my lady in waiting?"

"She is kitchen staff. She only delivered the news because she had delivered the tea."

"So?"

Endymion rolled his eyes. '_This child is insufferable._' Out loud he sighed,"If you wish to have a lowly serving wench as your lady in waiting at this palace so be it. I will have one of the guards send a message down to the kitchen. When I come back we need to go see our parents. They have asked for our presence in the Conference Chamber."

Serenity nodded. As soon as Endymion was out of sight Serenity turned to the maid, "I shall be gone for a while. Please feel free to be at leisure while I am away. There are oils next to the bath, if you wish to use them." Serenity looked around, "Oh dear me, I have forgot to make the bed yet, you would not mind doing that would you?" The girl eyed her strangely shaking her head 'no'. "Oh! And there is a lotion you simply must try! A friend of mine makes it, it takes away all your aches and pains!"

"Princess, time to see your mother!" Serenity jumped at the sound of Endymion's harsh call from the doorway.

"Just a moment, your highness!" Serenity called to Endymion before turning to address the maid. "What is your name?"

"My friends call me Gwen."

Serenity beamed. "I shall be seeing you soon then, Gwen!"

Gwen stared after the strange woman. She looked delicate like a princess should. And watching her flow about the room, with her unearthly grace seemingly made of moonlight with her pretty silver hair, and stunning sky blue eyes, she seemed to move like a princess. But there was a strength, wisdom, and charisma behind those eyes that could not be denied. '_She'll make a lovely queen some day._' Gwen smiled to herself and set to making the bed.

She raised one dirty hand to her face and giggled, "Maybe I shall have a bath."

**Conference Chamber**

Endymion opened the grand oak doors, stepping through first with Serenity right behind him. Terrance, King of Earth, was sitting directly across from the opened doorway. The dark brown haired king smiled gently, his gray eyes kind, as he waved the children in. Selenity, Queen of the Silver Millennium, sat to his left while Giada his wife sat to his right.

Giada, who had hair darker than a raven's wings and deep blue eyes like Endymion's, smiled gently as the pair entered. "I hope you two do not mind. We asked the politicians to leave so we could break the good news to you in private."

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise. "What good news?"

Endymion eyed the room with suspicion, choosing to remain silent while waiting for the answer.

Selenity beamed at the pair. "You are betrothed!"

Endymion remained stony faced. The girl next to him opened her mouth horror entering her eyes. "But-!"

The silver haired queen's smile faltered for a fraction of a second. "But what? Our families have been friends for almost twenty years! Long before either of you were even born. As royals we were able to set the ignorance of the past aside and become friends. We forgot the rumors and deceptions of those who have passed. This marriage is for the people. We feel this marriage is necessary to unite the people. The people of the Earth and Moon were at war for over two generations. Do you not see how this will put all that hatred aside?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "What of your promise to father?"

Selenity almost growled at her daughter. Her voice became dark and venomous, her violet eyes flashing with the same darkness. "I will have no talk of _that _man on this day. You will marry Endymion when you are of age. And you will rejoice."

Serenity turned her back to the room. "I understand, Your Majesty." She took two steps toward the door. Her voice was calm, quiet, and dead as she spoke her truth. "But please understand you are all fools. This may unite the ball rooms but the people will resist. Their families have all spilled blood over this mayhem. There is nothing that can mend their loss."

Before anyone could argue with her she disappeared out the door and down the halls.

Selenity scowled after her daughter a moment, then smiling brightly to the King and Queen she spoke. "Do not worry about her. It just came as a bit of a shock. Endymion you should go catch her before she gets lost. I know she would love to see the gardens. She has been staring at them since we arrived."

Endymion gave a curt nod to the room. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

**Royal Halls**

Serenity stormed away from the room furiously. '_How dare mother! I know she's angry at him, but he had no choice!! And to just forget her promise! When she couldn't even serve her own mother!_' Serenity was halted by a hand on her arm. "What do you-" She stopped as she turned her head and came face to face with Endymion's cold eyes. "My apologies. My anger is with my mother. You are as much of a victim as I."

Endymion raised his hand and it came crashing across her left cheek. Serenity's head jerked with the movement. She remained still as he moved again, not quite sure what he would do to her. Not sure where the strike had come from. After a pause, she slowly raised a hand to her cheek, cupping the injury.

Endymion laid a gentle hand on top of her own on her cheek and spoke in a soft slow voice. "You will understand this. My father is a fool to let my mother rule at his side as his equal. When I am King, things will return to the order my grandfather kept. You will stay a step behind me at all times. You will remain silent. You will be my property. Your only purpose will be to produce my heirs. You will be nothing and no one without me. I will make sure that my kingdom sees you as the burden you are. Be under no delusions that your life here will be a happy one. Now return to your chambers."

**Two Days Later ~ Princess Serenity's Private Chamber ~ Kingdom of the Silver Millennium**

Serenity and her mother had returned an hour prior. Upon her arrival her four closest friends had piled into her room all giggling and asking for the gossip and news.

Serenity remained silent. After a few moments their giggling stopped. Serenity looked to her friends and told them of her betrothal. She wished to tell them of her mothers cruelty, the forgotten promise, and the monster prince, but silence held her tongue. Serenity raised her hand to her cheek it still ached. Her betrothed was powerful. His slap had forced the skin to break. She had seen the blood on her hand, or she might not have believed it herself-the magic he held in just his hand-then he had healed her injury with his delicate touch. An earthling with such magic was a rare thing indeed.

She had thought for a moment that he had not meant to strike her, but rather to lash out at his forced future. The delicate touch an apology. But his harsh words proved the cruelty behind the lovely face. She felt the ache. He had healed the cut, the bruise. No sign of abuse marred her pretty flesh. The ache was to always remain to remind her of her place.

Miniya the blond beautiful Princess of Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi, guardian to the princess sat next to the delicate girl on her bed. "Ren what is the matter?"

The delicate silver haired princess shook her head. "Nothing." '_They shouldn't worry themselves only mother can fix this._'

Reilynn, the raven haired temperamental Princess of Mars and supernatural adviser for the Senshi, eyed her friend. She did not require her sixth sense to know the visit had disturbed her Princess. Sensing her friend's fatigue she grabbed Miniya's arm. "Come on, Mina. She needs her rest."

Ameya, the wise Princess of Mercury, strategist of the Sailor Senshi, held out a jar. "I made you more salve. I imagine you had to wear those dreadful shoes on your whole trip. They always cause your feet to ache, and you always seem to run out! Make sure you put some on your muscles before you rest."

Serenity smiled gently at her friend. "Thank you. I actually gave the other jar away to a new friend. Later I shall tell you all about her. She taught me a song in one of the ancient earth languages."

Makaila, the courageous Princess of Jupiter, smiled gently. "Ren, you can sing for us later. You look like you could use a bit of rest. Come Ami, I will help you find the books you will need to translate it later on."

Serenity smiled as she watched her friends leave. '_There they go. Mina, Rei, Amy, and Mako. Each special in her own way. Each with her own tittle that was far simpler and more common than the lengthy names we are forced to use in court. Here in my rooms we're just that. We're normal. Common. Here with them I'm Ren. Here in my rooms I am not to be forced into anything. Life is mine. I am not a princess. I am not a betrothed. I am not to be the wife of the Monster. Here I am me._' Her smile disappeared as she stood up and walked toward the doors. "Unfortunately life requires me to leave my rooms... And to be more."


	2. Loving Embrace

**Queen Selenity's Private Transport Vessel**

"Luna is everything ready for the arrival of Earth's Royal Family?" The dark haired delicate advisor to the queen nodded her head. " I do not know how I am going to explain this."

"If you had simply told them the truth from the beginning."

"That is excellent advice Luna, but at the beginning I did not believe the truth. Now somehow seven years have gone by and my friends are expecting- Well I do not know what _exactly _they are expecting, but it is far from the reality of the situation at hand!"

The static sound of the intercom came from over head followed by the voice of the queen's third in command, Artemis, "My Queen, we have a visual on their vessel they will be docking in a matter of moments."

"Thank you. Luna, please head to the docking bay to greet our guests. Show them their chambers and have them meet me in the conference room in twenty minutes. Artemis, please after their ship has been released, put us in orbit around earth. Both of you will be attending the meeting in the conference room."

Queen Selenity left her private chambers and headed for the center of the ship, trusting that Luna and Artemis would see to everything else. "This is a terrible mess. It is all my terrible mess. How could I have been such a fool?" As Selenity entered the conference room she struggled to hang on to any single train of thought, trying desperately to come up with a solution to her problem as the ship made a severe jerk to the left and toppled everything, including herself, to the conference room floor. "Artemis, report."

Before Artemis could respond the door to her right opened. "Luna, what is going on?"

Luna shook her head before she could respond the ship made a sudden jerk towards the right. Luna, Terrance, Giada, and Endymion came crashing into the room. The four struggled to stand as Luna glared at the intercom and began to swear at her husband. "Artemis what the hell is wrong with you!"

"It is not me." All the heads snapped toward the doorway where Artemis stood panting from his run from the control station. "Your Majesty, I have lost control of the ship. I am sorry about the turbulence. That was my last effort to regain control of the navigation."

Endymion looked to the white haired Lunarian as he began to try and restore order to the conference room. "Where are we headed?"

Artemis opened his mouth to respond but was beat by a voice coming form the intercom. "Officially you've all just sent reports back to your castles that you're headed toward a Dangnefedd Conference. With the understanding that there were complications with today's arrangements."

"Where are we really headed?"

"You were always so intelligent Terrance."

"Enough with the flattery. You will address me and my compatriots by our proper titles and inform us immediately where you are taking us."

The intercom crackled once more. "You will not be giving the orders here. Only the Red Lady will." All heads snapped back to the door way where a delicate lady had suddenly appeared.

Selenity was the first to speak, a slight tremble in her voice as she watched the woman who seemed so at ease in such a desperate situation. "Who are you? Where are you taking us?"

Endymion frowned. He recognized her description. Red leather armor, matching mask that covered all of her face except her unnaturally red eyes, and her unnaturally red hair topped the picture. "We have been abducted by the Red Lady. She is the top assassin on Earth. I have been hunting her since I was allowed to work with the royal guard." Endymion removed his eyes from the woman in red to look to Selenity. "As for where she is taking us, that would be to our graves."

A delicate laugh from the intercom drew Endymion's eyes back to the horrible red eyes. "You are far to melodramatic, Endymion. The Lady has brought you all to her home." The Lady turned her back on the room, and Endymion drew a dagger from his side and aimed straight for her heart. As soon as the weapon left his hand it crumbled to dust. The red lady stopped and turned to glare at Endymion over her shoulder. The intercom crackled once more. "Draw another weapon and it won't be the only thing to crumble. Try your magic and you will wish for a grave. The Lady is offering her hospitality you would be most wise not to be rude guests. Follow her and she will show you to your rooms."

The group remained silent as they followed their captor through winding hallways. As they came to the first stop the Lady indicated that this was to be Selenity's room. With a final frightened glance at her friends the Lunarian queen disappeared behind the door. The Red Lady indicated the door directly across the hall to Artemis and Luna. Without a word Artemis led his wife into their room. After they had passed ten or more doors the Lady stoped once more pointing Endymion to the door on their right, and Terrance to the door on their left. Giada began to follow her husband when a gentle hand held on to her arm. She looked at the lady. "I wish to share a room with my husband. Please, this is already frightening enough."

The Lady gave no sign that she heard the Queen's plea as she tugged her further on. After a few steps Terrance grabbed his wife's arm. "Please, I will not be separated from her."

The voice from the ships intercom clearly sounded through the hall. "Your wife will join you in two hours time for supper. However, currently the Lady requests an audience with this particular guest, and she is not allowed to refuse."

"But-"

"No harm will come to your wife. The Lady holds great respect for the Queen that came from her people." Terrance nodded his understanding, then gave an encouraging smile to his wife as he released her arm and watched her walk away from him down the hallway.

**The Chambers of the Red Lady**

The Queen caught her breath at the simple beauty of the room. Spreading from the archway through which she had entered and the wall connected to it were wild roses in all colors of the rainbow. The Queen stared amazed as they seemed to have sprouted from the brick work. The Lady continued to lead her further into the room to a set of dark cherry wood chairs with brilliant red upholstery. The Lady pointed a delicate finger to the near left corner, indicating for the Queen to sit, and left Giada waiting. The Queen continued to gaze in awe at the far right corner where there stood a four poster bed surrounded by a deep dark red gossamer curtain and smothered in brilliantly red silk sheets. The far wall was lined with a matching set of cherry wood chest, bureau, full length mirror, wardrobe, and chest of drawers. At the far left corner Giada could just see the openings of a hallway behind an intricately decorated changing screen. Giada jumped from her chair in surprise as the door she had come through opened again. The woman that entered was smiling warmly. Her slight wrinkles and dark graying hair made her seem motherly. "My Lady Queen, I am Ikuko."

"You are the-"

"Voice. Yes. She will be with us in just a moment. She wanted to change into something you'd recognize."

Giada looked at her quizzically, but Ikuko's mysterious smile promised no answers. Few of her questions were immediately answered as she saw a girl step out from behind the changing screen. She gasped the name she would never forget. "Rose." The young girl stood there cautiously smiling a moment as Giada looked her over from head to toe. The child's hair was the long chocolate brown, her eyes an inquisitive and pain filled deep green, her skin still held the gentle color from being kissed by the sun, below her clothing the tattoos of her people could just be seen. As the child stepped forward Giada finally took notice of something strange. "My child, you have not aged in the last four years! How?"

Ikuko spoke up. "This-"

"Ikuko that is enough." Giada's eyes widened as she listened to the delicate voice of a young woman that ensued from the child's mouth. "Go make the necessary arrangements for supper. I wish to speak with the Lady Queen alone." Ikuko nodded and exited through the door. "Can I get you anything, My Lady Queen?" The queen slowly lowered herself back into her seat. "I knew you would not recognize me with any face but this, so I used my magic to disguise myself-"

"Was that ever your face?"

"Only the time your son held me captive."

"Was any part of you real?"

"The skin on my back remains marred by his touch."

"So you were guilty of the crimes he charged you with?"

A look of guilt and hurt crossed the child's face as she took a seat next to Giada and took one of her larger hands holding it firmly in her tiny grasp. "No, My Lady Queen. I did not don the mask of the red assassin until you had me released!"

Giada gave her a look of confusion. "You chose to commit the crimes for which you were unjustly punished?"

The child shook her head. "My Lady, you are my guest. I brought you here, showed you who I am, so that you may trust that I have your best interest at heart. Just as you once saved me, I now seek to do the same." The queen looked no more assured by the statement. The child stood up and turned her back to the queen. "Do not expect me to justify my life to you. Do not think you understand my actions. Do not think that your son has once been correct in his assumptions about what I do. But do know this-" The child looked over her shoulder to stare Giada in the eyes. "For the time you and the other guests are safe in my home. Magic and brute force will get you no where. There is no escaping from these walls." The child continued back towards the changing screen.

The queen stood up, "Trust? Trust you have my best interest at heart! You lock me in a cage for my own good!A cage is still a cage even if it is gilded! What reason could you have? Why is my best interest here?"

The child stopped next to the screen. As she turned the queen saw a fiery rage in those delicate green eyes. The chilled tone revealed none of the rage. "Because outside these walls your death is only a short matter of time. Because outside these walls there are those who already believe you are dead."

"Why would they-"

"They hired me to kill you."


	3. A History of Violence

**Author's Note: Thank for the reviews. I was surprised at the amount of traffic(not reviews- there are a bazillion more hits than reviews keeps track of that now! Its neat!!) and it excites me so much! I'm lazy and not looking over the other reviews atm, cause I need to finish ordering X-mas presents(but I need to post this before today is over and I have forgotten for atleast the 5th time.)- One review I just got was that its confusing... ugh yeah... it will be... for a while.... My beta is on chapter 9 and there's still a few things that she's trying to understand- but I think the main plot and everything comes out by 6 or 7.... or maybe its 8.... I'm pretty sure by at least 8! (which is 7 for you! Hooray for prologues!! :D... and its 23 pages typed so I hope something happens in there...) But I swear it will all make sense!!... eventually...**

**Thanks for reading. I love the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this weeks installment. (And to be nice I think I'll post two chapters again... Don't expect this every week unless Z gets the rest back to me soonish. :D)**

And special thanks to Z- you edit and I love you for it!

Supper was quiet. Rose sighed. It was always quiet. She would deny them food unless they would eat in each others company around her round table, but they refused to take comfort in the presence of one another. 'Or, the more likely scenario they refuse to be at ease in my presence.' Rose looked down at her plate, the food looked unappealing. 'I have been a good hostess. I have shown them hospitality and kindness. And still they fear me.' She pushed a potato across her plate with her fork as she looked across the table. 'This is not the company I had hoped for. However, I understand their reservations.' Rose barely noticed as one of the shadows crossed the hall and dropped a note next to Ikuko's plate. Rose welcomed the meager distraction and watched as Ikuko opened the note. "My Lady, Lord Callenforth awaits you in the second sitting room."

Rose nodded. 'Finally! Something to do!' She stood up and crossed the room. As she closed the door behind her she heard the faint beginnings of conversation. Shaking her head in disappointment she began to walk toward the sitting room.

**Dinning Room**

Endymion watched as the door closed. As it latched he looked to the graying woman that sat almost directly across from him. "Lord Callenforth? Lord Aaron Callenforth?" Ikuko nodded. "But he is a just and righteous man of the people! What business could he possible have here?"

"That is between himself and the Lady."

"I shall have him arrested when we are dismissed from this place!"

Ikuko looked angered, but replied in an exasperated tone, "On what grounds?"

"Treason! Any intentional contact with someone as dangerous as the Red Assassin is a treasonous act!"

"What makes you think its intentional?"

"He came to her home for tea!"

Ikuko stood up throwing her napkin on her plate. "Then you've committed treason! You came to supper!" She stormed to the door and stopped herself before leaving. A sneer could be heard in her next words, "And the Lady insisted it was proper for you to have tea afterwards. A shadow will be here in a moment to guide you."

The sound of the door slamming resounded through the hall. Endymion refrained from jumping at the harsh gesture.

The room remained in awkward silence, as most were to afraid to speak, until a shadow walked into the room and straight into the middle of the table. Beckoning with his hand he began to lead them out of the other end of the dinning hall. Endymion looked around at his fellow prisoners and began to wonder at the mystery and power behind the assassin. When supper had been announced over, what he could only guess was, the intercom(though he'd seen no speakers anywhere) he had been intrigued. He had followed the peculiar creature that was nothing more than a man's shadow into a large dinning hall. In the center sat a large round table with thirty five chairs surrounding it. All but a few were filled. Every royal in the solar system was sitting at the table. Supper was quiet until the outbreak at the end. And now every royal in the solar system was heading down the large corridor following a child's shadow to a sitting room for tea. A gathering like this had never occurred in all the centuries. Every king, queen, prince, and princess all held captive and on their way to tea.

The sitting room was lavish. Enough seats and tea cups for everyone. The silence was tense and awkward. Endymion shifted restlessly in his chair as he looked around. He recognized only four faces in the room that he hadn't arrived with. Princess' Ameya, Reilynn, Makaila, Miniya. He looked at the royal gathering and could no longer take the silence. "How did everyone get here?"

Princess Ameya of Mercury a few chairs down was the first to speak. "She caught my sister and I while we were sneaking off to one of the great Mercurian lakes. She caught mom and dad three days later as they were leaving for a conference on Mars. She was quite strategic about everything. Sent notifications before we had left the map. All plausible excuses for our disappearances."

Alexander of Mercury nodded his agreement, "Ami is right. We believed our Ameya and Saranoya to be visitng Rei and her brother. We even received a telecom call!! We spoke to the girls!"

Rei crossed her arms. "Of course I'd already been caught sneaking out."

Miniya blushed, "Makaila and I were caught with her, trying to sneak to your planet. We were hoping to sneak to one of your forests when she scooped us up mid teleport. Actually all of the heirs were caught on our way sneaking out."

Aphrodite smiled, "All of us adults were snatched on our way to or from meetings. So when the Red Lady telecomed to our planets to report that we were on our way to a Dangnefedd Conference no one at home would think to question it. She really way quit cleaver about it all. From what Setsuna could gather before they'd snatched her, we had even asked for our children to join us, and they had responded in kind."

Endymion nodded. "Its frightening how easily she accomplished all of this. Who has been here the longest?"

"Mako, Mina, and I. We've been here just under two months." Rei grumbled from the corner.

"Does anyone know why we are here?"

Ami shook her head. "The Red Lady has yet to actually speak to anyone. Ikuko is nice enough, well at least until you upset her at supper... but she won't tell us any more than that we are guest of her Lady and we should graciously accept her hospitality."

Endymion looked confused. "Not a word?" He looked to his mother.

Giada looked nervous. "She spoke with me upon our arrival." There was a gasp. "Ikuko said it was because she respected me because I was born a commoner." She shifted uncomfortably, nervous with the attention that was focused on her. "She also respects me because I saved her once. I'm not sure of her real name, but I knew her as Rose." Endymion dropped his tea cup and it shattered on the floor. "She was a prisoner of Endymion's...."

Ami was the first to recover from the slight shock of the statement. "What happened?"

Endymion's voice was strained as he began his tale.

_**Six Years Ago- The Market of Breetown**_

"Halt! In the name of the King!" The market place turned to panic. No one sure who the guard was talking to. The creature clad in red sprinted in the opposite direction and he immediately took chase. They always ran. She had gotten a decent lead because of the sudden panic in the market place, but his long stride quickly brought him closer to his pray. As she zipped around the edge of a building Endymion quickened his pace before he lost her. 'If I lose her because of that ignorant man.... Damned guard will lose a weeks pay for this! Shouting like that, alerting the pray.' He quickly rounded the edge of the corner to see the red creature only a few more paces from him. He grabbed an arm and jerked ripping the hood from her head.

Chocolate brown hair had fallen into the face of the delicate girl. He roughly pushed it out of her deep green eyes. 'The description is wrong.' "What is your name?" The girl didn't respond, only cowered to the ground. Endymion jerked her up by the arm he held. "Whats your name? Whats your purpose in this market place? Why did you run?" The girl tried to tug away from him but his rough grasp offered no resistance.

The head of Endymion's Royal guard came up behind him. "We've got most of the ruckus settled back there. What did you catch?"

Endymion jerked around throwing the girl to Kunzite. "We need to double check this creature with Duke Finnigan."

Kunzite looked down to the small girl in his arms. Waste length chocolate brown hair, large green eyes, and a delicate barely budding frame surrounded by lightly tanned skin that appeared to be covered from toe to neck in the most intricate black tattoos. She wore a tiny red shirt that covered to just above her naval, and a long flowing skirt that covered her from her hips to her bare feet. The matching red cape had made Endymion assume she was the assassin the Red Lady. 'This wisp of a girl couldn't harm a fly.' "Are you sure this is the assassin? Its barely a wisp of a girl. And-"

"Duke Finnigan told us there would be a creature in red."

"He gave the description of a woman."

"We have always known she was a master of disguise!"

"But-!"

"I will not hear any objections! This is the assassin! If you cannot do your job, then I will hire a new-"

"No, my liege. I will do my duty."

Kunzite solemnly pulled the shackles from behind his back and latched them onto the girls wrist. 'I'll speak with the others, maybe the Queen should-'

"You are to report this to no one until I've drawn a confession out of our little murderous whore." Kunzite nodded.

_**Three Months Later ~ Terran Castle Dungeons**_

Zoicite sighed as he repeated the same meaningless garbles he'd said every day for the last two and a half months. His prince waited thirty seconds. No response. Like there had been none for the last two and a half months. The whip sliced through the air causing the child's body to jerk, but she remained motionless, a dead defeated look in her dark green eyes.

He recited something from the next language on the Prince's list.

He and the other generals were certain that this girl was guilty of nothing more than speaking one of the dead languages. It seemed impossible to cross the language barrier. The prince was convinced other wise. So the girl suffered, but each general tried desperately to give her some hope in their own ways.

When he had first brought her to the dungeons he'd had all of his personal guard, the generals of his armies, present. He'd had the girl stripped of everything but her undergarments. Told her that she would be whipped daily until she told him her name, admitted to being the assassin, and divulged the location of her castle. A week after she had been captured Duke Finnigan had been murdered. A note from the assassin had been left- mocking the prince and damning the duke for his betrayal. Endymion had insisted it was a ploy by one of the assassins followers. He'd refused the girls freedom. She had to be guilty. She was tortured daily and spoke not a word. She was guilty, he had told them, for what other reason would she hold her tongue? After that he had started denying her meals. Allowing only a tray of gruel once per week. The prince would spend hours a day down here torturing her. After two weeks Zoicite had suggested that she didn't comprehend, and so the prince had allowed him to ask the questions. At the end of the first months the four generals were certain that the assassin had destroyed what had remained of the prince's sanity. Forbidden from reporting the matter, they took the care of the girl in their own hands.

Each night when they were given leave of Endymion, they would each head down the to dungeons in their own time. Zoicite was always first. The prince's beatings were harsh, so he would treat the child's wounds the best he could using the finest salves and silk bandages. Nephrite would be second, taking over the castle kitchens and fixing the child 'proper' food. At first, Cook had gone with him to the dungeon to coax the child into eating, but after a few meals she seemed to trust the guard. Jedite could be found down their next. He had purchased a delicate silk robe for the girl insisting to the other that any girl would want her privacy. After he helped her slip it on, he' sit behind her and brush out her brown stands of hair braiding it in one of the manners his lady love had taught him.

Kunzite was always last. He'd take the child a bed roll and he'd sit with her singing her to sleep. He had taken the situation the hardest. Blaming the harsh treatment of the girl on himself. The first night, as he sang his song, he began to shed tears for the girl, and she took over singing in an undecipherable language, the tone delicate, her voice angelic. If he could have opened Endymion's eyes in the market place...

None of them had thought of the consequences of them leaving the girl with such things, but as they headed down their the first morning each began to fret. That morning Endymion only found a shivering mostly naked girl lying on the cold stone slab. The confused guards remained silent. Later in the evening one of the servant girls came to Kunzite to inform him that the girl had returned everything to the morning guard, and he had had her return it to their chambers.

So the generals continued their treatment of the girl. And for two more months she suffered under Endymion's unforgiving touch.

It was upon the third month that Endymion's planning had gone awry. Every month the Queen would visit the dungeons to make sure the people, however guilty, were being treated in a civil manner. So for the past two months Endymion had hid away the child during the Queen's visit. It was the third month however, when the Queen arrived home early from an outing to one of the far regions of Terra. Her visit to the dungeons was scheduled in three days time, but as she had arrived early she'd completed her schedule early.

Upon entering the dungeons she heard Zoicite drone on with some of the less common languages heard on Terra and then she heard the whip. She stopped ignored the guard at the bottom of the stairs. Following the echoing sounds through the hallways until she came across her son with a whip in his hand and the delicate bleeding girl bound by her wrists hanging from the ceiling.

"Endymion what the hell is going on here?"

Startled to be caught, he dropped the whip. "Mother!"

The queen glared at her son, waiting for a response. After a moment of silence she looked to his guards, "What has this child done?"

Kunzite looked the Queen in the eye, guilt marring his stony features. "Your son arrested her because she wore red in the market place." The queen looked to Endymion for further explanation, but before he could offer more Kunzite continued. "He beats her daily-"

"That is enough, General."

Kunzite ignored the command in Endymion's tone. "He beats her daily because she cannot speak. Because she will not accept the name of the Red Lady as her own. Because she will not admit to being guilty of the crimes he has accused her of."

"Endymion, my son, please tell me this isn't true?" Endymion averted his eyes from his mothers gaze. The queen understood from his silence. She turned her gaze to the child. She recognized the tattoos in an instance, and she knew of this girls minuscule tribe, and the language they spoke. "¿Puede hablar usted? "

The child's eyes snapped up and her delicate cracked voice responded, "Sí."

"¿Qué es su nombre? "

"Rose."

"¿Por qué estuvo usted en el mercado? "

"Compraba hierbas para mi abuela. Yo no robé. Juro que hice nada malo."

"Get her down now!"

Endymion looked to his mother, "What did she say? Why wouldn't she speak to us?"

His mother glared daggers at him as his guards carefully removed the child and began to lead her from the dungeon. "Her name is Rose. You arrested her for buying herbs. She wouldn't speak with you because she was a gypsy from a small tribe to the north! Not many know their language, they are a proud and self sufficient people! Zoicite could not have learned that tongue in the library as they have no written language. You questioned her in gibberish, so she couldn't understand to respond!"

**Sitting Room ~ End of Flash Back**

"My mother and my guard saw the girl safely back to her forest home. Her grandmother had died in her absence and only her aunt remained. We had never spoken of her again until this day. It turns out I was right to torture her."

"No you were not." All eyes turned toward Ikuko. No one had hear her enter. "The Lady would never speak of the time you held her captive. Now I know why. But as you have filled in the blanks in my knowledge, I can fill in the gaps in your tale. It was me you chased through the market place. The Lady was a child then. I had rescued her from an abusive home. I rushed back to her in my attempt to escape. She understood before I reached her. She knocked me unconscious. - I'm still not sure how the delicate creature managed it.- She stole my mask, used it to disguise herself, pushed me under some garbage and then took my place in the chase."

"What do you mean she stole your mask?"

"The mask is the true sign of the assassin. It has been passed down from the first deadly lady. It is a red handkerchief that allows the wearer to be disguised as any woman she can imagine. Weaving it self into the disguise, it only needs to be removed to end the spell. How did you think you had all contacted home? She had one of the brigand chiefs mimic the males when needed, but she really was quit cleaver about it all. She has been clever since the moment I met her. I believe when you captured her, the handkerchief was the tattoo of a red rose on the top of her foot. She sliced it after she'd left and the spell was finished. It was strangely lucky as it seemed the only part of her flesh you didn't mare. After she returned, she took up the apprenticeship I'd been offering since I'd found her. She was rather gifted with a sword, and it was less than a month before she'd mastered everything I had to teach. From there she became the assassin. From the fall of her blood came the rise of Rose, and hers is a tale like none other."

"Can we hear it?"

Ikuko smiled, "I am sorry Giada, I can tell you no more. I'm sure the Lady will reprimand me for having said to much. However, it is getting rather late, and I came to suggest that you all retire for the evening."

Everyone in the room stood up and made to follow Ikuko back to their rooms. As Ikuko's hand touched the door knob it was Endymion's voice that stopped her from opening it. "Queen Selenity, I've been meaning to ask you, which one of these lovely ladies is my fiancé? None of them looks quite like the girl I met all those years ago."

Selenity stopped, causing Alexander and Aphrodite to run into her back. "I--"

"It is me you should ask, Endymion."

"Excuse me, my lady?"

Ikuko turned her gaze from the door to look at Endymion. "Seven years ago. The Red Assassin was hired to kill her."


	4. Deal In A Duel

**The Next Morning Shortly After Breakfest ~ A Sitting Room**

Selenity paced. "There is no excuse for my lies."

Giada was sitting quietly in a chair. "You are correct, but my family is not asking for an excuse. We simply need to understand why you would lie to us."

Selenity sighed sitting between Giada and Endymion, in the only chair left in the room. "I suppose the place to begin is when we returned from the original treaty meeting. Serenity was quiet and withdrawn. She came to speak with me the night we'd returned home."

_**Seven Years Ago ~ Queen Selenity's Private Chambers**_

Selenity looked up from her dressing table at the quiet knock. "Come in." She smiled gently as her daughter entered the room, and turned to her lady in waiting. "Please leave us."

Luna, her close friend and royal adviser sat in the corner unmoving. "Welcome home, Princess. I understand you've had quite the trip."

The Princess nodded politely toward Luna to show that she'd heard her. "Your Majesty, I request an audience."

The Queen sighed, "Oh, Serenity stop this."

"Stop what, Your Majesty?"

"For heaven's sake, child!" Her daughter made no sign to change her demeanor. "Fine, if thats how you want to play! What is your dilemma?"

"I have come to request that you reconsider this arranged marriage between myself and the Prince of Earth."

Luna frowned to the Queen, "I thought you said everyone had agreed upon the matter."

Selenity ignored her adviser for the moment. "You are a princess. You live a life of privilege. You have grown up with an education, fine clothes, body guards, all thanks to your people. As the Princess of the Moon, you owe it to your people to marry the prince and settle the matter for your people so that no more blood will be spilled between our people."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, a marriage is not going to wipe clean five hundred years of blood shed. Especially when that marriage is in direct contradiction to the beloved King's final wish."

The Queen's anger boiled over at the mention of her late husband. "I have had enough with this attitude! As a citizen of the Moon you will do as I say! In this matter, if you disobey my order you will be charged with trea-"

"He hit me!"

"What?"

"Prince Endymion slapped me across the face. He hit me with such force that he caused me to bleed." The young Serenity was quiet for a moment. "You maybe angry with father, but please do not allow me to suffer because of that anger."

"Enough."

"He says I am to be his property. Our marriage is far off, yet he has already promised me that I will be made to suffer for the insolence of his mother."

Silence reigned the room until the queen pushed back from her dressing table. "Enough with your protest. You should be ashamed to make false allegations against the Prince of Earth. Do you wish to send your people needlessly into war? I am your Queen first and foremost and you will follow my orders. When the time comes you _will _announce your marriage to the Prince. You _will _celebrate your engagement. You _will_ marry Prince Endymion of Earth. I will hear no objections. Any further lack of compliance to my demands will lead to severe punishment."

A single tear escaped the young girl's eye. "I understand, Your Majesty." The girl turned to leave the room. "I suppose married life with the prince will not be so different than my life here."

"Thats-"

"After all, I'm just being passed from one tyrant to the next." The younger Serenity quietly shut the door behind herself before her mother could respond.

The Queen sat down. "Luna."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do no use formality with me."

"You are my Queen first and foremost."

"Luna-"

"If you are nothing more to that girl, then you are nothing more to anyone else, My Queen."

Selenity shook her head. "Please, as a friend. The Prince is a lovely young man! He is a smart match for my daughter. He is educated, refined, handsome, polite!"

"Abusive."

"Luna, he made no signs-"

"He would not to you would he? That would risk the treaty."

"She is just-"

"Lying? Your daughter is not capable of lying. I have known that girl all of her fourteen years and such a thing is beyond her."

Selenity sighed. "What am I to do? My kingdom needs this marriage for the final alliance."

"No. Your child was right. This will not settle five hundred years of blood shed. This marriage is for you. He broke his promise to you, and now you wish to break all the ones you made to him."

"That has noth-"

"It has everything to do with this."

Tears began to trickle down the Queen's cheeks. "I will not cancel this betrothal." Luna nodded as she stood, turning to leave the room. "However, I will speak with Serenity in the morning, and perhaps Giada and Terrance." Luna nodded once more, leaving the Queen's chambers. Selenity sighed lying upon her bed. "In the morning."

_**The Morning ~ Princess Serenity's Private Chambers**_

There was a blood curdling scream.

Sailor Venus rushed in followed closely by Sailor Jupiter. There was a crash, then the scream.

Sailor Mars and Mercury rounded the corner followed by the royal advisers.

"What?"

The scream, again.

Luna ran to her queen, grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced Selenity to meet her eyes. "My Lady?"

The queen held help a small piece of parchment covered in- Luna looked closer. Blood. She looked up and around the room. Thats when she spotted it. The others had also begun to look about the chamber, trying to spy the girl. But the only thing left of her was in the center of her bed. Blood. There was a stab wound through the blankets, through the sheets, through the mattress. Luna shuddered with the thought- 'Through the Princess.'

Luna hugged Selenity and they both began to cry out their grief.

**Sitting Room ~ End of Flash Back**

Tears had begun streaming down the Queen's face. The grief made her look well beyond her years. Endymion struggled with himself as he began to pat the Queen on her back. A look of relief washed over his features as his mother knelt in front of the Lunarian, embracing her in a hug.

The queen held onto her friend and continued her story as she continued to cry. "We never found anything else. We found her blood and the signature of the assassin. That was the parchment we found, a large lovely 'L' was scrawled upon it, drawn with my daughter's blood. Princess Ameya did some research and discovered it was the sign of a famous assassin here on Terra. She checked the blood and it had come from my daughter- all of it. That should have been enough, but I could not make myself believe! At first I didn't say anything, because I refused that to believe my daughter could be dead. I mean we never found the body. And if she was alive I should not cancel the betrothal! It was only two months after her d... disappearance that you requested her first visit, so I lied. And you believed me, you had no reason not to. And upon the next request lying to you was just easy. You never questioned it because I was your friend. I am truly sorry I abused that trust because I could not accept the facts. That was why I had requested private council. The strangest thing to me still, is that she lied."

Terrance furrowed his brow, "How do you mean?"

"When we argued she said Endymion hit her, said he drew blood! But I spoke with her Lady in Waiting that morning before I went to see her. Her lady in waiting said that when she'd dressed her the day before there had not been a mark, or any sign that my daughter had been-"

"There would not have been a sign. I healed her." Selenity, Giada and Terrance looked shocked, "No apology can mend what I did to your daughter. I was a foolish youth blinded by the words of a grandfather I loved more than my own mother. I will not waste my breathe asking for your forgiveness."

Selenity showed no emotion as she inspected Endymion's face. "What makes you so different now? Are you not still a youth?"

"My mother has shown me the wisdom of my father's choice." He was quiet while he selected his words. "Last night, there is a part of the tale I did not share." He paused a moment, shifting in his seat. "After my mother had Rose released from the dungeons..." He looked to his lap. "I had committed treason. She had directly commanded that she inspect all prisoner's care... I was punished for my crimes. I received the same treatment as the gypsy girl. In those three months, lying on the cold floor. I denied the comforts my mother commanded from my generals." He looked up and met the queen's gaze. "Three months of torture forced me to see the beast I was. The beast my grandfather was and wished for me to be. He was nothing more than a tyrant during his reign, and he wished the kingdom to return to that during mine. My mother forced me to feel the pain I wrought on others and face my demons. I am still a youth, but I understand that my actions have consequence. Further more, I understand that I do not wish to be my grandfather." Endymion stood up and headed for the door, "Please know, that I will face the Red Lady and seek justice for your daughter."

Queen Selenity laid a gentle hand on Endymion's arm. "I ask that you reconsider."

Endymion turned his head and met the Queen's saddened gaze with a question, "You do not wish justice and honor sought for your daughter's memory?"

She gently shook her head, "I desire justice, but I wish to tread in in the path of caution. This Red Lady has already outwitted every high royal in the Solar System. She has out witted our personal guard, our computer systems. She holds us prisoner and, it would appear, no one knows. What good would come of your actions?"

Endymion sighed, "I am hoping to duel the lady. If she is all she says, then dueling is an acceptable way to return honor to your house name. And I am hoping that with her death we shall all be released."

Silence reigned over the occupants of the room as they considered Endymion's proposal. A crash in the hallway brought everyone to their feet rushing to the door in curiosity. Endymion was the first to reach the door and the sight was one he had foreseen since his arrival.

Ikuko was cowering on the floor at the assassin's feet. The assassin's hand slowly falling from where it had stopped after she had struck the older woman. "Please my lady I beg of you! It is not your place! I--" The woman clad in red speared her with a glare to silence her. "I beg of you. . ." Ikuko began sobbing on the floor. The Red Lady pointed to Endymion through the crowd that had gathered in the hall, and beckoned him to follow her. Endymion remained frozen until Ikuko spoke up once more and his gaze turned to her. She glared daggers at him from the floor as venom leaked from her words. "What you no longer want to duel my Lady?"

Upon hearing that Endymion quickly stepped over Ikuko and began to follow the assassin down the hallway to another sitting room. It was quiet and cozy like the one he had previously occupied. As his gaze scanned the room he noticed one of the three chairs was already occupied, "Lord Callenforth?"

"Ah, my Prince. How lovely to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same, however, I am most displeased to see you as a traitor to the Golden Kingdom."

Lord Callenforth lost his smile. "I see no pleasantries shall be viewed this evening. Then in keeping with the atmosphere- You, sir, are a fool. There is much in this land that your _privilege_ blinds you from!" He spat on Endymion's boot. "The Lady here is a gracious host and you act as though she is-"

"An assassin!"

"BOYS!" Aaron looked ashamed and began to straighten his suit while taking his seat once more. Endymion stood frozen upon hearing the assassin's voice. It was like nothing he had expected. Callous, harsh, brutal, demanding, rude, deadly- that he expected. But the woman had a voice that a nightingale would envy. "Endymion, please take a seat." Compelled by the gentle voice, Endymion did as he was asked. "Thank you. Now I've asked Lord Callenforth here this evening as you've challenged me to a duel, and I-"

"You spy on us?"

A red eye brow rose and a sarcastic voice replied, "I suppose it would be much easier for you to plan my murder if I turned a blind eye to your activities."

"I-"

"You plan to challenge me to a duel to the death, and with my murder regain the respect of your dead betrothed and the freedom of all the royals in my castle." Endymion's jaw hung open, his response caught on his tongue. "I am no fool. I keep a careful eye on the world and watch a great many people. I find it easiest to discover a persons true intentions if I observe them in all situations."

"So you've brought me here to kill me?"

She laughed. Endymion's jaw dropped. She'd surprised him yet again. The tinkling sound of a bell stopped as she turned to him, a smile still clearly on the only feature he could see. Those eyes. Those red eyes. 'She's the assassin.' "No you wish to challenge me to a duel. I've brought Lord Callenforth here so that we have an observer to our contract."

"Contract?"

"You have ulterior motives to challenging me to this duel, am I not allowed to have ulterior motives in accepting?"

"What do you want?"

"If you win, you will have my head and their freedom. If I win I want the unquestioned assistance of those staying under my roof. Every single royal must do as I ask and I am to here to no arguments. No more escape attempts, either. You shall all be released in due time. However, for now I would ask for assistance."

"I acc-"

"You cannot accept until you've explained the terms to the others. I will have no arguments, if you sign the contract you agree for everyone. Anyone who does not agree will be bared from leaving the premises. Make no mistake, even if you have my head that does not guarantee your freedom. Discuss the matter with the others, then sign the contract. Lord Callenforth has already drawn up the document, I'd like you to read it over make sure everything is to your liking." Aaron handed the parchment to Endymion.

He scanned the page then looked to the assassin. "This is most irregular."

"The entire situation is most irregular. But as you wish for this to be a duel for more than just honor, I think this is a necessity."

"I see." Endymion was quiet while he read. "Everything seems to be in here. I shall discuss this with the others over dinner. When shall we meet?"

"I have some business to attend over the next week. Seven days from now, after dinner the dinning hall shall be cleared. You need to choose a fighting style to be used and a weapon."

Endymion nodded his head. "The Tutamen. The style used by the Royal Knights of Earth. The weapon of choice for the duel shall be the great sword."

Lord Callenfroth jumped from his seat, "Thats ridiculous, how is this to be a fair fight?"

The Red Lady placed a gentle hand on Aaron's chest to keep him from stepping closer to Endymion. "I think that is the point Lord Callenforth. But I understand. After all how do you guarantee a fair fight with a cheater? You tip the scales in your own favor. It shall be as he asks. After we are finished here go see Ikuko. I am counting on you two to make the arrangements over the next week." With Aaron's nod the assassin disappeared and left Endymion to question his own plan.

**Next Evening ~ Dinning Room**

A quiet hush settled over the table. As dessert was being passed by the shadow creatures, Endymion had taken the moment to announce his duel, and explain the assassin's proposition.

Reilynn openly glared. "You do realize you are an idiot. You are walking straight into her trap. There shall be one less royal for her to contend with and we shall all be expected to do what ever she asks. Even if it means walking over a cliff to our deaths!"

"It will not come to that! She promised that in due time she would release everyone."

Ares of Mars stood up, "My daughter is right! You are a fool! You spend years hunting the murderous deceiver and suddenly you trust her word?! And now you expect us to do the same, and to accept her promise?"

"I-"

Alexander of Mercury stood up, "At least the boy is trying something! Even if he was tad hot headed to jump into a duel to the death with a murderer! What can it harm? Who is to say what will happen if we do not sign! After all the creature has done, what makes you think can with stand against her might Ares?"

"You challenge the might of Mars?"

"This is not a challenge to any man's might, Ares. She has already proven her worth. She defeated all of us. She was intelligent and calculated about the entire thing." Alima of Saturn had to shout to be heard over the arguing.

Tancred of Jupiter jumped to his feet. " I have not been defeated! She is simply a trickster! We do not have to agree with anything! Let the lad fight, if he wins we shall all leave when he has her head under his arm!"

Sophronia of Pluto sighed. "If she is a skilled enough trickster to have captured all of us without attracting the attention of our kingdoms, would it not be wise to consider that she may be telling the truth when she says we cannot leave with out her consent. If you wish to leave Tancred I believe our only chance of doing that without her express permission is to agree to Endymion's duel."

"But why must the lad fight!" Tiergan of Uranus sneered at Endymion. "I am far mightier than he!" At that Ares and Tancred began to shout challenges across the table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Silence reigned the room as all eyes turned to Selenity. "You three do not need to begin a quarrel among us. You know how a duel works. Albeit, this is a strange circumstance, it is a duel none the less. Endymion submitted the challenge and only he can see it through. However foolish I think the boy is to risk his neck, I think it brave and courageous that he do it in the name of not only my poor Serenity, but also our freedom. And because he does it for all of us I think we should honor him by agreeing to her terms."

There was a quiet murmur of consent. Tiergan looked to Endymion, "The blessings of the gods be with you lad. For a creature like that is bound to have a snake hidden in her sleeve." Tiergan raised his glass. "To the Mighty Endymion of Earth." Everyone followed his example and toasted Endymion. Dessert was quiet and soon after everyone began to depart for different areas of their prison. After the last person had left Endymion pulled out the contract and the pen. The assassin had signed it sometime later the previous evening and then left it in his room. Her writing was quit like the woman he had seen the previous night. Delicate and neat. 'But I know that under that pretty guise, under the voice of nightingale, she is nothing but a hideous beast. How else could she murder so thoughtlessly?' "She truly is a cunning beast." He looked to the table and the parchment that rested in front of him. A contract signed in blood. Endymion raised his pen.

"Please reconsider, my Endy."

Startled by the intrusion he looked up. "Mother. I did not realize you were still present. I thought you joined father and Selenity for tea."

"Please, my boy, do not sign your life away."

"Mother I see no other choice. I have herd the others discuss their failed plans, we have no other alternative of escaping our prison. The assassin truly knows all our secrets. I imagine she even knows of what we dream."

"Endymion don't be silly. Please reconsider!"

"Mother, there is no other choice."

"Do you honestly think you can win?"

"I--"

"She has slain four different men of royal blood this year alone! How can you defeat her when others stand no chance?"

"It is to be a fair duel. Lord Callenforth shall be presiding over the match. He may be a traitor but I still believe him to be an honorable man. I trust him to prevent her from using her tricks."

"If he is a traitor, why do you lay your trust with him?"

"Mother, in this tomb there is no one else. I must try, and you will not convince me other wise." Giada nodded. A tear slipped from her eye as she watched her only son raise the pen and sign his name in blood.


	5. Swish, Swish, Click

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry! I am such a space cadet. I forgot what day of the week it was... So um... yeah. Here's chapter 4. Sorry Its late. And umm... Well you can only have one chapter this week... I kinda wanted to torture you... Enjoy!**

**(And once again, I am soooo very sorry!)**

Over the next several days Endymion had received council from every male captive, young and old, Prince and King, even Queen Serenity's royal adviser from the planet Mau had come to offer his advice. With every audience Endymion began to fret more and more. Some would suggest charging in full strength to take down the delicate lady. Others would suggest focusing his energy on the defensive stances to with stand the certain cobra strike. A few had been so completely shocked that the assassin had limited the fight to a fighting style and weapon of Endymion's choice that they had no suggestions. And so on the day of duel, Endymion was certain how to fight.

"My Lord, may I have a word?"

Endymion sighed. One more audience. He truly wished they had never started offering their advice, he would please none of them, for truly the fight was his and his alone. No matter how much advice was offered it could not compare to the battle itself. "Princess Ameya also Sailor Mercury, correct?" She nodded. "My own guard Zoicite speaks quit fondly of your time together. I understand you've been doing research on the strange phenomenon occurring in our frozen north, Zoicite says you believe it maybe related to the Great Solarian Disaster."

She nodded. "Yes, we have researched quite a lot together. I have grown fond of my time with Lord Zoicite. He is quit the intellectual. It is nice to have someone not of Mercurian blood who values intelligence above all else. Indeed it is a rare trait."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. He'd suspected his guard of pinning for the girl, but perhaps there was more than pinning. Endymion shook his head. "You desired a word?"

"Oh! Of course!" She seemed flush for a moment while she gathered her thoughts and banished the far away look that had appeared with the mention of Endymion's second in command. "I came to thank you. I know that you challenged the assassin on behalf of Re... My princess, Lady Serenity. We senshi were her dear friends, and this means more to us than you can know. On that note, I know many of the others have come to offer their advice. But I've come to offer the analysis of the Senshi." She waited a beat, and at Endymion's nod of approval she continued. "Since we discovered the death of the Princess was at the hands of the Red Assassin I have been studying her. Trying to learn everything I could. I've found that age, strength,agility, speed, gender and status do not have any baring on her ability to fight. She has killed many people in the years since my Ladies death, and if I have any advice to give it is that you have no plan of attack." Endymion dropped his jaw, "She's an unpredictable variable and the only option that leaves is to follow your instincts."

Endymion solemnly nodded. "Thank you, Princess Ameya."

Endymion showed the mercurian royal to his chamber door. Endymion sighed and headed to his bed. Laying down he closed his eyes.

Even more certain how to fight. . . Several different opponents. Which one would the assassin be? And what tricks would be up her red sleeve?

**The Evening of the Duel ~ Dinning Room**

Dinner was quiet, abnormally so considering the absence of the Red Lady. But it seemed that on this particular night her absence had the opposite of a calming effect. No one had touched the appetizer. No sound had been made since the chairs had first scrapped the floor across the floor at the begging of the meal. So no one missed the peels of laughter just outside the main double doors when the entrée was being passed.

"Put me down, you'll get me in trouble. I must return to my station."

"Tell them you dine with the kings tonight! We simply cannot let a delicate flower begin work after returning from such a journey! Just tell me whose pockets need lined! We have missed you child!"

Endymion furrowed his brow. The blond princess of Venus voiced his thoughts, "Kunzite?"

"But--"

"We simply won't take no for an answer child!"

Everyone had turned their eyes toward the door, but no one missed Reilynn's breathless, "Jedite?"

"No more of this nonsense child! We'll work it out in the morning! Here of all places we can find someone to vouch for your time this evening!"

"Zoicite?"

"And if all else fails we'll simply drag you back home with us! It will save us from years of worry!"

"No! I! Kunzite put me--" The doors burst open at that point showing Endymion's Royal Guard. In the arms of Endymion's largest guard was a petite brunette with deep green eyes. Giada gasped. Endymion's gaze turned into a scowl.

Kunzite starred in shock at the crowd gathered in the hall so when the girl pushed this time his grip loosened and she was able to jump delicately from his arms. "You weren't kidding about the gathering!" He laughed. "And to think we were worried!"

Endymion stood still scowling. "Whats the meaning of this?"

"Calm dow-" Jedite was cut off as the girl placed him with a look and shook her head.

She turned and glared at Endymion. The girl opened her mouth to speak and the delicate voice struck a cord of recognition in few who were present. "You've no right to ask questions in my home." She turned to look at the generals with pleading eyes, lowering her voice so that only they may hear. "I wish I could explain. I did miss you my friends. I-" She shook her head cutting herself off. "Endymion I shall return in a matter of moments and we shall see to our duel."

The generals were confused by the atmosphere in the rooms, and the glares being sent in their direction. Endymion's glare, the most recognized, was matched almost immediately by Kunzite as he spoke. "You idiots came with that murd-"

"That girl is an innocent!"

"She is the assasin!"

"Here you go again."

"But this time he is right, my friend." No one had noticed the assassin enter. But now all eyes focused on the red girl. She ignored all the faces but that of the silver haired general. "Perhaps you will let me explain later?"

Kunzite looked at the girl for a moment. She looked nothing like his little Rose. His gaze returned to her eyes, pleading with him for a chance to explain, a chance for forgiveness, a chance that he still might be proud of her after all this time. Kunzite nodded. "Anything for you, Little Rose. But, did I hear you say you've a duel with Endymion?"

The royals in the room were astonished. Those who had bothered to read the reports on Earth's royal guard heard that the commanding general was a harsh man. An honorable man. A stoic man.

Miniya glared daggers at the assassin. 'How dare she look at Kunzite that way! How dare he smile like that! How dare he offer her . . . anything! What I wrote in my reports was true! To even see the smallest speck of emotion from that man took me months! Even after two years of being my lover he seldom speaks the words! And now this display! For that!' Mina spared Kunzite from her glare for a moment to see if her fellow senshi were angry with her misjudgment, but they seemed to be equally focused on the other generals, and if looks could kill. . . 'What is it about this girl?'

Mina's head snapped to attention when the shadows came and began to clear away the tables, apparently during her contemplation the murderess had ended the conversation, and a new handsome young nobleman had appeared. She furrowed her brows, angry with Kunzite for causing her distraction, angry with the murderess for distracting Kunzite, and angry with herself for caring in the first place. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, focusing on the situation at hand. This battle could mean their freedom, or their willing enslavement.

The assassin cleared her throat. All eyes turned toward the girl, the noblemen, and the generals behind them. The noblemen spoke, "Generals, Royals would you please be seated in the chairs that have been placed at the edge of the room." All head turned to see the last shadow setting down a chair before it disappeared, and then quietly moved themselves to the edges of the room. "This is to be a battle to the death between High Prince of Earth, Endymion and the Red Lady Rose. They will be using the fighting style of the Royal Guards- Tutamen. You both shall find your great sword and shield waiting in the middle of the room." Endymion followed the assassin's lead and walked toward his sword. The sword looked heavy in her tiny hand and the shield bulky and awkward.

The room of royals watched as the Red Lady walked towards the edge of the make shift arena and set the shield down. "Whats this?" Endymion's voice raged.

" I choose the koutei stance. With my small stature it makes the most sense." Only the royal guards understood the meaning. The Tutamen was the style that encompassed many stances to allow for the difference in all of the Earth's various guard. Kunzite leaned forward focusing on the battle, 'She has a uniquely in depth knowledge of the Tutamen for someone not of the Royal Guard.'

"I- oh."

She returned to Endymion in the middle of the room. Holding up the great and heavy sword she took her stance.

"My prince, are you prepared?"

Endymion gave a nod and Lord Callenforth began to back slowly toward the other royals. "Then the duel shall begin."

The two began their dance circling the center of the room. The assassin struck first and clashed with Endymion's shield. Endymion pushed her back and drew up his sword with all his strength and brought it crashing down where the Lady had stood only seconds before.

He felt her touch on the back of his shirt and brought his sword around in a wide swing missing her by a fraction.

They began to circle again. Endymion struck first meeting her sword with his strength. She countered with agility, flicking her wrist so quickly Endymion couldn't catch the move before his strength was reversed on him and he stumbled back a step. Her slight tug on the right of his shirt brought him back into his proper stance, and back to circling.

Swish, swish, click, click, tug.

Endymion landed a blow, maring the Lady's right arm.

Swish, swish, click, click, crash.

Another tug at the back of his shirt.

Swish, tug, click, click.

The battle had raged for the last half hour. The skill level seemed an even match. However; Endymion seemed to have the upper hand remaining unscathed as the Lady bled from the slash on her right arm, cut across left thigh, slice across her abdomen, and knick across her left cheek just above the mask.

The were back to circling. The Lady moved again crashing against Endymion's shield. Endymion saw his chance. 'If I use my strength, she'll dive for my back, and I'll use that against her!' He pushed her back. Endymion pulled up his sword to bring it crashing down with feigned strength. However, she didn't follow the flow of the battle before. The lady strafed right out of his reach, as his sword came down she came back, stepping into his embrace, bringing the pommel of her sword down on the hand that held his sword sending it clattering across the floor. The fluid movement continued as she twirled left dropping down to sweep her right leg behind Endymion's knees, throwing him off his feet slamming him to the ground.

The impact stunned Endymion and sent his shield flying in the opposite direction of his sword.

As Endymion struggled to clear the stars from his eyes he felt a small pressure on his chest and a blade against his throat.

Endymion spat at her,"Finish it, you Murderous Whore."

"You admit I have bested you."

"You've won. Now finish it."

"Admit I bested you."

"You won! Just finish it!"

"And it was a fair fight?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes, scanning the creature before him. Sighing, "Yes. A fair fight, you won. Now finish it."

"I already have."

Endymion lowered his eyes, and something caught his attention. "But-"

She stayed crouched on his chest with the blade pressed against his throat as she gazed upon their audience. "This man challenged me for your lives, at the cost of his own. He has admitted defeat, and with this your ensured assistance." There was a groan of displeasure. "Even so, you need to understand this- I hold his life in my hands, and I freely give it back."

The blade was removed. She slowly began to stand, opening her mouth to continue, she was interrupted by Ikuko, "My Lady! There is trouble in Molly's village!"

In a matter of seconds the Red Lady lifted her weight off Endymion's chest, he grabbed the knife glinting from her boot making a wild slash. The Lady stumbled back, causing Endymion to just miss the mask, instead slicing across her breast above her heart.

The Red Lady began to shimmer before his eyes and there was a solid silver flash before Endymion's world turned black.

There was a stunned silence as the last traces of the Red Lady disappeared and silver hair cascaded to the floor.

Serenity, Heir of the Silver Millennium, slowly stood to her full height.


	6. A Fine Job

**Author's Note: Here's this weeks. Sorry its late(its complicated and more than you care to know about my personal life and stupid stupid men... so just stick with sorry). I can't think of anything important. Have fun. Thanks for the reviews!! I love em!! :D I'm kinda half assedely working on somthing new- gives me cheer and joy and reason to continue every time I hear your feed back! Have fun! Bye.**

Serenity looked to Ikuko, "Speak your news. What of Molly?"

Ikuko nodded, "There are-"

Selenity stepped forward, the first to snap back to reality. "My darling, Serenity?"

Serenity turned in the blink of an eye. The rest of the room came back to reality with think 'clink' that sounded just behind Selenity as a dagger sunk into the wall. Blood began to blossom from a delicate cut on the older woman's cheek. "Understand this- All of you! I am not your princess. Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium is dead. If any of you, insults me as such again I promise you my blade will not be so kind as to miss again. I will take your tongue to guarantee your silence." She turned to Ikuko. "Let us away to the observation chamber. Speak your tale on the way."

After the last echoes of their conversation disappeared down the corridor, Selenity fell to her knees sobbing. "My child! Is what has become of you any better than your death?"

There was an echo as Luna's hand collided with her queen's cheek. Artemis stepped up to his wife and pulled her hands to her side. Firmly holding both hands in place. "My Lady, please. On behalf of my wife, I beg your forgiveness-"

Luna tried to pull away but he held her firm and so she struggled. "Forgiveness from her? I will have no such thing! Not here!! She is no queen here! There are no royal titles! These people are no one! But that girl, she is the child I have missed for years. The daughter you and I raised when this woman forgot how to love!" She turned her gaze from her husband to her queen, "Why do you think this child has become that is worse than her rotting corpse in the ground?"

Tears streaked the monarch's face as she looked up to her advisor. "She has robbed us of our freedom! She has robbed people of their lives! She is nothing more than a cold unfeeling monster!"

"You are guilty of those same crimes. You robbed her freedom when you betrothed her to that! You robbed her life when you punished her for the transgressions of her father! You've been nothing more than a tyrant to that child since his departure! And you think you have the right to judge her?"

"She is an assassin."

Luna scoffed. "Oh, yes. I know. She does a fine job, look at how dead we are. Especially Endymion over there after his duel to the death!"

"But-"

"There is not a scratch on him."

"She has disgraced-"

"You, My Lady are the disgrace! I do not know what that girl is up to, but I trust her now more than ever. What I do know is that she has planted her roots, grown strong, and become a beautiful Rose all on her own. She is the same child I knew all those years ago, more beautiful and wise than ever. You cannot convince me other wise." She turned to glare at Artemis. "Let me go. Endymion made a promise and we all agreed. I have a different lady to serve." Her husband's grip went slack with his jaw. Luna quickly turned leaving the room and rushing off in the direction she had last heard her lost child.

"My Lady, I-"

Selenity shook her head cutting off Artemis's apologies. "No. She is right." The queen wiped away the last of her tears. "There should never be apologies for honesty." Selenity looked to Ameya on her far left. "Mercury, dear, please check on the Prince."

Mercury scrambled to the middle of the room where the prone terran lay. Soon after she knelt she was joined by Zoicite. She quickly scanned Endymion while glaring daggers at Zoicite. Keeping her voice low and the venom apparent, "You knew my lady was here?" Zoicite looked shocked and before he could deny the accusations of his lady, she turned and spoke to her monarch. "He is simply unconscious, My Queen. It would be best if his guard took him to his chambers."

Selenity smiled a gentle smile. "Very good. The Inner Senshi shall lead you gentlemen, I'm sure you have missed each other these last few months."

After the generals picked up their liege, following their ladies from the room. Once out of hearing shot of the others, Zoicite looked to Ameya. "We did not know she was your lady."

She glared daggers back. "So you consort with assassins!"

"She was not an assassin when we met her." Jedite argued.

"No, she was a princess!" Reilyn argued back.

Kunzite sighed. "No. I believe he means when Endymion and I came across her in the market place. She was nothing more than a frightened girl."

"So? What made this child special? Why do you care for her?" Makaila spit back.

"The Lady has a special aura. We knew her to be good. We saw the pain she suffered unjustly at the hands of our crazed lord." Nephrite shook his head. "She was such a delicate flower, and yet so brave and unyielding in the harsh winds of his madness."

They group had come to Endymion's room. The guards laid him on his bed, removing everything except his pants, as a matter of both comfort and decency. Kunzite was the last out of the room and quietly closed the large oak doors. The group began to head back, when Miniya grabbed Kunzite's arm. "You love her."

He looked the senshi of love in the eye, knowing he could not deny her this truth, and nodded. "Just as I love my darling sister, Tanzanite."

Miniya looked back searching for reassurance. After a moment she nodded and continued their walk. The group seemed to have paired off. Having come to a better understanding of the misleading actions of the evening.

"Why do you think she allowed it?"

Nephrite looked at her from her far left, "Allowed what?"

Reilynn looked up. "Why she allowed the torture. All she had to do was tell him who she was, remove her disguise. And from there a simple test could have confirmed."

Jedite shrugged. "Perhaps she felt life with the Queen to be worse."

"Or she feared the damage the rumors would have on the two royal households and the betrothal." Makaila offered.

Ameya nodded. "Those both seem perfectly reasonable. But there could be a million other reasons."

"And only Rose knows which one is the real one." Zoicite finished.

A comfortable silence settled on the group as they finished their walk to the dinning hall. Entering, they saw that no one had moved from their seats. All seemingly waiting for something. The group split returning to their chairs. Miniya looked to Artemis. "What is everyone still doing in here?"

"Ikuko returned shortly after you left. Ser-err Rose, whatever.- Has announced that we are in a state of emergency. She requires our assistance, and for the time being asks that we remain here. Until she can assign us our tasks."

"I see."

"There was quiet a fuss over that." He shot his charge a quick grin before becoming serious again. At Miniya's confused look he went on to explain, "Tancred thought to argue with the Lady. He jumped up, said we didn't have to do a damn thing she said because she hadn't really defeated Endymion. It was a duel to the death after all. The Lady argued that even Endymion had admitted his defeat. She continued saying that Endymion had already stretched her patience and kindness beyond its limit and if Tancred didn't quit his belligerent arguing he would see the beginning of her anger. So he turned to Selenity, asked her command, saying that though she denied who she was, the girl was still obviously Lunarian and thus one of the Queen's subjects. This, of course, infuriated the Lady and with in seconds Tancred was being pinned to the ground by two of those shadows. The Lady walked right up to him, placed her dagger on his tongue, and asked him to repeat his objections." Artemis let loose a chuckle. "She had such a dark look across her features that even Ares looked scared for the man. I must say she has become quite something. Anyway, when Tancred held his tongue, she looked at all of us, challenged us to speak our minds like he had. Then very politely explained to Tancred, that she was no longer Lunarian and as the Red Assassin Rose she bowed to no one. After politely suggesting to the room at whole that it would be best if she not be angered again, she reminded us to stay here."

Miniya's eyes bulged. "We were only gone for but a moment!"

"And she left but a moment before you returned."

Not a moment passed after the explanation before Ikuko came back. "The Lady has asked for some volunteers for a mission." Immediately the four inner senshi stood, along the Endymion's generals. "Wonderful, follow me."

The group followed silently through the long wide hallways of the castle, turning where the had not previously noticed a corner, continuing forward, when they were certain and end must come. After what felt like they'd been traveling for hours, Ikuko stopped in front of two obsidian doors and entered. The group followed and was astonished by the technology hidden within. A combined wealth of the knowledge and technology from every planet in the sol system, all connected ruining beautiful as one large unit as if the planets had been conspiring and developing this final project all along. Ameya swooned at the sight of such science, Zoicte giddily caught her. Grinning he turned to the assassin, "Rose, this is a master piece of technology!"

Ameya found her footing once more and rushed in to inspect the room. "This is mercurian! And over here martian! And do I see a uranian sub-duel powered processing core at the heart? This is pure genius! The way you've manipulated all of this together! Why, I'm astonished!"

The Lady was standing in front a wall of monitoring screens, she had turned to gaze upon them as they entered and seeing Ami's reaction she grinned widely. "I'm glad you approve, Ami. I got the idea from your lectures."

Rei looked hesitantly at the woman she knew as a girl. "We are to call you Rose?"

Serenity shook her silver mane, "No. Whatever you like, just don't let the others hear you. I can't have them thinking I'm still one of Selenity's subjects. I'm already have a hard enough time keeping you lot corralled."

Mina grinned, rushing to her Princess and enveloping her in a hug, "Artemis told me what you did to Tancred, you naughty girl! But truly, Ren, it is good to see you, alive and well!" She pulled to take in Serenity's appearance only to be pushed aside and the other three friends rushed in for a hug of their own.

Rei was the last to pull away fresh tears in her eyes, "Ikuko said you needed assistance?"

Serenity nodded her head. "That I do. The woman that hired me to kill you was to pay me by sundown for the deaths of Endymion's generals, but now she's sent agents to 'negotiate' new terms of the deal."

"What do you mean 'negotiate'?" Mako questioned.

"There are some communities under my wing. I keep an eye of them, keep them protected. For several of these villages, I am acting leader. One of these villages is being threatened." She sighed and rubbed her face with both hands as a sign of frustration. "I cannot allow her to deny my payment for the their," she gestured towards the generals, "death because then she will continue to harass this village. If it were to get out that these people were under my protection, that their lives are a bargaining tool- It would simply never end."

Ami nodded. "That seems like a perfectly logical conclusion. What are you to do about this?"

"I need to slaughter the village."

Kunzite's eyes grew wide, "But-"

Serenity held up her hands, "Stop right there. I didn't mean it like that. What I would do is fake it in much the same way as I faked your death's."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow. "And how did you do that?"

Serenity sighed, "Well I have not had a chance to come up with fake footage of your death, but well- I have been studying a bit of everything. I used the alchemy of the Solarian's combined with a martian technique. That, well. You have seen the shadow servants correct?" Everyone nodded. "Its like they used to do on the Sun. I borrow the shadows of those who rest. With the girls, I borrowed their shadow, to project an image of them. Combined with some martian techniques, I used a drop of your blood, mine, and a few other ingredients to give the projection some solidity, and life to be spilled."

Rei frowned. "What is the price? How can you borrow the image of death like that? After all, everyone knows that to receive something in alchemy you must give something."

"Just the blood Rei. Once a person wakes up, their shadow is returned, and short of the blood, nothing remains to suggest foul play."

Jedite raised an eyebrow."And what will this person think when all the corpses disappear come the morn?"

"I intend to burn the village down so she could not expect to find a corpse."

"What do you need from us?"

Serenity smiled, "Well actually Ami, I need you and Zoicite to help Luna in the medical ward. The villagers will be coming in there, and they need to be given a night cap so they fall asleep and I can use their shadows. As for you other six, I need you to work your way into the village, make sure everyone goes into the barn you'll first appear in. They need to prick their finger on the nail sticking in the door way, just a drop of blood to be spilled, not a bit more. I've already completed everything else. After they fall asleep, their shadow will walk out the door as flesh."

Rei nodded. "What will you be doing?"

"Negotiating."

Mina sighed. "How will you know when we've finished?"

"I'm not sure. I could give you a certain-"

"I could come and rub against your leg, Serenity." Artemis suggested from the doorway where he had appeared moments before.

"Artemis-"

"My apologies, my lady, I meant no disrespect."

"No, it is fine, call me what you like. And that is a wonderful plan. They will think nothing of a cat. Molly will meet us in the barn, she will help you get a head count, make sure you get everyone out. And Artemis, there should be some flour in the barn, have Mina cover your crescent, I can't have any loose ends here. Ikuko, please take Ami and Zoicite to the medical ward." The group left the room, eight heading back the way they came, and three heading the opposite direction. "I'll be giving you a key," She held up a simple looking brass key, "It uses Venusian alchemy. This key, no matter the lock, will take you to the destination you have in mind." She stopped in front of a door, put the key in the lock, and walked into a barn.

The others followed her through, and the group was a greeted by a work hardened red haired woman with sparkling green eyes. As soon as the last member, Mina, was through Serenity closed the door and handed the Venusian the key. Molly smiled. "My lady! You're in fine form today!"

Serenity smiled politely in return, "You are to kind. Do you have the items I requested?" Molly nodded, handing each of the girl an outfit as well as the generals, "The stables are right over there, go change, you shall need to blend in with the people. Be subtle. Discretion is of the utmost importance." She turned to Molly as they others went to change. "Has the word been whispered? Do they understand?" Worry lined her delicate voice.

Molly smiled. "No need to worry, M' Lady. You've given this town so much, and what 'appens today is to 'elp us. Some one was bound to find out. We all knew it would 'appen. I've spoken with everyone myself. I used my key and everythin of importance or value has already been transferred to individual chambers in your palace, like ya asked. You've done so much for us already, we trust you. We know this is for the best."

Tears entered Serenity's eyes, "Molly I-"

"Now 'ush! With tears in your eyes they'll know they got to ya! Just dance your way through the blood, keep your blade graceful, and at the very least you can enjoy killin Fredrick! Lord knows 'e gets on everyone's nerves!"

"Molly, this is no time for jokes."

Molly smiled gently. "Nor is this for tears. You've done nothing wrong. You are saving us and you know that. And if you still feel uncertain, you can come speak with us in the morning. After all, thanks to you we'll all be there."

The girls and generals headed around the corner, dressed in simple peasant clothes. Molly hugged Serenity one last time, "Knock 'em dead!"

Serenity grinned shaking her head and wiping away the last of her tears. "You are impossible." Serenity pulled her red mask out of the small bag that hung on her belt, and tide it around her face. Immediately the silver girl shimmered from view, only to be replaced be the red leather clad assassin.

Red eyes sparkling she looked to the group. "Get to work! A drop of blood each."

Serenity watched the first fifteen citizens come, drop their blood, and head to the safety of her home, before she slid silently out the door, sneaking her way around the village to appear behind the agents that had been sent for the negotiations.

Serenity eyed them before speaking. They were both around six feet tall. The one on the right had shoulder length brown hair slicked back into a pony tail. The other one had short black hair, slicked back, and greased so not a hair was out of place. They were both wearing to armor that the other agents had worn. The emblem, a human skull set afire, and the colors, dark gray and green, of their dark realm proudly displayed on both their armor and tunics. "Gentlemen."

The men turned around, all evil smirks and glares. The slick black hair spoke first, and Serenity recognized him instantly; he was Autumn, son of one of the elders in the Gypsy tribe to the far west. "Good lady, how kind of you to grace us with your presence."

The red head bowed slightly in greeting and acknowledgment. "Autumn. This is where you have strayed to. Your grandmother worries."

The smirk turned to a frown. "That old bat! Ha! If she was so concerned with me, or her people, she would have chosen someone more suitable as her apprentice."

"Someone more suitable? Or someone more like you?"

"I was her first choice until you showed up and enchanted her!"

"You? You were not ever considered! She is the wise woman, and you think she would have considered the fool? No my dear boy, you were never her first choice, nor were you her last." There was laughter and mockery in the red eyes above the mask.

"Why you-" He rose his hand to strike her, and was stopped by the brunette next to him.

"This is not why we are here." Said the deep baritone voice, the first hints of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes. I was informed you wished to negotiate, but I assure you there is nothing to negotiate." There was a certainty in her voice, that cause the green eyes of the brunette to sharpen in caution.

"Our Queen refuses to pay the price on the heads of the High Lords of the Golden Kingdom."

"Do you know what happened to the last man who refused to pay me my bounty?"

Autumn smirked, the look of triumph in his inky brown eyes. "Aw, but we shall pay you M' Lady." One delicate eyebrow raised speculatively. "Look around you. We offer 'protection' to the people of this village."

Serenity looked around, hoping to catch sign of Artemis, knowing the negotiating would soon come to a close. "What would these people need protection from?"

The green eyed brunette looked to the forest and made a motion with his right hand. Serenity could just see the outline of half a dozen grotesquely shaped youma as they stepped forward just enough to be seen.

Serenity searched her mind her a response, as she felt something rub against her leg, she glanced down to see a white feline rubbing through her ankles, it gave the slightest nod. She shoved it aside with her foot, not giving her comrade a second glance. "You assume I want these people protected."

Autumn grinned. "Why of course-"

"And that is why you are a fool." His brown eyes darkened in fury. "Seeing as you've found this town, you know of my use for these people, they lose all value." She pulled a long slender silver sword from the sheath at her hip. "And must be terminated." The blade sliced across the throat of a villager not three feet to their left. A sharp scream of a child sent alarm to the rest of the village, only to be cut short as a dagger hit her in the throat.

The two agents of the dark kingdom stood stunned and starring at the massacre in front of them, to afraid to move or speak.

In a matter of minutes the entire village lay dead and a blaze as everything and everyone had been set fire too.

Men searched for a site of the assassin somewhere amidst the carnage. Autumn jumped as a slender hand clamped on the back of his neck. He looked to his associate, now lying dead on the ground, a glazed look in his green eyes as the stared at nothing. He looked to the Lady. The red blood spattered across the small amount of white skin around her unearthly red eyes gave her an unholy look of beauty and death. He squirmed in her grip and found her gloved hand to be sticky, and he knew it to be the blood of these people. He looked to the forest opening his mouth to call for assistance from the demons with in. "They are dead. Everything. Everyone." An evil joy lit her eyes. "Except you."

"But-"

"You report back to your Dark Queen. You tell her I will not negotiate. She will pay my fee, and if she finds herself short on funds, I'll take her life as acceptable payment." He opened his mouth, struggling to find anything there, "Now hurry off. I've got a gypsy tribe to," She let her eyes roam the carnage before her. "Visit." She turned her back to the shaking man, walking into the flames, and disappearing from his sight.


	7. Herstory

**Endymion's Chambers in the Castle of the Red Lady**

Endymion woke to the sound of hustle and bustle in the hall way. He put a hand to his head, as he used a small bit of his strength to rid himself of the dull ache there.

Endymion looked around his chambers as he struggled to remember how he'd gotten there. There was a soft knock on his door and he looked up. "Come in."

Kunzite peeked around the corner. "My Liege, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Endymion smiled. "I've been worse. What is going on? What happened? How did I get here? Last I remember was my duel with the assassin."

Kunzite came into the room followed by Miniya, Princess of Venus they each took a chair by his fire place. "You don't happen to remember your defeat?"

Endymion glared. "I remember that. It was a lucky blow. One little slip." Miniya snorted and Kunzite rolled his eyes. "You disagree? I had that fight, she was bloodied and beaten, and there's not a scratch on me."

Kunzite stood, moving over to the foot of the bed, "You were not wounded because she chose not to wound you. It was only truly a duel to the death if she lost." He grabbed Endymion's tunic and handed it to his lord. "Check the back side, she marked the most there."

Endymion held the garment over his hands and noticed slits in the fabric, and Miniya gasped. "I saw the movements! But she was-"

"Keeping track of the times she could have killed Endymion." Understanding entered Endymion's eyes as he looked to Kunzite. "She handed you the fight M' Lord, and only when your defeat was undeniable did she grab victory."

"I-"

Miniya rolled her eyes. "And even after she spared the pathetic life you wished to throw away, you disgraced yourself further, throwing away your honor, by attacking M' Lady after you admitted defeat."

Endymion shook his head in objection. "I had to see- To know- I. Wait a moment, I missed her mask. But the disguise still fell?"

Kunzite nodded. "It was luck. She used the same trick from when she was in our care. You missed the mask but managed to cut the tatoo of a rose that was on her left breast."

"Oh- Then who-" Endymion's brow scrunched in confusion and he looked to Miniya. "Your La-" A memory flashed to his mind. Long silver locks and then the darkness of his unconscious mind. "She is Selenity's heir?"

The Venusain princess gravely nodded. "And still, at least technically, your future bride."

A confused anguished look crossed the earthlings suddenly pale face. He could almost hear the accusations as if the girl had said them allowed. 'Still engaged to the monster!!' Endymion stood and took a step, hearing her voice say his fears, 'The monster she abandoned her home to run from!' Three more long strides and he was at the door. 'Whom she abandoned me to run from!' He pushed past his visitors, forgetting his shirt, forgetting any sense of decency, 'And it is this monster who has trapped her yet again.'

He began walking, not paying attention to his direction or surroundings. He shook his head to try and rid his mind of the haunting thoughts, but still they assaulted him. He stopped. "Was I really so unbearable?" His whisper was lost in the throng of people, and he suddenly noticed the crowd of people in the hall. Some adults, some children. Some peasants, some beggars, some gypsies. He looked around the hall, searching for something familiar to tell him he hadn't escaped and then he saw it. The large dark cherry doors with carved wooden roses. 'The doors mother described. The door leading to the _assassin's_ chambers.' His mind hissed the word like it was poison, but his heart pained to hear it describe the gentle creature. 'Ha! Gentle, she's quick as a cobra! And has a nastier bite!' He placed a hand on the door berating himself his heart telling him it was a lie. Endymion was snapped from his thought by a hand placed on his own. He followed it up a muscular arm, to a slim neck, and a hard thin face surrounded by wild red hair.

"My Lord, I've been trying to tell you the Great Lady isn't in!"

Endymion looked to the woman, mind distracted once more as he was certain he recognized this hard woman. "Dwahuh?" The garbled gibberish was the only thing his distracted mind could produce as a response.

The woman chuckled. "Lots less articulate this time!"

And then the pieces of his mind snapped together. "You're Molly Hatchet! Wife of the great kni-"

"Widow, actually, of that Rotten son of a bitch Thomas 'Atchet."

Endymion's face became puzzled. "The knight murdered in cold blood by the Red Lady?"

"Ha! You type never listen! Tried to tell you when you built that monstrosity of a tribute to that festering piece of manure! But ya know everythin so well!"

"I-" He paused. He remembered her asking for an audience when the tribute was being planned. He couldn't quite remember talking to the woman. But he remembered the situation and the woman.

Thomas Hatchet, a knight of the Golden Kingdom, was assigned the task of protecting a particular village, as many knights were. Five years into his assignment- two months after Endymion's forced release of the girl who was presumably Serenity- he had been murdered. Endymion was outraged. He'd investigated himself, but found the towns people of little use. He had thought, at the time, they were afraid for their lives. But seeing Molly now. . . After a month he found enough evidence to conclude it was another death at the hands of the assassin, the Red Lady. He'd had a monument erected in the knight's honor. Seeing their was no real gain for the assassin from the knight's death, Endymion had concluded that there was a value to the village. He had assigned a highly decorate general and his own personal trainer, Collin Quilestrine, to the protection of the small town.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Where is Sir Quilestrine?"

Her smile brightened. "Collin? 'E's my husband now. Guess ya could say I've got a thing for men in shinnin armor!" She chuckled at her own joke. "'E's just round the corner. COLLIN!"

The red haired woman looked over her shoulder, to see Collin coming around the corner a big grin on his face, "Yeah Mol?"

"His _Majesty_," Endymion noticed she snorted the word _majesty_, "Was askin after ya?"

The knights gaze left his wife for the first time, "Oh!" He tumbled into a hasty bow, "My liege!"

Molly grabbed him and pulled him up just as quickly. "None of that here, love! We're not in 'is kingdom, we're in 'ers, and ya know she don't like no one bowin!"

Collin gave Endymion a look that clearly apologized, but showed he would obey the fiery red head. "Right, of course, Love. My liege, I hope you have been well?"

"Quite. But I do seem to be confused. Perhaps you and your wife?" He made the term a question and Collins sparkling eyes clearly said he was correct, "Could help me?"

"Anything."

"Didn't I assign you to protect the village from the assassin?"

Molly's boisterous laugh cut off any response Collin might have hoped to form. "Protection? From 'er?" Her loud voice started to catch the attention from several people in the hall. "What we needed was protection from that demon of a man, Hatchet!" There were several grunts of approval and several more people began to pay attention. "The fiend wore your symbol like he was king! Acted like he owned us! He paid a right bit 'o our gold to yer inspectors to make sure his reports was top notch! But that tyrant took all the money we could afford to give, he stole booze from the pub and helped himself ta anything on our carts! I was the first woman he raped, and so he said he'd done right by me to marry me, and for that honor he beat me. But I wasn't the last to be raped. And at fifteen I wasn't the youngest." He could hear the venom in her voice. "Some of the girls took their lives rather than be faced with his hunger again. The villain shamed us all."

Endymion was stunned. "I did not know."

"And ya never cared to. Ya never listened."

"My apologies can never be enough. I have been a --" he swallowed his pride, "Fool for a great long while. Please. I beg you. I am listening now. Tell me your tale."

(AN: This is kinda important so I'm toning down Molly's accent just a tad just for this.)

Her hard eyes looked deep into his. Endymion saw a grim serious look, and did his best to reflect a sincere interest and a deeply felt apology in his own. She nodded. "Five years we suffered. Him takin everythin, killin those who were brave enough and tried to fight, and payin off those with the power to stop it.

And then on day this little brunette, pipsqueak of a girl, comes into town, stranger ta all. And ol' Hatchet, he fancies her and her exotic charms. He's never really risked takin from an outsider before, but five years kinda boosts his confidence. So he grabs the little filly by the neck and tries to drag her off, but she don't go so easily. So he tells her how its done. How this is his village, and if she wants to walk out alive she'll do just as we done, and give him what he wants. He says 'A lotta people bigger, stronger than you have fallen to my blade so just bend over, I promise it'll hurt, and the more you fight the longer I'll take.' None of us says a thing, we're all too scared and we watch as he tries again to drag this wisp of a thing off knowin he'll get what he wants cause he always does.

But before we can blink he's flat on his back and the tip of his own sword is pressed to his throat. And that tiny little thing says ta him, 'You gluttonous tub of guts! Do you know who I am?' She gives him a moment and he don't move, 'I am the assassin, The Red Lady,' she continues in her velvety voice, 'And you presume to take me into a barn and have me bend over? I do not know how long you have been a tyrant here, but let me tell you your reign of terror is over. I am taking this town under my wing, and if I so much as suspect that your thinking of taking one undo cent from these people I'll have your head!' And she takes his blade, swings it in her hand, and pins him to the ground by the giblets between his leg. 'Here's a final bit of advice, oaf, this is one of any face. I can be any where and every where. Your liege may be ignorant to this tyranny, but I will not tolerate it. Behave, little pig, for I'll be watching.' And before anythin else can happen she's disappeared!

And fer a while things is good. He brought in a physician from who knows where to fix up her damage, but everything is better. He doesn't take so much, pays for things, leaves girls alone, but he's always lookin over his shoulder, waitin to see if someones there.

After about a month he snaps. He killed three girls in the middle of the market without a warning. Jennifer Hadley, Samantha Barns, and Joyce Townshend. I'm at the tip of his blade next. He's mad. He's shoutin bout how its got ta be one of us girls, and unless she comes up he'll kill us all.

I won't lie. I thought I was dead. I figured a girl like that had fergot all about us. So I closed my eyes and I waited for that sick son of a whore to slice me through, but after a moment I don't feel nothing so I peak with one eye, and the Lady all in red is in front of me. His sword stickin in all the way through the flesh of her left shoulder, and before he can pull it out his head is rollin on the ground, and a second later his body catches up.

Its quiet all around. We don't know what to do. Ya see, we were finally free! But the Lady, and she's just that- a Lady- and she's all beaten up and she falls to her knees, tears streamin down that pretty face, sobs rackin her tiny frame. So I rush to her side, just knowing its got ta be her shoulder and I shout fer some hot water and some bandages, and a stick. And I get the stick and I have her bight down, and I pull the blade out in a nice smooth move. Several of us work together and bandage her up, and still she's cryin, so I take her in my arms and I hear her sayin somethin, so I lean in real close, and she's beggin for our forgiveness!! And I say what? And she begs to be forgiven, goes on about how those girls shouldn't a died, and how its all her fault! Says she wanted to give the man a second chance, to change, ta be good- even if its only cause there's a watchful eye, she says everyones got some good. And she says how she's naïve and stupid, and she's killed our sisters.

We told her we couldn't forgive her, when there was nothin she done wrong. Even the worst of us see that what she says about the good is true, and we don't blame her for nothin. And all of us know those girls wouldn't either. She's been our angel ever since."

Endymion shook his head. "I never knew."

Collin's laugh cut off further thoughts. "It gets better. You send me there to protect these people, and the first day I rode into town in my best armor tryin to impress, and right down the main road marches this red clad figure, and I just know this has got to be the girl you've been on a wild goose chase for. She walks right up to me. She looks me in the eyes and says, 'You're the new law?' I nod my head, 'I'm hear for their protection, and the Prince has specifically ordered me to protect them from you!' And before I go on, Molly walks up and pops me right on the nose! Let me tell you, this girl has a hell of a left hook and I'm out like a light. When I come to, the Lady is tending to me, she checks me over. And when its clear the only permanent damage is to my pride, she looks me straight in the eye and says. 'This is my village. These people are my family. I guard them with my life. If you over step your position and try and harm these people I will take that as a direct threat. I will silence you.' And before I can argue, she's gone. I looked all around, kinda baffled and Molly just laughs at my bewildered look and says, 'She does that a lot. Ya get used to it!' Thats when I learned the truth. I made small mention of it in my reports, but I guess ya never read them."

"I've been a fool for some time. I rarely bother reading the reports, I always assumed if you had information on the Red Lady you would come straight to me."

"Molly here, had already tried. And honestly, I didn't try very hard to bring it to your attention, I knew your obsession with the girl, and I feared to be labeled as an enemy of the kingdom."

"I think I've been confused about exactly whom my enemies are."

"I figured that out early on. Thats why I took it upon myself to train the child in the ways of our knights."

Endymion's eyes bulged, "You taught her The Tutamen?"

Collin nodded. "She was protecting our people- far better than knights like Hatchet- she had more of a right to know than them. I must say she's quite a talented little filly."

Endymion chuckled, "That does explain how she defeated me."

Collin grinned, "Only student I've ever had that surpassed you M' Lord. She learned everything I had to teach, took not more than a month. She's patient, graceful, hard working, understanding, calm, and modest. By the end of the month, she could have defeated even the finest knights in your army."

"A month? But it takes years of-"

"She's a quick study. Persistent. If I'd had the stamina to keep up with her, she could have probably mastered a stance a day. You should also know, Hatchet was her first kill."

"I- She sounds completely intriguing. There seems to be quit a lot I have yet to learn about this girl. If you could excuse me, I should like to speak with the girl."

Molly laughed, "But sir, I've already said the Lady isn't in. None have seen her since we abandoned the village."

Endymion gave the girl a confused looked. "Why did you have to abandon the village?"

A sad look crossed the face of the people gathered and many began to disperse. "We was bein threatened. Whoever hired her to kill you lot, didn't want ta pay fer yer generals. Two men came to _negotiate_," she spit the word. "The lady was afraid that as soon as word got out, there'd be brigands, thieves, crazed lords all bangin down our doors threatenin our lives should she not follow their biddin." Molly shrugged. "So she came in faked our slaughter and thats the last we seen of her."

Endymion nodded. "If you should see her, would you tell her I should like an audience?"

Molly nodded, "Sure thing, M' Lord."

Endymion nodded once more, beginning to become lost in his thoughts again as he headed in the opposite direction of the dispersing crowd.

He struggled for a line of thought to follow, grasping at random thoughts. 'How could such dishonesty and depravity occur in our kingdom when mother and father keep such a close eye on things?' He came to a corridor and turned left. 'How many men has she justly killed like Hatchet?' He turned right. 'Were things better under grandfather's iron fist?' He shook his head, 'No. I've seen first hand the difference on the people's faces.' ' How many people has she unjustly killed?' Left. 'How many people have I unjustly punished?' He paled at the thought stopping for a moment as he pictured the exotic brunette child that had been Serenity. 'Lord Callenforth has always been a loyal subject, a good man what has instilled his loyalty in Serenity? Could his story be as dark as Molly's?' Left. 'Am I seen as the tyrant as my grandfather was? When mother and father have gone will real loyalty remain? Or only fear?' He stopped. "Fear of the monster she saw all those years ago." The echo startled him and for the first time since he'd left the crowded corridors of the living quarters, Endymion took in his surroundings. The candles in the hallway, that hadn't already burnt out, were burning low and dim. In the shadows Endymion could see only one path that wouldn't lead him back to the way he came. The mysteries hidden in the shadows began to call him forward, and he continued on his path. Fifty paces down the hall Endymion came to two enormous black doors. The doors seemed forbidding. No pretty pictures were carved into the wood like the lighter more inviting oak doors he'd seen in the living and dinning corridors. A sudden moan that came from nowhere caused Endymion to take a sudden step back. He stared at the doors waiting for anything that should confirm his sudden nervousness.

A high pitched shrill scream filled the empty corridors.

Endymion stumbled back, turned to run, and then stopped in his tracks as a he suddenly thought out loud, "Serenity!" A sense of caring, concern and fear pushed him through the dark doors and he stumbled into a room filled with all sorts of screens, wires, monitors, a bed- "A bed!!"

He rushed forward and was intercepted by Ikuko who held him at bay as he watched in terror as a thin red line appeared across Serenity pale slender neck. A gurgling noise escaped her mouth, and after a moment he realized she was trying to scream and choking on her bed. "She's dying!" He pushed forward, knocking Ikuko to the floor. He was at her side in an instant only to see the wound on her throat closed, but blood still soaking the sheet. He raised a hand and brushed her face, "Wha-"

Ikuko pulled his hand back to his side. "She's fine, M' Lord."

And for a few minutes she was, Endymion watched as the pale girl rested peaceful, until without warning Serenity sat up gasping as blood blossomed from her bosom, being sluggishly pumped forward by the injured heart below. Endymion pulled his hands from Ikuko's grip and placed a lightly glowing golden hand above her heart. "Fine?" A moment later he felt the pulsing liquid subside as the wound healed. He raised a bloody hand to Ikuko's eyes. "You call this fine?"

Ikuko shook her head a sad look crossing her aged features, a sign escaping her lips as she searched for the right explanation. "The child knew the price when she invoked the magic."

Serenity's scream filled the air as first her stomach was sliced and then her throat, immediately turning the scream into a horrid gurgling sound.

He held her hand letting his magic spread. He noticed her features calm almost instantly at his touch, but could feel the beginnings of a sword cutting into his own flesh. "What magic is this?"

Ikuko shook her head. "The Lady's own brand. I won't go into the details, but sometimes the Lady finds it necessary to fake a death to save a life. With all the advancements in technology, it has become difficult, but the Child developed a technique where she grants the shadow of an individual life to be displayed, form to be cut, and-"

The death finished.

"Blood."

Serenity rested.

Ikuko took in the resting child, her eyes unable to turn from the gorey scene she knew was about to follow. "Yes. And blood to be spillt. Its a kind of alchemy and so as a death is given-"

The new cut split her skull, no scream issued.

"The cost is she dies?"

Ikuko closed her sad eyes and shook her head. "Sadly no, I feel that would be better. No. The cost is the death must be felt."

Another death finished.

Endymion had many more questions, but as he searched for the right one another death sliced through her pale skin, he found himself asking, "How long will this go on? Would you allow me to help her?"

Ikuko's eyes focused on the bleeding heart of her lady. "Each death takes no more than three minutes. There were more than a hundred villagers. She's only got through twelve deaths so far." She turned to Endymion and noticed the hint of the same injury her Lady had. "You wish to suffer with her?" He nodded looking at Serenity's blood stained face. "She always denies help. Refuses to find a-" she struggled for the right word, "less painfully way. But anything, please. Do what ever you need, I can't watch this another minute."

"Could you get me a dagger?"

Ikuko rushed to a table a few meters away, coming back with a delicate silver dagger, she paused before handing Endymion the hilt looking into his eyes. Satisfied with what she saw, she allowed him to take the blade. He sliced the palm of his left hand, and repeated the wound on Serenity, he looked to Ikuko's startled eyes and explained. "I can push the magic through my skin, but it flows best through my blood. I have seen such proof when healing my generals on the battlefield." While speaking he'd taken Serenity's hand in his own, pressing the wounds together. "I don't understand exactly what magics she's invoked, but I think I can better- "A new death had started and Endymion had to grit his teeth as he felt the pressure of a blade split his side, but felt no blood spill from the wound. He looked to Serenity's wound and saw a similar slash split her in two, but saw nothing spilled. "See. I can better help, if I let my blood flow through her veins." He struggled to control his breathing as he regained in on the pain that had over taken his body.

Tears continued to spill down Ikuko's face. "Thank you. I know you don't understand anything she has done, or the person whom she has become, but-"

He shook his head. "You're right. But I heard what she did for one village in my kingdom. There story was enough for me to pardon her of every crime I thought she had committed." He let out a breath of relief as the death finished. Moments later the blade slicing through his chest caused him to let out a scream.

"There's room on the other side of M' Lady, why don't you lay down as well. It will be a terrible and long night."


	8. Her

**Author's Note: Merry Chirstmas, Happy Hannaka, and Merry(?) Kwanza!(sorry if I spelled anything of that wrong, most days I'm happy if I get my name spelled right. :P) Sorry its late, this time its cause of the holidays. There will not be an update next week, sorry Z went home for the holidays and this was the last chapter she had edited. So it'll be after the new year before you get the next update! But we're getting close to the end, only 3 chapters and an epilogue to go!!**

**And hopfully this will satisfy you since its 23 pages in word..(I had a hard time finding the right spot to end...)**

**Hope you enjoy it!! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I love all the comments, and appreciate the criticism. ^_^**

**Author's Note I am starting this before I have it finished- before editing, before its even a month to posting- but you have to know this... it makes me giggle.**

**There's a part, and you'll get to it....waaaaay down there.... where Endymion is in a towel, and I forgot... and left him in his towel for a veeery long time... Lets just say before I went back and edited the villagers and gypsies would have been very entertained by the Liege and his Lady as the danced for them.... **

**Observation Room in the Castle of the Red Lady**

Serenity stretched her neck as she woke up, testing the soreness in her muscles. There was the dull thrum of a gentle ache through out her entire body, but knowing how her evening was spent, she realized she felt magnificent and a little peculiar. She decided to test her limbs. Legs stretched, same ache. Arms- and thats when she felt the hand holding hers, and the band of steel encompassing her waist. She gently turned her head so she could look over her shoulder at her captor.

"Good morning, Little Bunny." She scrunched her face in confusion. Endymion chuckled at the look on her face, "Its an old earthling legend. I'll tell you the tale some other time. How are you feeling?"

"Quit amazingly good, just a slight ache through to my bones, and quite completely confused. What are you doing? What happened last night?"

Endymion chuckled. "I was, aaaah, helping?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "What did you help with?"

Endymion suddenly felt restless and unsure under her glare. "Well, I, aaahh, the cost of your alchemy."

The silver haired angel in his arms exploded with fury. Serenity turned to face Endymion, hands still locked, his arm around her waist still firm. "What!!? I did not need your help! What the hell did you do? Why would you even-"

"BECAUSE!" He speared her with his own glare, and she had sense enough to recoil a fraction. "Last night I was wandering through the halls and I heard your screams of agony! I found you here! I saw your blood running from your throat, your face, your chest, your heart! I watched you die! Over and over!" He paused remembering his first reaction to the situation. "It was destroying Ikuko to watch you suffer! I simply used my magic to split the death between us, so it did not rip you apart. . ." Endymion paused looking for the words to continue as visions of the previous evening over took his mind.

"So what? Am I to thank you?"

Endymion's rage dimmed a bit at her sarcasm. "Well-"

"Because I did not ask for assistance! Quit honestly, I told Ikuko to stay back, I did not want her assistance and I did not want yours! What do you care if Ikuko was upset by my suffering? She was the assassin before I, so you should have enjoyed her suffering as much as I'm sure you enjoyed mine!"

A dark scowl appeared on Endymion's face, making him look like the monster she'd seen in him all those years ago. Endymion slowly released Serenity and slid off the left side of the bed. As he made his way to the door Serenity saw the blood dried to his large hands, sculpted chest, his face- every where she looked he seemed to be covered, and she began to wonder if there was as much on herself.

As the echo of the black doors closing resounded through the large chamber, Serenity became aware of the sense of loss she felt when Endymion had released her. She shook her head denying the thought, clearing her mind, and began to push herself up.

"You would have died this time."

Serenity's head snapped up as she searched the shadows on her left looking for where she had heard Ikuko's voice. The older woman took a step and Serenity immediately found her mentor with her eyes. "I would have-"

"Died. You were twelve deaths in when he discovered you. I tried to stop him, as per your request." There was a dark, defeated, angry tone to Ikuko's voice. "He pushed me aside and assisted anyway. What you said to him this morning was unfair. It was uncalled for."

Serenity opened her mouth to protest, but the older woman silenced her with a glare and continued. "He came charging in here to save you. Not really understanding anything about who you are, what you've done, or what you've accomplished he tried to heal you- to save you! The more he tried the more it tore his flesh." She sighed. "And so of course like any sensible man," Serenity had to retrain her eye roll that was a natural response to such sarcasm, knowing it would only upset Ikuko more. "He mixed his blood with yours, so his magic would run through your veins and his attempts were more successful and it injured him more.

He saved you of his own accord. He shared your punishment with no more reasons than your own. He allowed the worse possible torture for your benefit. And you spit in his face?"

Serenity looked to her lap to spare herself from Ikuko's gaze. Her response only a whisper. "How quickly you forget that just last night he wanted to kill me."

"He pardoned the Red Lady of all her crimes." Serenity's head snapped up and Ikuko nodded. "Yes. Molly told him her tale. He told me, that he didn't know anything, but what you had done for the one village in his kingdom was enough for him to forgive you."

Tears uncontrollably, unknowingly, came to Serenity's eyes. "I did not want his forgiveness."

"No, Child. But if _he_ can forgive you, don't you agree that it's about time you forgave yourself?"

**Hallways of the Castle**

Endymion was storming back the way he came. He'd wondered to that room in a daze, but his anger darkened mind made it easy to find his way back through the fog of his memory. 'Ungrateful little wretch!' Screamed his mind. 'Can you blame her?' Begged his heart.

He didn't hear the laughter from around the corner, so when he came around the bend in the hall he ran into the strong, unforgiving chest of Kunzite. The impact caused him to stumble back several paces.

The group of eight found their cheery conversation immediately ended when they took in the sight of Endymion. He was dressed in nothing more than britches, just as he had been when he'd left their company the previous evening. However, the stunning difference in his appearance had nothing to do with his attire or the dark scowl, but the dried blood that was smeared from his toes, all the way up to his glossy black locks where it knotted and clumped some of his hair together.

Kunzite reached a hand forward to help his liege to his feet. "My Lord, what has happened?"

The scowl became impossibly darker. "_Her._"

A panicked looked appeared on the face of Ami, "Is this her blood? What did you do to her?"

" Why does everyone assume the worst of me? I did nothing! _This_-" he made a gesture to the blood coating his body, "was _her_ own doing. I have had a terribly long evening, so one of you **will**tell me exactly what happened after _she_ knocked me out."

Zoicite gulped and began to fill in his Lord about the incidents immediately following his black out, and how Endymion had come to be in his room. Mina added Artemis's recount of the scene with Jupitarian King. When the Venusian princess had finished, Kunzite took over describing the trek to the observation room. Mako took over next, describing their mission in the village and the role of the white cat. Ami described the medical ward, the sleeping drought, and the quiet night.

Endymion nodded and became thoughtful.

"What happened to you M'Lord? After you left the company of Mina and Kunz, I mean."

"Why did you let her go through with such an asinine plan?" Endymion growled ignoring Nephrite's quiet inquiry.

Ami frowned. "It was not asinine. It was genius. No one would think to try and use a village as leverage again. All the remains there is the remains of a massacre. And there was nothing to it! Borrow a shadow for the form, a drop of the villager's blood for the life, and a drop of her own for the magic! When the villagers woke the bodies had already burned, so none of the evidence disappeared suspiciously. How is that asinine?"

Endymion rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"You know something. We have answered all of your questions. Why do not you return the favor? Where is all that blood from?" Fire sizzled in Rei's eyes.

Endymion sighed in the face of her anger, he bent his head a fraction, rubbing his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. 'It is not as though she trusts me, but I do not feel I should betray her wish. . .' "I stumbled upon that impressive lab you mentioned. When I was looking about I bumped into some beakers at the back of the room. She said this was part of an alchemy experiment."

Rei narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing a word he said but also not finding any fault. "What did M' Lady do to put you in such a mood?"

"Scolded me for ruining her experiment." Now that he'd begun, the lies came easily.

"How about Ami's question? Whats asinine about M' Lady's plan?"

"She destroyed everything those people knew, their homes and their lively hood because she had to keep a town as a pet."

Rei slapped him and stormed off, Jedite throwing his Lord an apologetic look and rushing off in her wake.

Mina glared. "She helped those people. Maybe you should take the time to learn her history! Molly would gladly fill you in on all that Ren has done for them!" She turned, head held high, storming off in a haughty fashion. Kunzite following so closely he accidentally stepped on the hem of her skirts once or twice.

Mako glare, in much the same manner as Mina had. "Yeah, what she said!" And she was at Mina's side leaving just like her obviously close friend. Nephrite's actions mirrored Kunzite, though this action seemed to be derived from a need to be close to his lady as opposed to being close to his friend.

Ami sighed and shook her head. "You were unnecessarily harsh with your opinions of M' Lady. But Rei should not have slapped you, after all, it was just yesterday we shared your harsh view of her new life. It is rather funny the knowledge you can gain in a day. Even funnier how it changes everything." She slowly turned and sauntered off in the direction of her friends. Zoicite gave his lord a gentle smile, and followed the lead of his lady.

Endymion sighed, and then continued his journey to his chambers and an eventual soak in a hot bath.

**Observation Chamber**

Serenity rubbed a hand over her face as she watched the recorded footage from Molly's villageg the previous evening. 'They lost everything, because I could not protect them well enough.' A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. 'No. The time for tears is long past. A creature such as myself is dark, and has no use for such things.' She thought back to Ikuko's words. 'Forgive myself?' She gave a silent snort. 'There is no forgiveness for my crimes.'

She closed her eyes for a moment reliving the violence on the viewing screen. "No forgiveness." She opened her eyes turned off the play back, and turned from the console. Heading to the shadows where Ikuko had appeared earlier, she placed a hand and gentle pressure on the wall and it folded away.

She walked down the narrow staircase to the constricting corridors that matched the wide hallways directly above her head.

She knew the feet above her could hear her no more than she could hear them, but still she moved quickly and silently to her destination.

She slipped just as silently into her chamber, appearing to the left of her four post bed. Without warning her clear mind was overtaken with the image of blood soaked Endymion, and tears once more pricked at her eyes. Not bothering to brush them away, she moved quickly to the bathroom slipping into the tub she had already ordered the shadows to fill. As the water turned a subtle pink, the image became stronger and tears began to flow more steadily.

**Endymion's Chambers**

Endymion stood and let the clear water trickle down his body. He had spent had spent the better part of the morning in the bath hoping his anger would wash away as easily as the- his mind halted. '_Her __**blood**_.' The anger came flaring back every time he thought of the dried mess he had washed away from his flesh, the pink water as it swirled down a drain . . . 'How she was so careless with something so precious...' And his heart would argue, 'But just yesterday everyone was begging her to be so careless...'

He was conflicted and it made him even angrier.

'But still, I had thought that perhaps last night would... bond us? Gods, I'm a fool. I have been nothing but cruel and careless with that girl since I met her... To think one evening...'

He looked around for a towel, "Damn. Knew I forgot to grab something."

Walking out of the bath area, he stopped in his tracks. Coming out of a hole in the wall was Serenity. His breath caught as he watched the candle light playfully illuminate her long silver locks, her simple off white summer peasant gown hang from her shoulders leaving the flesh of her arms visible and inviting, while hugging her chest and flaring to swirl around her ankles. His heart stopped when he came to her face, candle light twinkling in her blue eyes, lips drawn in a shy smile, and cheeks tainted with a light blush.

Serenity cleared her throat, letting a little giggle slip out as she tried to divert her eyes.

The action suddenly reminded Endymion of his state of 'dress', and he instantly became aware of how much he'd enjoyed taking in the sight of her.

"I-- Ugh-- Bath! Couldn't find-"

She rushed across the room to the large oak chest of drawers. Reaching in the bottom she pulled out a large fluffy white towel. Closing the space between Endymion and herself, she stole one last quick glance before handing him the towel. Endymion quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and Serenity gave him a shy smile, 'What is wrong with me? Giggling? Smiling? It is like being a school girl all over again! I am a fierce tough- Ugh! Who am I kidding?'. "I do apologize. I should have knocked."

Endymion grinned. "No harm done. If it helps, I probably would have invited you in despite my state of dress, after all its not often someone knocks on the wall to enter."

Serenity looked shocked and turned to look at the wall. "Oh right!! I'm sorry!! I-- They run all through the castle. The corridors down below follow much the same paths and patterns as the hallways here. With all the extra people. . ."

"Sounds perfectly reasonable. Just be careful not to surprise anyone else." Serenity chuckled and smiled even brighter and Endymion felt his heart swell with pride at having put the look on her face. "So what was the reason for the surprise?" Her smile fell, twinkle in her eyes gone. Endymion heart deflated.

"Right." She looked to her feet and began to dig her right toe into the carpet. 'How can one man make me feel so many things? This was all so much less complicated before last night. Last night... right.' "I... well... umm... ugh... you see... I'm sorry!"

Endymion's jaw dropped. "What?"

Serenity looked to him a sad apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry. You saved my life. I took on to much last night. Sometimes I get carried away with... Anyway, it was a ridiculous plan, I underestimated the payment, and I would have died without you. You should **not **have punished yourself like that, but thank you for surviving it with me." Her gaze returned to the toe digging into the carpet.

Endymion smiled at the adorable picture she made. "I am sorry, too."

Her actions ceased and her head snapped up to look at him. Endymion chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "What?"

"I am sorry." He crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on Serenity's left cheek, and it began to glow softly. "Many years ago, I left an ache here." The glow subsided and he continued to caress her cheek. " Less time ago, I beat you for crimes you did not commit. And just yesterday I sought to slay you in your own home. I have been an idiot and a fool. I see that now. I am sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

Serenity's mouth hung open in shock, as words escaped her.

He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I am sorry I ask to much."

With a final stroke, he removed his hand and turned from her. She caught his wrist and tugged him back to face her. 'If he can forgive you...' Ikuko's words rang though her mind, as Endymion half turned to stare at the girl before him. She met his gaze, slowly turning, being careful to keep her eyes locked with his even over her shoulder. She pulled a ribbon and let it slide to the floor. Her right hand slowly pushed down the strap on her left shoulder, then moved and did the same for the strap on her right. She allowed her dress to the ground.

Endymion's breathing stopped as he took in he pale milky white skin of her back. His eyes were distracted from taking her form in by the harsh pale pink jagged lines of scarring that marred her back. As she twisted her long silver hair up into a messy temporary bun, he could see now that the scars ran from her neck to her ankles.

Tears began to make their way down his cheeks. His heart begged he should ask who had done this, but his mind sneered that he had done this is in a moment of wicked glory.

"I-" He choked on his breath not sure what to say.

"I have similar healing powers to yours, though I must admit your powers appear to be much stronger. I have refused to let these heal, because I refused to forget what you had done to me. In the years since, I have felt your punishment just, and I kept these as just as much of a reminder of my own monsters as they were a reminder of yours."

"I-"

She held up a hand to cut him off. "I think we have both made premature judgments. We have both made harsh mistakes. Someday I should like to tell you my tale, but for now, I would ask you heal these scars and take that as a sign of my forgiveness of both myself and you. For if you, who have hunted me all these years, can see goodness, then truly there must be something there."

He nodded eagerly. "Only if when I finish you would do the same for me." He turned, keeping their eyes still locked. Serenity gasped as she saw the matching scares in his sun kissed flesh. She turned facing him, stepping over her gown, she crossed the short distance between them. She averted her eyes for just a moment, and gently pushed the towel out of the way, to see just as hers, his ran the entire length of his back. "I kept these as a reminder of what happened when I was foolish, when I wasn't cautious, when I lost my mind." He paused, and Serenity opened her mouth, but Endymion interrupted whatever she had to say. "This is nothing in comparison to what I have done to you, M' Lady, even though this was meant to be my punishment for having harmed you. But having a better understanding, seeing your flesh, my punishment was not near enough. But please know, that the site I beheld today will never leave my mind." Her gaze returned briefly to his as she gave him a gentle smile, then flicked down to his back. She began the gentle work, tracing each marring of the flesh with a delicate soft silver magic that flowed gently out of the tip of her finger.

Endymion would occasionally shiver at her sensual slow touch, but never moved his eyes from the vision she made while she worked.

Serenity was on her knees as she healed the last scar, and Endymion slowly turned and knelt offering her his hands to help her rise.

His hands caught her eye, first looking to those large sculpted tan hands, and then to his deep ocean blue eyes, Serenity allowed him to help her stand.

Their eyes locked, he gently pushed her shoulders so that her back was facing him. His eyes moved to her back as he began similar gentle ministrations. She shivered as his rough calloused hands made gentle precise movements over each aged scar. His fingers glowing a gentle gold, seemed to savor his task removing ever mark he had once put in its place restoring her back to the pale soft glory it had once been like an artist restoring an abused painting.

He would heal with his right hand, and when the work was done he would use his left hand to gently massage what had been restored. Serenity's moan surprised them both, and she found herself bitting her tongue to keep further noises slipping through.

As he finished he work, she too slowly turned and kneeling to offer him her hand. He smiled at her pale slim delicate hand, accepting it and moving his gaze to her eyes.

Together the slowly rose, staring deep into one another's eyes. The depth of the ocean crashing into the soft light blue of the afternoon sky. Uncontrollably, they slowly began to lean into one another drowning in the torrent of emotions flowing between them-

**Knock, knock, knock. As the panel in the wall began to open, the rooms two occupants became aware of three things- Their improper state of undress and what it implied. Endymion's obvious state of 'enjoyment'. (To which Serenity had the good grace to blush upon noticing.) And finally, they were inches apart and the knock had been the only thing to prevent the kiss.**

Ikuko smiled at the blushing faces before her. "Its nice to see you're getting along."

Serenity let a gentle chuckle escape under her breath while raising her left hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "What do you need Ikuko?"

Ikuko's smile turned into a wide grin. "No pleasantries then? Good, I didn't want to have to undress to be part of the _pleasantries _anyway." Serenity rolled her eyes at the crude way Ikuko had said pleasantries. "I come with news." The grin fell. "The red haired beast that would call herself queen is calling you directly."

"Oh!" Serenity rushed to put her dress on, forgetting the ribbon on the floor. "Umm, Endymion-"

"I should like to go with you."

Serenity's brow furrowed. "Oh." It straightened into a strained smile. "Then by all means come. You'll have to wear a mask as well, however. I'll need you both behind me, several paces behind." Ikuko nodded handing Serenity a red mask, Endymion a black mask, and keeping a second black mask for herself. Serenity began to tie the mask around her face. "Think of a stranger, keep that picture in your mind, and imagine the mask over their face a part of the guise. Try and imagine his armor similar to mine in black- the witch believes it to be the underlings uniform. And remember these masks can only change the appearance not the genetic structure so it has to be a male stranger." A small shimmer of light and she gently shifted into the red woman he had hunted for years.

Endymion nodded, more to himself, and began to reach up with the mask. He stopped as he concentrated on a man. 'Short spiked blond hair. Narrow green eyes. Crooked nose from battle. Strong jaw, slender lips. Tall, lean, and muscular. Black armor, black mask.' He tied the knot, and began to shimmer. He felt him self stretch up no more than five inches, and slim down. He felt his hair pull in, his nose break and set, his skin stretch and shift. And it was then he felt his towel shift into black leather armor, similar to Serenity's red. He almost groaned as he realized while she scrambled with clothes he had only grabbed his towel.

The eyes of the Red Lady looked excited. "Excellent! I've never seen anyone do so well on their first try!" The excitement simmered down, but a gentle smile remained as she looked over her shoulder to keep talking to him as they walked. "Do not say anything. Please try not to show any emotions. I will be replaying some footage of deaths and fights. All of what you will see today has been done with shadows, no one was harmed, I promise, so please try to remain impassive."

The blond stranger that was Endymion nodded, and he couldn't help but think 'No one but you.' He spared a quick glance to Ikuko. In place of the aged woman stood a girl of no more than seventeen, short spiked black hair, similar to Endymion's choice, but slightly more feminine, harsh squinty orange eyes, and she too had chosen to be taller than the Red Lady.

Serenity lead Ikuko and Endymion back into the dark scientific room where he had spent his previous evening. Endymion had to force himself not to shudder with memories of the previous evening as he realized that upon entering their every move was being watched by a scowling woman. Her face took up all twenty five monitors that were in the center of the east wall. Wild dark red hair framed a pale face and insane emerald eyes, her scarlet lips turned down in a scowl as she watched Serenity approach.

"I had your little wench go to fetch you over an hour ago. I do not like to be kept waiting."

The Red Lady's eyes sparkled with amusement as she glanced over her left shoulder eyes absorbing all of Endymion's strange form. "I was..." She let out a slight chuckle. "Preoccupied." She slowly rolled her attention back to the monitoring screen not letting her eyes leave Endymion's stoic face til the last possible moment. "Besides after your _negotiations_ yesterday, you are lucky I am still willing to take your calls. Hows Autumn and his little friends?"

"You little-"

"Watch your language."

"You destroyed my barracks!"

"No. I simply returned your warriors. I really had not meant to kill them, but amidst everything else I was simply having to much fun to stop. I will admit they were in less than perfect condition when I returned them, and unfortunately half-life warriors are impossible to control. So they made a little mess?" The woman growled and began shouting obscenities. "Do not get angry with me. This was your doing."

"MY DOING?"

The red eyes rolled at the uncontained anger. "I warned you when we first started doing business not to cross my path, or you would regret the consequences. You cost me a village of hard unquestioning workers."

"I offered their protection"

"You offered not to slaughter them in lou of payment! You silly witch, what you fail to understand is that if I had allowed them to live as payment, everyone would be demanding free work!"

"Well-"

"You will stop right there. I ignored the obvious betrayal in yesterdays acts. I simply returned the kindness you displayed. Now, you will give me the entire payment in the usual manner. If you do not get me my funds in two days time, I will consider that an act of betrayal. If, like all the times before, you try and track the funds, I will consider that an act of betrayal. If you try another negotiation I will consider that an act of betrayal. You do not want to betray me."

"And if I-"

Endymion's death displayed in the top right corner. The screen below that showed a blond female royal being tortured to death. Below that was one view of yesterdays massacre. Below that the death of Miniya. Below that a different view of yesterdays massacre. Below that a brunette, Endymion recognized as Duke Worhtington, murdered in his home.

One by one the screens began to fill, with individual deaths and scenes from the massacre.

"You do not want to betray me, because this is a sample of me being kind. I am not so kind to my enemies. The money in the usual place and manner in two days time or you will lose more than a barracks."

The screens all went blank simultaneously.

Serenity waited a moment and then screamed in frustration, and stormed out of the room into the pathway in the wall.

Endymion looked to Ikuko, who had changed back. "What did she do to the barracks?"

"She used the creatures shadow to instill the dead bodies with a half life and then returned them with the gypsy trader. The problem with that is, its impossible to know what they will do or think, because no one is really in control, though most often a half life reflects the creatures true nature. So I imagine the Lady knew exactly what she was doing when she sent them through the portal after Autumn."

"Why couldn't that woman stop them?"

Ikuko smiled. "That's the other problem with half life creatures. They're already dead so most normal means don't work. Have to burn em, and bury the ashes in the dark. The other problem is, if one of them should kill you, the taint flows and spreads like disease. I can't say for sure, but I imagine the thing with the barracks was pure luck that ended the half life invasion."

"What if those creature had attacked the general population?"

"Sir, you have to understand the Lady is nothing if not careful. That witch lives in some other half dimension. So secluded and secure that we have, as of yet, been unable to pin point its exact location."

"Of course." He waited a beat. "Do you know where she went of to so quickly?"

Ikuko smiled. "Can't get enough of M' Lady?" Endymion looked away from her sparkling eyes and blushed, refusing to admit, even to himself, the pull in his chest he had felt as Serenity stormed from the chamber. "She was angry, so I believe she will have gone to the grounds to train. I can take you there, if you'd like." Endymion started to head for where he knew the hole in the wall to be, when Ikuko stopped him with a gentle touch. "I believe it best to take the regular hallways, she is in a foul mood and I don't want to risk seeing her should anything have delayed her." She turned, untying her mask before heading for the doors.

Endymion nodded and following Ikuko's to the large black oak doors and untying his own mask. Ikuko had begun to push the door open when Endymion cleared his throat, causing her to turn and looked at him. A large grin lit up her face, as a deep blush stained his cheeks. "Perhaps I could get some clothes?"

Ikuko laughed. "Of course. How could we forget to dress you?" As if having read her thoughts, a shadow appeared through the hole in the wall with Endymion's clothes.

Endymion took them, and rushed behind a changing screen. "I have been wondering since our arrival here, what are those creatures?"

"Shadows borrowed from those who are sleeping. Its an old Solarian trick. People must rest, but their shadows don't need the down time. The Lady simply uses a spell weaved into the candles here to call the shadows of those sleeping. The spell gives them enough form that they can take care of the smaller tasks. Ya know she was never really comfortable with people waiting on her hand and foot?"

Endymion stepped from behind the screen. "Yes. I do remember a particular instance where she made such discomforts obvious."

The older woman smiled kindly, and finished pushing the door open. Endymion followed her from the room, now fully dressed in a white blouse, black pants, and black boots. Ikuko lead Endymion through the maze of hallways, and he recognized little pieces of it all from his two walks down these halls before. A vase in the first hallway. In the second, a large painting of a young brunette woman when they passed Endymion asked its origin. "It is a painting by Felipe Geralda, of the first Red Lady. She was his mysterious lover, and eventually his wife." They turned and he recognized a small chest that was placed to the right of a large oak door. "This was a gift to the fourth Lady. It was hand carved by the leader of the Anulta Gypsie tribe. A token of thanks for sparing his life when his brother had employed her to end it."

"Why would she spare him?"

Ikuko glanced at Endymion over her shoulder, as they turned the next corner. A mysterious smile curved her lips, "There is another history to your kingdom, Endymion. That tells a far more complicated and involved story than centuries of royal marriages."

As they came closer to the main halls Endymion could hear the shuffle of feet and the gentle hum of conversation. "Would you please tell me." The rounded the final corridor bringing them into the thrum of life, and past Minako and Kunzite. The couple was flirting and giggling, but upon seeing the strange pair walking together, stopped and followed.

"Its long. Its complicated. But I think we have enough time to cover the beginning. The first lady was born a duchess. When she was twelve her parents were murdered before her very eyes. She ran screaming from the site, and was hunted through the dark castle by her uncle, a cruel man who sought to take her father's throne for his own greedy intentions. She was rescued by the apprentice of a famous painter who was visiting her parents while he painted her mother's portrait. The two escaped into the woods and were discovered by the Anulta Gypsies-"

Endymion interrupted as they passed Ami and Zoicite, who picked up on the transfer of knowledge and joined the group. "Thats the second time you've mention the Anulta Gypsies, I don't think I've ever heard of them?"

"You know the unrecognizable language Serenity was babbling while in your care as Rose?" Endymion nodded. "That is the language of the Anulta Gypsies. They are nomads. They never stay in one place for long. Never offer alliance, and rarely take in new members to their tribe. And – as such things would indicate, they are impossible to locate. Most people assume the tribe to have modernized and forgotten their way of life, like the other gypsy tribes that now have a permanent camp that they return to frequently. But the reality of it all is just simply that people stopped looking, Serenity found them, much the same way the first lady did.

Wandering through the forest, scared, starved, and directionless Anastasia and Felipe wandered for days until a scout found them and upon hearing the child's tale took them back to the camp site." As the group turned another corner Ikuko lead them past an arguing Rei and Jedite. Both looked up seeing the group, ended their argument and followed their friends. "Anastasia and Felipe were adopted by different families of the tribe and raised. Anastasia by some of the hunters who recognized her strength in spirit and determination, and Felipe by a weaver who saw his grace of hand and vision for beauty."

The group received many looks as they traveled the halls behind Ikuko, but the villager's and gypsies having a certain understanding of Ikuko ignored them. The Royals did not. It was not long before they were joined by Makoto, Nephrite, Luna, and some accumulated whispers of strange happenings. "Anastasia grew into a beautiful strong hunter that many of the men of the tribe desired, many woman admired, and all cherished.

It was on Anastasia's twenty first birthday that the wise woman of the tribe saw the sparkle of magic in her heart. So she was adopted by yet another and the wise woman took her under her wing and trained her how to hone her powers, to bend them to her will. And soon her skills included sorceress.

Just after she turned twenty four, the tribe was traveling near her place of birth for the first time since the death of her parents. When they got to the edge of her parents kingdom she went to the first village she could find, to see what her uncle had done to the kingdom. She found poverty, sickness, depression, starvation, and death. The gypsies traveled all over her kingdom, and every where she roamed she found the same and every villager she spoke to had the same fear in their eyes and none dared speak a word of ill will, the most she caught were gentle whispers to their friends. Finally, she came across her parents home, the castle where she'd grown for half her life. It was lavish and extravagant compared to what she remembered from her child hood. Pillars made gold, gems in every door, gaudy carpets, tapestries- it seemed anything that could show wealth was proudly displayed."

They had reached the outdoor courtyard, and Ikuko took a seat on a stone bench, while her audience sat in rapture at her feet.

"Anastasia was immediately angry with herself, for in all her time with her new family, it had never occurred to her until that moment, that when fleeing the castle, instead of facing her uncle, she had traded her life for that of her people.

She spoke with Felipe and the wise woman. She explained the evil, explained her guilt, explained her duty, and she explained her plan.

Over the next several days the gypsies kept an eye on the extravagant castle looking for an opening. On the fifth day, Anastasia weaved some of her magic into an old scarf. When she used that scarf to cover her face, it transformed her into a new, different young woman. This stranger walked through the castle gates, unnoticed, with some girls who had been collected from throughout her kingdom to become part of her uncle's harem.

The face she'd imagined was irresistibly beautiful, so, on that first night, she was chosen to visit her uncle's chambers along with several other girls. They were lead to a large chamber, Anastasia recognized it as her parents room. In the center of her parents bed on black satins sheet sat her uncle, his crimes had made him old beyond his years and his greed made him obese beyond the fattest pigs. The dirty old man sat on the edge of his bed leering, teasing, jeering, taunting the young beauties, threatening to end their lives should they all not eventually come forward to please him.

Anastasia stepped first from the crowd. The stranger's face she wore was proud, her posture strong like only a true royals. He demanded she strip and join him. She grinned wickedly, and as she reached for the old scarf in her hair, she saw fear quickly pass her Uncle's eyes. He'd seen the plan in her smile, but through years with out opposition, his cunning intelligence had dulled, and so he'd dismissed the look as a trick of his imagination.

As the scarf slid to the floor, she transformed back into the herself, becoming a slightly taller, slightly bustier, brunette with piercing unforgiving emerald eyes. Just before her blade sliced his throat, he managed to scream one word, her mother's name, "Alexandra!"

The girls ran screaming from the room, as the guards came rushing in. Anastasia disappeared through a secret corridor in the wall. As she crept along the underground passages until she ran into a young man.

He raised his sword and demanded, 'Who are you?' She laughed at him, 'Didn't you hear the old fool's death cry? I am the late ruler Alexandra! And, who, boy, are you?"

'I am Nicholas, son of the old dead fool. And foolishness is not something I inherited from my father. You are not an apparition, and you must pay for the death of my father!'

In a matter of moments Anastasia had disarmed the boy, blade at his throat she smiled sadly down at him. 'I do not wish to kill you, Boy. My quarrel was with my Uncle. He slaughtered my parents while we rested by the fire. He sought to slaughter me as a child. And all so he could steal my father's title, his land, his people, his home and destroy it. But if my only way out is through your blood, I shall spill it, do not think I would spare your life again.'

Weaponless he let her pass. When she was ten paces down the hall he called after her, 'And what now of your father's land, his people, his home? Will you restore its former glory, cousin? Or did you kill my father solely for revenge? Would you leave this starving nation unto chaos?'

She shook her head, slowly turning to face the young man. 'No. I have long since been dead, I can return nothing. But you- Nicholas, the angel son of the demon duke. Your name is a whisper among the people. You are their hope, their light, their chance for survival. I have listened to the whisperings, and all their trust and faith lies with you. But be forewarned, this kingdom was my home. These villager's were my friends. Your father paid with his life for the destruction he brought down upon this nation, should you follow in his foot steps you shall share his fate.'

'What am I to say of this evening?'

She turned and continued walking. 'Tell them what you like. For all I care, you could follow my Uncle's dying belief, tell them the ghost of Alexandra came to drench this castle in red once more.'

The following day Nicholas had started a rumor, alright. He had it whispered that the ghost of Anastasia came to drench the castle in red, and set right the order of her father's kingdom.

Six months later, the Anulta tribe came to a similar kingdom that bordered her own, and Anastasia found her duty once more. At the end of the second life, she found two things necessary. First she left the gypsy tribe, fearing people would associate the death's with their appearance and they would be hunted. She traveled with Felipe, always in disguise. It wasn't long before Felipe became renowned and they could visit any place they pleased using him as a pretense. Next she sent a letter to her cousin, telling him that the lord of the current land was leaving the trails of a whisper among the shadows that the ghost, whom people had come to known as The Red Lady Anastasia, was for hire. He'd paid a handsome price for his kingdom, and she asked that should anyone question him, he should imply the same thing. She found that becoming the darkest shadow, and being for hire, was the easiest way to find those that needed justice most swiftly.

And so the Lady has been built from the ghost story. Each Lady was found in the dark while running from her past. Each Lady has her own way of finding those who need her. Each Lady has brought with her, her own special gifts and talents to further the name, the cause, and the treasure trove. Every Lady has added to the impression of darkness that surrounds the name. And every Lady has been tainted so that the light and hope of the people can remain pure."

Ikuko stood up, clasped her hands together in front of her chest, and smiled. "Shall we continue to where your Lady is?" Her group returned her smile, while standing up and dusting themselves off. As she began speaking again she began leading once more. "I think it would be of interest to you to know two things. The first being, the castle you are staying in, was the original the home of the Duchess Anastasia. The next being that Serenity is a first among many things for the league of the Red Ladies. She was the first non-earthling. She is the youngest to don the mask, at the age of fourteen after only six months of apprenticeship, and having learned everything I had to teach. She is the first to integrate all the technologies of the Sol System. She is the first to run the organization on a global level. And she was the first to have an intense knowledge of her physical and mental capabilities before becoming an apprentice."

Endymion looked startled, "Wait, you mean to tell us the _princess_ knew how to fight?"

Ikuko nodded. "She knew much when I met her." Ikuko pointed to the center of an almost empty field, where Serenity twirled, twisted, and flowed to an invisible song. She held a sword as though it were a lovely ribbon twisting it with her movements, slicing through the air. Endymion felt the pull in his chest dull and almost relax with the site of her. Watching her, he noticed she had changed from her white dress to a white blouse the hung off her shoulders, a long dark blue skirt, and just below that he could see she was still bare foot. When Ikuko continued, his attention returned to the older woman before him. "You think that kind of grace, agility, and strength could be learned over night?"

"I-"

"Assumed it was luck that allowed that petite wisp of a girl to hand you your ass on a platter during your duel?"

"I--"

"I did not hand him his ass. You put up an excellent fight. He was beating me. It was luck, one moment he slipped and I was able to grasp victory."

Endymion's laugh filled the courtyard, a sardonic smirk on his face. "You do not need to be so kind."

"I--"

"Mina and Kunz showed me my tunic."

Serenity's right eyebrow lifted a notch, a small frown displayed on her features. "Your tunic?"

"The one you marked every time you had an opening." He shook his head. "It is funny, when I replay the fight in my mind I see it all. The unnecessary movements to mark my shirt, just in the corner of my eye. The way your arm would swing wide when I would lean to closely, saving me from even the slightest scratch. How every blow I landed was immediately after you had spared me. Or how you waited until, my mistake was so completely obvious, that a novice could have disarmed me." He shook his head again, only stopping when his left hand caught his chin on the third shake. "That night I was so angry because I thought I had been cheated by an amateur. But now, I know I was saved by a skilled master."

The courtyard was silent. Twenty two wide eyes starred at Endymion's face, searching for a sign he was less than sincere.

"Would you become my teacher?"

Several jaws went slack. A wide grin broke out on Serenity's face. "Alright." The rest of the jaws went slack. "Your first lesson is right now!" She ran towards him, pausing long enough to grab his hand, dragging him with her as she charged inside. "I think the gypsies planned a celebration tonight!! That will be perfect!"

Endymion grinned, charged by her sudden show of energy. He could vaguely hear the feet pounding behind them as they were followed. "Perfect for?"

"Your first lesson! My first lessons started when I was three!"

"You started fighting when you were three?"

Serenity giggled. "No! The actual combat lessons did not begin until I was five! This is the first step to proper form! Dancing!"

Endymion stopped, and Serenity tumbled backwards into him pulled by their linked hands. The people behind them, tumbled into his back pushing them forward again, and Endymion struggled to keep himself and Serenity upright. "Dancing?"

Serenity sighed, looking very serious. "Yes. It helps you with the basics. Grace, agility, speed, and timing."

Endymion smiled. "Sorry, I was curious. I've never had an instructor tell me the best way to learn fighting stances was to waltz."

Serenity grinned. "That must be why it was so easy to kick your ass!" Endymion's laughter filled the hall as Serenity took off, dragging him with her once more. She pushed into the dinning room. There was a band of gypsies playing a fast paced tune at the north end of the hall. The other three walls were surrounded by villagers and gypsies tapping their feet and clapping to the beat of the music, laughing, smiling, talking. Those not lining the walls, were a colorful dancing array filling up the center of the room.

Leaving the door open, and Endymion standing by it, Serenity rushed into the room toward the band. She was all nimble and elegant as she danced her way across the room. Occasionally a couple would stop her, pull her into the routine, and she would float with them for an instance before twirling away toward her destination once more.

When she reached the band, she walked up to the flute player, and stood on her tip toes, though the man was still a head taller, to whisper in his ear. He leaned down listened for a minute, then nodded and smiled as she turned to prance and twist her way back across the large make-shift dance floor.

As she flitted to a stop in front of him, she began to pull him to the floor. "They will be changing songs soon. I asked him to play something a little slower. Now, I want you to follow my lead!" A joy like none he had ever seen, sparkled in her eye and he could not help but smile too as he felt a similar joy within himself.

Just like she promised the tune changed, slowing pace. Still faster than a romantic waltz, an even steady tempo. She held up her right palm flat in the air and motioned for Endymion to place his hand in hers. The walked in a circle towards the right before Serenity's twirled out, spinning around and coming back in to hook her left arm with Endymion's. He stumbled and tripped as he tried to mimic the move, but quickly straightened and hooked his left arm with hers and they began to walk left. They twirled and switched between right and left a few times before Endymion managed to mimic her moves while she was away from him. Twice more, and he didn't need to look at her to twirl out, spin around, and come back to her changing their direction. Next she changed the step of her feet. Toes pointed out, she'd step toe to heel, while bringing the opposite leg up just enough to place her foot behind her ankle, and then kick out gently before placing that foot on the floor. He kicked Serenity once, and the couple next to them twice before he understood enough to make the gentle and calculated moves required. They twirled out and spun back in.

The song lasted several more minutes, Serenity never adding more, letting the flow and rhythm of dance and song try and enter Endymion's core. The song began to change again, and before either Endymion or Serenity could say a word, Serenity was swept off her feet hauled over the shoulder of a tall dark scraggly haired gypsy.

"You think that was impressive, boy?"

Endymion's face had gone from shock, to anger, but as her tinkling laughter filled the hall, he could not stop the grin from spreading. "I suppose you would like to show me what she is really capable of?"

The gyspy barked laughter in response. "Nah, boy! I'm not nearly good enough to show you what this girlly can really do! I just want to show you up! What do ya say, Rosey? How bout a bit 'o exercise?"

From her upside down position, her head swinging near the man's lower back hair dragging the floor, Serenity let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, Cahir, I suppose, from my current position, I find myself unable argue with you."

Cahir chuckled again, "That's the spirit!" All the other couples cleared the floor, and the music stopped as Cahir made his way to the middle of the floor and set Serenity on her feet. "Alec, play our song!"

The drummer started a rapid tempo. Serenity and Cahir began to move their feet to the beat. After a measure the flutist joined him. Serenity began a move that Endymion couldn't quit follow with his eyes. The two guitarist joined the band and Cahir joined Serenity's elaborate moves. The room cheered as the pair spun, floated, and twirled along with the rhythm. To Endymion's eyes Serenity's was little more than a white and blue flutter accented by silver when strands of her hair caught the light, hands and feet moving to quickly for his eyes to follow.

Endymion noted that Cahir was an extremely talented dancer. But as Serenity flitted around him, never missing a beat, he would still stumble and falter every once in a great while, making Cahir appear to be as novice as Endymion knew himself to be.

After ten or more minutes of their intimate, elaborate dance Cahir held up his hands in surrender. Serenity giggled at him as he stopped, bent over at his waist with one hand on his knee for support and the other on his chest to assist his shallow breathing as he fought to catch his breath after their exercise. The music changed again, into a move reasonable tempo, and couples began to fill the floor once more. Serenity floated in and out of their midst making her way back to Endymion.

Before she'd reached him, she was stopped by a young woman in a maid's outfit from Endymion's own castle. He frowned as he struggled to recognize the black hair, green eyes, or anything else about the woman's delicate features. Serenity finished her journey, "I'm sorry your lessons will have to wait to continue until tomorrow. I did not realize the hour, and I have an appointment to keep with my dear friend their." She indicated the girl standing a few paces behind her head bowed.

He smiled warmly at the girl in front of him. Marveling at the delicate curve of her lips and the rosy tint to her cheeks that came with the dancing. He was so distracted by her breath taking beauty, that he almost missed what she told him, and he barely had the chance to respond as she turned to walk away. "I should like to see you later."

She stopped her movement, gracing him with a smile. "Well, since you're staying in my home, I think thats a distinct possibility." Endymion opened his mouth, but she continued cutting him off. "I should like that as well. As soon as, I have caught up with Gwen, and seen her safely on her way, I shall come to find you."

She left Endymion grinning like a fool as he watched her retreat, feeling like a part of him was walking from the room with her. When she disappeared around the corner of the open door, Endymion allowed his attention to scan the the rest of the room. He saw that his generals and Serenity's guard had followed them in, and paired off around the room. The longer he looked he saw more of Serenity's _prisoners_, he snorted at the thought, mingled in with her guests. 'I wonder how many royals were here for her stunning-'

"A dance, M' Lord?"

Endymion's attention snapped to the blond girl in front of him. He scanned her appearance, simple peasant blouse long green skirt, pretty face, but he found himself unable to place her as either gypsy or peasant. "What did you say, M' Lady?"

She giggled, leaning closer to him. "I asked M' Lord for a dance."

A similarly dressed brunette walked up to them. "You're outta your league, Charlotte!"

"Oh shush, Cami!"

"Well, ya are! Didn'tcha see him dancin' with Rose? And even if he wasn't so taken with 'er, this is the High Prince of the Golden Kingdom, Endymion!"

"Well a girls gotta aim high! So whats with you an Ol' Rose?"

Endymion laughed. "There's nothing between Rose and I. And anywhere else I am the High Prince of the Golden Kingdom, here in Rose's home, I am simply Endymion." He took Charlotte's hand, and gently kissed her knuckles. "And if I knew how to dance I would be pleased to take such a lovely lady up on such a tempting offer."

Charlotte laughed. "He's twice the charmer we 'eard he was!!"

Cami grinned. "And twice the liar!" At Endymion's confused look she continued. "Don't know how to dance? Then what were ya doin with Rosey? And nothin' between you two? Please, M' Lord, we all seen the way you looked after her as she left." His face became more puzzled, and Cami laughed. "Perhaps he's even lying to 'imself!"

"I do not--"

"He really is in denial. I've never seen a man more smitten!"

"I am not--"

"Did ya see the look on Rosey's face? She's just as smitten as this fool here. Although as stubborn as she is, and as dense as he seems to be, I imagine it'll be ages before anythin' happens."

Endymion shook his head at their conversation, and slowly backed away looking for an escape. As he stepped through the main doors, his sneaky retreat was hindered as he backed into someone. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Endymion!"

"Queen Selenity, how are you this evening?" He righted himself and turned to face the queen.

"I-" The Lunarian paused, looking to her hands neatly folded in front of her chest. "Would you care to join me for tea?" Endymion nodded, and Selenity began to lead them away from the ball room. "She was always a lovely dancer." Endymion, confused, looked to back to the room they had left, trying to think of whom she spoke. She let out a quiet gentle chuckle. "No. Not there now. Serenity."

He smiled fondly at the memory from only minutes before, holding a large door open for the silver haired woman. "Yes. She reminded me of the magical fae creatures that mother spoke of in stories when I was small. All gossamer and light, she seemed to be floating across the floor. And such speed!"

They sat adjacent to each other in large red velvet wingback chairs. "And grace." The proud mother continued, "She has been dancing a long time."

"Yes. She said she started lessons when she was three."

The elder woman looked at something past Endymion a look of age over comming her features.. "Yes. Her father's request. I am certain he would be proud she kept up with her lessons. She was always daddy's little girl."

A shadow came through the door with a tray, setting it on the table between them. After it had left, Endymion poured them both tea. His cup in hand, he sat back in his chair, burning to ask the next question, the one he'd wondered about since the day he'd met the Lunarian Royals, the day of his betrothal, but formalities almost held his tongue at bay. Almost. "Who was Serenity's father?"

Selenity's gaze snapped to Endymion, surprise crossing her features. "You do not know?"

Endymion shook his head. "No one speaks of him. What happened?"

Selenity sighed. "Its a long story."

Endymion smiled. "I'll listen if to your tale of it would not pain you to terribly to tell me."

Selenity shook her head. "No. You have a right to know. It explains quit a lot actually." She paused a moment gathering her thoughts. "I suppose the best place to start is with my own betrothal. When I was nineteen my mother betrothed me to Prince Seiya of Kinmokusei in the Kaeru Galaxy. My mother hopped our marriage would help regulate Inter-Galactic trading protocol and prices. It was a smart match. He was a lovely man to behold and he was kind to me. I wish I could say as much of the way I treated him. I was furious with my mother, though I never spoke a word of it to her. I knew what was expected of me from the day I was old enough to attend the courting socials, but I, like many young princesses, was determined to marry for love. So when we were courting I was as horrible as I could be. And when we were not courting, I snuck off to other planets in search of my true love.

Six months after the betrothal, I was sneaking out late at night when I heard my mother's advisor coming down the hall. I quickly jumped into the transport, desperate to escape, least I get caught and have to explain myself. In a matter of moments, I was blindly stumblingly out of the teleporter and right into the arms of Solarus sending us both tumbling to the ground. Right away he shoved me off, shouting about the rudeness of strange girls. So I shouted right back about the rudeness of strange boys- And I stopped mid sentence and I can still remember the puzzled look on his face.

'Whats the matter with you now?'

And I blinked at him and said, 'I was shouting about the rudeness of strange boys from this planet, but I'm not sure where I am!'

He laughed at me saying, 'You walk into a porter and you did not stop to check where it would lead you?'

I struggled to find a response stumbling out half words, and he continued to laugh at me. So, desperate to defend my good sense, I scowled at him and shouted 'It was better rushing to the unknown than getting caught in the Transportation Room back home!'

He stopped and looked at me curiously, 'What could a creature like you have to run from?'

My scowl grew even darker in embarrassment of my foolishness, that everyone seemed to see when I told them of my dreams of finding true love. So I snapped at him, 'You have had your last laugh at my expense this evening. If you would excuse me, I came for reasons of my own, but shall not leave until I've had at least of a bit of adventure and so I must be off.'

I turned from him, found the exit, and as I reached for the knob his hand stopped mine. 'M' Lady. I too was running from the chores of my life, looking for, at the very least, a bit of adventure to fill my evening. Would you allow me to join you?' I was speechless, for the first time since I met the man, so I nodded. 'Good. Now if you do not mind waiting,' He consulted his watch, '4 minutes for the patrolling guard to return to his station our even can begin.' I grinned at him nodding again. 'By the way, you can call me Sol.' He gave an over dramatized bow and a charming smile, obviously mocking the traditions of the court.

'You can call me Lena.' I returned his bow, with my own dramatized curtsy.

We explored the towns and villages of the sun that evening sharing our own small adventure. We promised to meet again the next night. And on the next night we promised again and again and again. And each night we would explore one of the kingdoms of our galaxy and as we shared our adventures we told each other our secrets, our hopes, our dreams. I found out that he was out for the very same reason I was, he'd been betrothed to the very lovely, respectable, demur Sophronia of Pluto. At the end of the first week, I learned that he was Prince Solaris, only heir to the Sol Kingdom and he learned of my heritage. And before I knew it a month had passed, and he was proposing. So, breaking a great deal of laws, the following night we set off in search of a priest.

We were married on Venus, where things like betrothals are folly in the name of a love like ours. And by the end of the second month, I was pregnant with Serenity. So two nights before his betrothal became an announced engagement, we called a meeting between our parents.

They of course were furious, but in the face of a child what could they do without disgracing both kingdoms?

Both betrothals were quickly canceled. Which despite parents being quit upset and put out, both Seiya and Sophronia were quit pleased. Seiya had fallen in love with the High Priestess Kakyuu who served all the temples on Kinmokusei. And dear Sophronia had fallen in love with a scientist from the labs in her palace- and although her father was a little reluctant to allow her marriage to a commoner, thanks to the combined persuasive techniques of myself and Aphrodite, they were married by the end of the month.

Our darling Serenity was born to us healthy, happy, and beautiful. Even as a child she was her father's little girl. He doted on us both, and we were happy. And when our parents took in that precious bundle, for the first time, they could not grumble about the sense or beauty of our union. And seeing that we promised each other, that a child born of love should be given the opportunity to find love, we would never betroth her to anyone that was not of her choosing.

We were happy for a little more than a year, before Sol's father became sick. So instead of spending our time between the two homes, we lived on the Sun. When Serenity was three, my mother became sick. So we switched homes every month, watching over both kingdoms. We were stressed, strained, and tired but our love and our child kept us happy.

The night of Serenity's sixth birthday, was the night of the Great Solarian Disaster. We had been staying on the Moon, and Sol received an emergency telecom, begging for assistance." Tears entered the aged woman's eyes. "I--," She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I remember seeing the flames towering in the background. The technician who called, said that something in one of the coolers had malfunctioned, and after the first one had blown, the temperature had increased significantly. The rise in temperature seemed to be causing malfunctions in the other cooling units around the surface of the Sun, and the only thing to be done was to evacuate immediately." Her tears ran freely down her face now, "I begged him not to go. But he insisted that his people needed him, and he promised he would returned and continued to say he would not head into the danger if he did not think he would return to see tomorrow with me and our darling daughter.

I was so cross with him, that I did not even follow to say good bye. I waited in our rooms, sulking, furious he would risk his life in such a dire situation. And I never saw him again. More than six hundred Solarians said it was their king that saved their life. Helping them escape homes, fixing transporters that had been damaged as the surface went ablaze. But my Sol never returned to me. He broke his final promise. And so with his death, I grew bitter, cold, mean towards my child. As a ruler, my people had never seen finer justice, more equal laws. But as a mother, my child was no longer loved, and I sought to break every promise Sol and I had made in regards to her. Luna and Artemis, my head advisors who had watched over the Moon when I was on the Sun with Sol, took over the raising of my child. I owe everything she is to them." She smiled a teary smile. "She was right, my Serenity. The day you two were betrothed, I did it out of spite for my late husband and not for the people. How could a forced marriage solve any problems?" She shook her head. "But now it is to late for such thoughts, and it is only after my child has become a beautiful woman all on her own that I realize I never should have hated her for being so loved by him. And I never should have hated him for serving his people, his conscience, and his heart."

Endymion was quiet a moment, looking for the right thing to say to try and slow the flow of tears down the older woman's cheeks. "He was a good man. He died an honorable death."

She smiled, gently shaking her head. "And I have shamed both him and his death by making it something to be talked of only in whispers."

Endymion looked to the forgotten cup of tea he held in his hands. He swirled it gently, looking for answers in the cold gentle ripples. Wishing for answers to mend the old queen's broken heart, but knowing that if they were so simple to find she would have healed by now. Endymion was brought from his musing as Selenity stood. As manners demanded him, he stood with her. She smiled gently at him. "I think I should like to rest now. Thank you for listening to the mistakes of an old fool."

Before Endymion could counter the lady's accusations against herself, she slipped from the room. Endymion sat back down with a sigh, he placed his cold cup of tea down, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand hoping to easy away the coming headache.

"Not to ill for another story, I hope."

Endymion jumped up, turning to the bookcase that was swung away from the wall. He smiled at the voice and the figure that it had come from, and embraced the swell of emotion that appeared with her. "Serenity!" He began to stride towards her arms open to embrace her, b he paused two feet in front of her, hands falling awkwardly to his side, as he struggled to figure out what their relationship was, and what was allowed.

She watched him and as he approached arms wide, she blushed and looked to the floor, digging the toes of her left foot into the stone floor. "I-" She looked up and noticed him staring at her awkwardly, no longer coming towards her. "You said you wanted to see me."

The smile returned, "Yes!" He paused realizing he might have sounded to eager. 'Ugh! How can this slip of a girl make me feel like I am stuck going through puberty all over again? My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, and I'm afraid if I speak again my voice might squeak!' He shook his head, clearing his mind. He opened his mouth, "I-" he voice cracked. He mentally sighed. 'The power of suggestion.' He dropped his head as Serenity's giggle filled the room. "I-" This time, it was a low baritone, far deeper than his normal voice. Serenity giggled again. Endymion sighed, "I wanted to see you."

Her giggling calmed, and she smiled brilliantly. "Yes. I gathered that. Thats why I came to see you when I finished with Gwen. What did you need?"

"I-" He paused and thought a moment. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you again." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Is that alright?"

She bowed her head shyly, looking up at him from her thick eyelashes. "Of course it is. I-" She stopped, and turned her gaze from him to the books on her right, placing a hand on the back of the open bookcase door on her left to steady herself. "You have had quit the change of attitude towards the Red Lady. Would you call yourself a traitor?"

Endymion took the last steps to her, taking her chin in his left hand and turning her head to look at him. He caught her eyes and smiled gently. "If it means seeing your smile." He shifted his hand to cup her cheek, and she snuggled into his hold. "Besides I've learned a great many things since you took me into your home. Knowledge has changed my mind while your smile changed my heart."

She reached her hand out fingers stretched to caress his face, but she paused at the last moment and pulled her hand back. "I can give you more knowledge. Would you like to listen?"

Endymion took a moment to comprehend what she was offering. "Now?"

"Oh. If its to late," Her head scanned the room looking for a clock. "We could do this in the morning."

"No!" Startled by his sharp response, she jumped back from his touch. He pulled his hand back to his side, a frown taking over his features at the loss of contact, the strange decrease in the swell of emotions. When he found his voice again it was barely above a whisper, "No. Tonight is fine. I would love to hear your tale..."

She heard the pause and waited for him to continue. She could no longer take the feeling of deeper loss that over came her when she had broken Endymion's contact, so feeling desperate Serenity reached out a nervous hand. She paused at the last moment before the feeling forced her hand forward and she instantly felt comforted. She caressed the side of his face, and he leaned into the touch, following the lead of her hand to look at her face once more. The touch seemed to restore his confidence, "I think your mother would love to hear your tale as well." At the mention of her mother Serenity pulled away. "She told me about your father."

Serenity frowned. "I know. I heard the end of her tale from the other side." She inclined her head toward the back of the bookcase.

"Then you know she feels guilty for-" Endymion paused trying to find the right choice of words. "Your childhood."

Serenity snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yes. And her guilt now really alleviates the the pain of having to grieve the loss of both my parents."

"Serenity, please," He paused, his next words coming from something he didn't understand. "For me."

She looked to Endymion's face seeing the same emotions she felt coursing through herself. "I do not understand this."

A nervous smile touched the corner of his lips, "I do not either. What I understand is, every time I have thought about running, a pain pulls at something so deep with in me and the only place I can find comfort is in your gaze."

"And when I look in your eyes, I feel so many things I am overwhelmed. And now when we touch I feel so much more, I am no longer certain if every emotion is my own. It strange, I did not know I could feel so much-" She continued for him, staring into his eyes and searching their depths.

"And now that I feel so much, I am afraid of not feeling all of this." His nervous smile, became confident and it touched his eyes. "If there is no running, the only thing left for us to do is embrace this together."

She smiled nervously, "Alright." He took a step forward, but stopped his approach as she continued. "For you." Endymion thought over their conversation, and realized they'd come full circle. "But if you want to have company for this conversation, do you think we should also invite our friends? My guardians, your generals, Luna, Artemis?" Endymion beamed, nodding. "Good. Then you can go fetch everyone." He laughed and Serenity frowned. "Please do not laugh at me. It was hard enough to convince myself to tell you all of my sins. Now you want me to tell _her_. And if thats not enough, I feel I owe it to our friends to explain it all to them as well." She put a hand to her mouth as she pursed her lips. "I am not the girl I was. It was hard enough to convince myself to tell you, because I am so overwhelmed with feeling when you are around-" Tears leaked from her eyes, and Endymion made the last step and embraced her. Endymion felt overwhelmed with emotions at the first touch, and as Serenity's tears began to flow, he felt the insecurity, fear, and confusion that he knew was not his own. Endymion forced himself to concentrate on his own feelings, confidence, caring, joy, and more confusion. As Serenity felt his surge of emotion, and her tears slowed. Snuggling closer, she embraced what she felt was his confidence and used it to continue. "I am not sure I want you to see my demons. I'm afraid you will not care for me once you hear what I have done. And-" Her voice hitched as the tears became steady once again. "Since, despite this fear, I have found the voice to tell you, I feel they should hear as well. But I am so terrified that I will disappoint them it almost brings me back to silence."

Endymion tightened his hold. "Then draw your strength from me." He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and once again reigning down on the emotions running rampant within him. He felt her snuggle deeper, and her tears lessen as he calmed the emotions. "You feel that too." She nodded. "So draw your strength from me."

"And if I disappoint you? I do not exactly understand this, but I think I understand enough to know that if your confidence wavers I will feel that and-"

"It will not waver."

"You do not know what I have done. I-"

"That is where you are wrong. I know many of the things you have done. Those villagers, those gypsies, those royals, myself all here now because of who you are. You have influenced so many lives, saved so many people. All in the short time I have been here. How could anyone be disappointed in that?"

"I-" She shook her head and stopped herself. "Promise me you will not let go."

"I would not dream of it." He pulled back from her offering her his right hand, which she took interlocking their fingers. "Shall we go fetch everyone together?" She nodded wiping away her tears. "Good. We should collect our friends and take them to your mother's room."

She nodded. "When I parted company with Gwen, I saw them dancing with the others in the dinning hall." He nodded. And together they walked to the dinning hall to gather their closest friends.


	9. Embraced

**Author's Note:** Ok first things first- Z is a wonderful editor, and I would like to thank her for all the work she has done. BUT- You should know, if this sucks, she didn't edit this chapter. Infact I am going on a trip at the end of the week and I'll be gone for a approximately one week- since I'm not sure if I can make it up to see her (she has a hard copy and does all her editing there, makes it really easy for me to put the corrections in, and lets see how long I can babble about nonsensical things you don't care about!) this week (its an hour drive there) before I leave, so I just read over my own chapter and made the corrections I saw. Further more, I am going to try and finish the rest of the chapters and get em up this week (I'll go back later and add her corrections) but I've got some 'hair projects' that will be taking up quit a bit of time, and there's packing and stuff, so we'll see. Otherwise I'll be back and hopefully have the next chapter up by Jan 20 at the latest.

I really appreciate ther reviews. I got a few comments on the 'budding relationship', I'm glad you like it, I was nervous that he was to much of an ass for anyone to forgive (espcecially since some of the first reviews only say how much of a horrible bastard he is- he's supposed to be! You're supposed to hate him! Hooray I've accomplished my goal in making you feel! :P) Um, can't think of anything else. I really hope you enjoy this snippet. Please read, review, and accept my thanks for your time. ^_^

**Selenity's Chambers in the Castle of The Red Lady**

Selenity lay quietly in her bed, hoping sleep would to conquer her overwhelmed mind. At the sound of a quiet knock, she startled and jumped. Curious, she quickly sat, and patiently watched the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Miniya's head poked around the corner. "Your Majesty?"

The older woman straightened her hair and nightgown, trying to be slightly more presentable she smiled gently. "Yes, my dear come in. How can I help you?"

Miniya grinned stepping around the corner. "The troops sent me into make sure you were decent." Seeing the older woman's confused look, she continued, "Ren has something she wanted to tell some of us. Endymion, Artemis and Luna, the Earth Generals, and the rest of the Senshi are waiting with her outside your door."

"She wanted to speak with me?" Hope resounding clearly through her words, and Mina could only bring herself to nod. Selenity's grin widened, tears of joy entering her eyes, as she raised her voice, "Then by all means all of you come in."

Miniya stepped fully into the room moving to one of the three chairs by the fire place. Makaila and Reilynn stepped into the room next taking the other two seats next to their leader. They were closely followed by Kunzite, Jedite, and Nephrite who walked over to the fireplace to stand behind the chair where their lady loves were seated. Ameya came next and took the chair infront of the desk that had been placed a four feet from the end of the bed. Zoicite came in at her side, holding her hand, as he stood by her side. Luna and Artemis followed next. Luna shuffled over to the corner opposite Selenity's bed, keeping her eyes diverted from the queen. Artemis trailed after her, holding his wife close to his side.

Endymion came in last, and it took the aged queen a moment to see her child folded into his arm, snuggling his chest. She looked to the others, searching for an explanation for the strange actions, but they seemed just as confused. Serenity made a quick movement, that looked like an escape effort, but was cut short as Endymion pushed the chamber door closed with his right hand, blocking the only exit. He slowly removed his left hand from her grasp, replacing it with his right, and moving his left arm to wrap around her body and hold her close. He leaned down, seemingly whispering something in the frightened girl's ear. Selenity stared in awe at the scarred child wondering what had brought the fierce warrior to cower in the arms of her enemy, and even more in wonder by the fact that her enemy held her so tenderly, almost lovingly. "I-" The girl blushed as her voice came out as a squeak.

The young prince starred down at the girl. With a gentle chuckle he began for her, "Serenity wanted to tell us her story. She felt that you, those closest to her, deserved to know. Would want to know. She is nervous of how we will react to her tale, but since she has found the courage to tell us, please wait until all is said and done to pass any judgments or ask any questions."

There was a simultaneous nod around the room. Serenity looked around the room making eye contact with the others from her place in Endymion's embrace. His arm tightened, and she seemed to draw strength from his hold, beginning again. "Seven years ago, after my queen informed me I was betrothed, I begged her to reconsider. I spoke with her a number of times to try and change her mind, but I had known for quite some time that she was not the woman who gave birth to me and that no argument would sway her. The bitter woman would force me to marry a monster for the sake of a contract." She gently shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Forcing me to do, the very thing she could not. And denying me the escape she herself found. I knew I could not run, I could not hide, the only escape I saw was death- and of course for a Lunarian suicide is never an option. So before we left Earth, I searched the shadows and found the one assassin who would do the job no one else would. I arranged for her to come kill me the night we returned to the Moon. In my own way, I said my goodbyes in my own way to each of you, my Senshi, to Luna and Artemis, and to my liege.

Ikuko- I mean the Red Lady appeared just before midnight, as I had requested. She was under the understanding that her mark would be in bed, and her employer would be present to pay her. I watched as she came through my balcony window. As she scanned the shadows, I sat up and called out to her. 'Are you looking for someone?'

She jumped, quickly turned to face me, and respond. 'I was. Who are you, child?'

'I am your employer.'

'Where is my mark?'

'I am also your mark. Your gold is in the bag on the nightstand. If that is not enough take any of the jewelry from the case on my bureau.'

She was confused, so I explained to her about my marriage. I explained how I had been commanded to be married with a smile. And I explained how, even with death she was the only option, as suicide is among the worst sins to commit while looking to the goddess Selene, for guidance.

So while spilling tears with me, she explained the true natured of the Red Lady assassins. You see, they have never actually killed purely for profit. They find a corrupt area, and taking care of the poisonous elements, they clean the mess and restore an area to how it should be. The people, the villagers- like Mol- always come first, they are always heard, and always looked out for.

The assassin may kill a duke or an earl, but only when there is no other option, and repentance fails. I wish I could explain it all better, its very complicated- as you can imagine, being the darkest shadow and still providing an area with the purest light- I-" Endymion's eyes closed, as he fought to center both Serenity and himself in the midst of all swirling emotions of fear and confusion. As Endymion opened his eyes again, Serenity found her voice again, and the other occupants of the room looked for the strangely comfortable- and slightly stranger yet still- couple. "She told me she had come out of curiosity, for she had heard many tales of the moon and myself and could not imagine who would want me dead. She went on to explain how the tittle and right of the Red Lady passed from one woman to the next. 'A woman needing an escape, a place to hide, a way to disappear is taken under the wing of the current Lady.' She was a villager, a wife and mother of a young boy. The men and children of her village were slaughtered by an angry Lord, who was later taken out by the previous Red Lady.

She told me all of this, and then asked me if I would consider taking up the position, become her apprentice.

I quietly made my way through the halls, to the center of the castle to where the crystal was held while royalty is staying in the castle. I knelt and I prayed for guidance from the goddess. Begging to be free from the Queen's tyranny, and the monstrosity she betrothed me to.

It felt like a matter of moments, though Ikuko assured me I was gone for more than an hour, when Selene answered my prayer. There was a flash from the Silver Crystal and I had my answers. The goddess released me from my duties to the kingdom of Moon and its reigning Queen. I felt changed, energized for the first time in ages.

Ikuko used some of my blood and a bit of magic to fake my death, and I left with her. She wanted me to be her apprentice, but even knowing the truth behind to Lady I could not resign myself to that fate. She insisted at least teaching me enough combat skills and alchemy to survive should something happen to her. I- Father never told you mother, but since I was five he had been having me train with the girls. I know all the fighting styles, from Mercury to Pluto. And of course my liege had been having me trained in alchemy and magic since I was four- It was strange I had been so eager to escape my life, I did not stop to consider what I was running to. Without Ikuko's training or apprenticeship, there was nothing for me to do. So I followed her on her missions, keeping an eye out for her making sure that nothing should anything happen and she kept a similar watch on me. I was with her three months when Duke Finnigan's assassination was ordered by his people. Ikuko told him she had been employed by a rival royal, who sought to usurp his position and to gain the support of the Duke's people by improving the living conditions, lowering taxes, and handing out food. She told him that if he could do this for his people and pay her the fee, she would take care of the problem. He agreed to her terms, and promised to meet her in Breetown. She had been set up before, I suppose I was the reason for her distraction. Whatever the reason, it was her Endymion almost caught. I noticed that there were more guards than usual when we entered the town, so when I saw her come running, I knew I had to protect her. Something in me flared, and before I knew it Ikuko was unconscious, I stole the mask and took off running.

You already know the story of my time with Endy- except for the minor detail of the language I was speaking. It is the language of the Anulta Gypsies. I learned the basics as well as a song during my first visit here to Earth, from my Lady in Waiting, Gwen- her family was one of few over the ages that chose to settle into the life of a consistent home." She looked up to Endymion's face to see him smiling encouragingly. "The girl I met with tonight, she works in your palace. She has been my friend since my first visit. Please do not think he a traitor, her intentions were always good and pure." Serenity turned her face from his back to the others in the room. "I'm a quick study, and learned much from her. It has served me often and well. First when I was in Endy's care, later when I stumbled into brigands and gypsies- But I am rushing ahead of myself.

After the gentlemen," She nodded her head indicating Endymion's guard. "Showed me to the deserted cottage in the woods- a place I had seen on my many walks with Ikuko," She looked to Kunzite. "You insisted on taking me home, and I could not think of another place that would be safe for both you and me. I-" She stopped shaking her head, clearing the line of thoughts and continuing. "Ikuko had made many arrangements for if something should happen to her, but nothing if something were to happen to me. So I began to search for her in the area I knew her to be guarding. It was during this search that I found Molly's village, and Thomas Hatchet." A tear leaked out of her left eye and made a slow trail down her cheek. "The only reason I entered the village was to buy some bread and wine so I could continue my search, when he pulled me aside. He-" Her voice caught in her throat and more tears began to trail down her cheek in a steady stream. "He was going to take me to the barn, he explained how the village was his and he would torture me longer the more I struggled." Her right hand came up to cover her eyes and her shame from her audience. "I had already suffered quit a bit under the hand of Endymion, I could not let this man do the same. So before my mind had time to conjure what the ramifications of my actions might be, I disarmed the knight. With his own blade at his throat, I told him I was the Red Lady, and doing my best to repeat things I have heard Ikuko say, I tell him that the village is mine, and should he continue to abuse his position there woull be consequences. I could not have him chasing me, so I pinned him to the ground by his ugh-" she blushed. "Well any how, I disappeared from the village quickly. And just as quickly word traveled of what I had done, and Ikuko found me in the next village. I returned here with her, demanding how such atrocious behavior could take place in a realm she was guarding. She explained that there were always those who were a cleaver kind of evil and manage to stay hidden. She went about her business, and I had finally found my own. I watched the village night and day.

It was only a month later when Hatchet- It was my fault," The guilt made her voice thick and the sobs made it heavy as it flowed through the room. "I was watching, and still he killed three before I could react. He- I got to the town in time to save Molly from that same fate- I finally understood what Ikuko was doing. What being a Red Lady truly meant. I took his life. I had tried to get him to repent, to repay the people for what he took- and – It is my fault those girls died, I knew it as I watched Hatchet's head roll on the ground. If I had just- I could – They would-" She broke down sobs fully shaking her body. Endymion pulled his hand out of her grip, so he could hold her with both arms, fully supporting her weight, as she struggled to support the weight of the world. His lips did not move, and he said nothing as he laid his head upon hers, trying to lift the weight of emotions from the small girl in his arms, struggling to keep tears from his own eyes.

The rest of the room watched restlessly for several minutes. Curious at the affectionate ministrations the dark prince bestowed on the mysterious princesses. After several moment he moved his head from hers, pulled back a fraction to wipe away the still constant stream of tears, and give her an encouraging smile. Red eyes, snotted, nose, she weakly returned the smile. He pulled a handkerchief from a pocket that was hidden between their bodies, and wiped away her dripping nose. She smiled at him before laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he did her she drew the strength to continue. "The villagers were kind enough to forgive me for my transgressions. And when a new knight took up residence, I made it very clear to him that I protected these people.

After the death of Hatchet, I figured Endy had already punished me for donning the red mask, and as I had already committed murder, there really was no turning back. I became Ikuko's apprentice. After a few short months, she had nothing left to teach- much to her surprise- and I became the assassin. I could not- can not find it in myself to forgive my mistakes, and so I sought to take on the world. Stop the injustices like those I had found in Molly's village. Ikuko tried to tell me that as one woman I could only do so much, so I became many woman. I worked in Endy's castle, I traveled as a gypsy, I conversed as a peasant. It was a hard task and began to way heavily on me so over time I found help. Mol and the whole village were eager to assist, giving me every bit of gossip and truth they over heard. I found assistance in the Anulta Gypsies. It seems that since the beginning of the strange order of assassins the Anulta have assisted on and off, but several ladies back there was bad blood split, and I fixed the rift that ensued. Still there were other gypsy tribes, like the one dancing here tonight- they are the Werlt tribe, known mostly for their dancing." She glanced up to give Endymion a shy smile. "I also found brigands quite useful. They are not so bad, just ill-educated men who know nothing else. I give them food and a wage and they are as courageous, mighty, and talented- in their own right- as Endy's troops. And there were those I had assisted, such as Lord Callenforth. His brother had sought his death. Sadly I could not get Douglas, his brother, to see the error of his ways. With his brother's death Douglas hoped to gain a title, money, and people to tax into starvation. So in Aaron's place I took his life, knowing that if I did not Douglas would find someone else to kill his brother.

It was gratitude for his people and for himself that gave me Aaron's alliance and assistance. There are several other such as Lord Callenforth and other royals who simply seek forgiveness for the error of their previous ways. And with each assistant came new knowledge. The knight in Mol's village taught me the sword skills of the royalty of Earth. The brigands and gypsies have their own ways. Some brought new books. Some new alchemical theories. Over the past seven years what was a single lady grew into an organization, a kingdom of its own right." By now Serenity's tears had completely dried, and Endymion busied himself with clearing her face of all traces while she continued. "Little more than a year ago, a woman who would call herself Queen of Everything wished to employ the best of assassins. The whisper came to my ear quickly, and I arranged a meeting. She said she was Queen Beryl of the Negaverse." Serenity paused a moment and turned her gaze to the older Lunarian. "She told me that she served Metalia, the being -she claimed- responsible for The Great Solarian Disaster. She said her master was a great and powerful force, that she caused the malfunction in the first cooling unit, and over rode the controls in all the others so that they could not possibly correct the temperature in time to save the civilization. She said that her master was working on disrupting things here on Earth, and she was the cause of the unusual happenings in the north. She went on to tell me that she and her master were looking to control the entire Sol System, and while he master's methods proved effective, she, as queen, wanted civilians left to rule.

I convinced her they best way for her to ease into power was to kill all of you privately and send word back to your home planets that you had gone to peace meetings- a Dangnefedd Conference. Every major royal would attend and if we worked correctly, she as the only survivor could use that to her advantage to sway the masses.

She had me arrange everything. After every death she pays a fee, which changes with status. More for actual kings and queens than for princes and princesses. I tried to put off kidnapping you, hoping to find her base of operations. But she is using a subdeminsion, similar to the one we're in now, and as I found myself unable to locate her it became necessary. Its strange, at first I convinced myself that it would be nice to have your company, to see my old friends, but- You could not know who I was. I did not want to explain. I did not know where to begin. And- Its complicated. There is much more going on here than I can explain- even now." She sighed shaking her head. "Its not important. What is important is that I am getting close to finding that other dimension. Soon this whole mess will be done, and you can all go back to your lives."

Serenity looked around the room, but found herself unable to meet anyones eyes. Her own strength depleted, she found Endymion's was no longer enough to keep her in the room, that was beginning to feel to small. She stepped back from his embrace, purposely ignoring the hurt look on his face as she darted for the door behind him. Endymion stood his ground, blocking her way, determined to see her friends got a chance to speak with her. However Serenity was equally determined to flee. She spun quickly away from him dashing toward the wall between the end of the queen's bed and the desk were Ami and Zoi were sitting. The occupants of the room were startled as the wall swung open as a door and Serenity slipped into the hallway beyond. They remained shocked as Endymion's formed disappeared behind her just as the door slammed closed.

"What the fuck was that?" Kunzite said as he snapped out of shock.

"General! Watch your tongue, there are ladies present!" Luna scolded from her corner.

The interaction seemed to wake the rest of the room. "But he's right!" Mina argued. "What was that!?"

Rei shrugged. "It was Ren being Ren. She's still the same girl. I mean so she has killed a few people! It was always a last resort, and well, honestly she is still Ren so who fucking-"

"Reilyn!"

"Luna!" Rei rolled her eyes. "I was simply saying, she did what was necessary. Those men and women may not have gone to an official court, but they were tried by a different kind of judge and jury, they were given a chance to atone for their sins- At the core of it all it was Ren looking out for those who could not help themselves just like she has always done. Only, unfortunately, she has seen the harsher side of the world and with that she has had harder choices to make, tougher battles to fight, and a more difficult reality to face. Even through all that she still fights for what is right."

Mina rolled here eyes. "Well put, Rei, even if your first attempts were unlady like. However that was totally obvious! What I really want to know is what was going on between Ren and Endymion!? "

"His body language suggested that he was trying to protect her in accordance with the most primal of instincts."

Mako rolled her eyes. "Sure Ami! Not that I understood that." She grumbled the last part under her breath before continuing. "Did you see the way he held her?"

"Not just that! He did not let go of her once. The whole walk from the ball room he held her hand! And then here- even when he was shifting his hold on her some part of him was always touching her. Rei could you see the energy spark between them?"

"I- Yes. But that means-"

"It cannot be! A bond so deep so quickly?"

"Could the betro-"

"To force such a thing would..." She shook her head. "No one likes to be told what do to. Something like that would just-" She stopped shaking her head more.

Mako shook her head. "What are you two talking about?"

Rei opened her mouth and Mina cut her off with a look. "Nothing. There is nothing conclusive about our assumptions." She quickly stood up. "I am going to speak with my mother. Forget we said anything." Mina quickly stood and jogged from the room. Rei was immediately on her heels.

Those who remained looked around the room. "If the rest of you do not mind, I think I should like to get some rest now." The rest of the group nodded and began to file from the room. "Except you, Luna. Would you mind staying so we could have a word?" Luna shifted out of the line and back to her corner where she waited nervously. Artemis was the last one out the door and smiled at his wife encouragingly before closing the door. "You were entirely right."

Luna's head snapped up at the kind voice. "What?"

"You were entirely right. She is a beautiful woman." She paused closing her eyes to the pain in her chest. "You and Artemis lost so much when she died. I'm not sure I ever truly felt the pain, or really anything after Sol died. I-" She looked up to meet Luna in the eye. "You were entirely right. Reilyn is right. She grew up to be a beautiful woman with a courageous soul and a heart large enough to protect a world." She grinned. "She tries so hard to show everyone her tough callous exterior, but the girl being held in the arms of a loving boy- That was my child." She shook her head. "That was your child. Thank you so much, for everything you have done for her, everything you have done for me. But, mostly, thank you for helping my daughter become a woman that Sol would be proud of."

**Underground Hallways Just After Serenity Bolted**

"Serenity, stop!" Endymion pushed his speed as she disappeared around the corner, "Sere! Get your ass back here!" An extra push of strength and Endymion lept from his feet to catch the woman several feet in front of himself. As he grabbed her and they began to fall to the floor, Endymion shifted his weight so that she would land on top of him. "Gods damn you, woman!" He was overwhelmed with her fear, insecurity, and determination. He grunted as she wrestled with him, struggling to get out of his grip. "Just stop!" She continued to struggle when she was overwhelmed by a strange powerful emotion she knew was not her own. Before she could decipher exactly what it was and where it was directed, her hand brushed against something hard. Instantly she knew what the emotion was and she froze blushing. "What is the matter, Little Bunny? You were not nearly so shy earlier."

"I- I-"

"Are you done wrestling now?" She nodded. "And running from me?" She nodded. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "I'm going to let you go. You are not to run. Understand?" She nodded. His arms like iron bands slowly released her. She jumped from him as though she'd been burned, desperate to get away from him and the emotions stirring within him, only to realize that his emotions had stirred similar feelings in herself. He smiled form his position on the floor. "Now, I could ask why you ran from the room, but I already know that since I know what you felt. So lets try this, why did you run from me after you had escaped?"

She felt the feelings rush from her system to be replaced by an almost numb fear. "You- I-" She cleared her throat. "I confessed to all the crimes you accused me of. I am a manipulator, a kidnapper, and an assassin. I am guilty of many crimes against the Golden Kingdom."

He grinned at her, "I wonder if you had noticed, we are not in the Golden Kingdom."

She frowned, reached into thin air and pulled out two masks. She held out a black mask similar to the one he had used earlier. "Sub-space pocket. Very useful. Here put this on, please don the face of a peasant." Endymion watched her quizzically as she tied her own red mask around her face becoming A red haired green eyed servant in the uniform of the maid's of his own castle. Endymion's appearance became similar to hers as he was focused on her. Short red spiky hair, emerald green eyes, a younger body dressed as one of the stable hands. She reached to take his hand, but pulled back quickly almost as if she suddenly remembered the link they shared. "Please follow me." He nodded and followed her to the end of the hall to a door. She pulled a key out of her pocket, placing it in the lock, she turned the key, and then the nob. Endymion gasped as he followed Serenity through the door and into his private bed chambers in the Castle of the Golden Kingdom found at the edge of Elysian. He pulled the key from the lock and closed the door behind himself. She turned around to look to him, green eyes sad, her stranger's thin lips set in a frown, her face firm and serious with determination. "We are now in your home. This is your kingdom. I have committed so many crimes against the name of the king." She dropped to one knee to bow. "What is my punishment, My Liege?"

Endymion eyed her strangely. "I thought we covered this earlier, in my chambers. You-"

"We were in my kingdom. You had no authority there. And you forgave crimes that you did not know the full extent of. I-"

Endymion dropped to the floor and silenced Serenity with his lips. She melted into the kiss with a sigh. As she relaxed, he was reluctant to pull away but knew he must speak. "My Lady, tonight you confessed to actions I had thought crimes. You, like so many others these past few days, gave me insight into events I did not fully understand."

"I-"

He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her once more. "Do not interrupt your prince in his own palace." She nodded bewildered as their emotions mixed with in her- shock, confusion, and caring mixed with joy, understanding, and something stronger, stranger, and foreign. "Now that I fully understand, I would like to thank you for your service to this kingdom. It can be truly said, that this planet is a better place for the work you have done, the lives you have touched-both saved and taken. I do not believe that my people or I will ever be able to thank you enough for everything you have done."

Serenity starred at him in awe. After several minutes she slowly stood, "We should go."

Endymion shook his head. "No. There is one last thing I must do, while I have the authority." He opened his mouth to continue, but paused while he searched within himself for the words. Serenity smiled down at him, and held his face in her hands. Endymion immediately felt her confidence within himself and found his tongue once more. "I know your goddess has released you from all duties to your kingdom and queen, but I must do this for you. I, En-" She placed a gentle finger to his lips and he nodded in understanding, knowing she feared the witches eyes. "I, with all the power and rights of my tittle and station, release you from our parents contract. I formally denounce our betrothal, and would ask that you use this opportunity to find your true love as your mother and father wished."

Tears seeped from her eyes as she dropped to her knees and passionately kissed the man in front of her. "Thank you."


	10. Yes!

**Author's Note: **This has officially been the worst week EVER- So needless to say, this chapter was once again not edited by Z(I find it completely amazing that I went from having two beta readers to having none- don't get my wrong Z is still doing it, but she lives a good distance away and its a pita to get over there, and its either publish em iffy or wiat a month! If you'd rather wait- leave me a review that says so.)

I hope you enjoy this. I love the reviews(although I find it rather comical that I get more alerts that I've been added to a favorites list than review alerts, but eh, to each her own. ), I love the 'So and So has added you to his/her Favorite something or other list!'. Anyway, no more rambling on with the show... err story.... err fanfic....

**Private Bed Chambers of High Prince Endymion's in the Castle of the Golden Kingdom**

The couple jumped at the sound of a cough and boots marching down the hall. "We should go!"

Endymion nodded handing Serenity the key. "Here. I just want to grab something." He rushed towards his bureau as Serenity rushed to the door.

Inserting the key, turning the knob, they both rushed through and found themselves in the safety of Serenity's chambers in the Red Lady's Castle. Serenity grabbed the key and slammed the door closed. Then fell to the floor laughing. Endymion eyed her strangely, and when she had calmed, she grinned up at him, "Can you imagine being locked up for being caught in your own chambers?" She laughed heartily. "And to think, if we had removed our masks, we would have been called witches and imprisoned until the King or Queen returned to order the tests to prove we were our selves! Its just funny to think of! Imprisoned for visiting your chambers!"

Endymion grinned at her giddy behavior. "It is not that funny, Sere." She gave him a look. "It is a _little_ funny. However, I think your hysteria comes from a need to sleep. How about we tuck you into bed, before I head off to my own chambers?"

The laughter stopped and the smile faded. Endymion was confused by the whisper that escaped her lips, "You wish to leave?"

Frowning he shook his head, "It is not that, dear. It is a matter of prop-"

"Please stay." She paused. "For me?"

**Approx. 11 Hrs Later 2 P.M.**

Mina poked her head around the edge of the large cherry door. "Mina, do not go in there! No one answered, they must be somewhere else."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Oh sush, Selenity! We checked with Ikuko she said she checked all the surveillance for the castle and she assured us that they had to be in the in one of the private chambers! Now we just spent the three hours checking everyone else's rooms so Ren and Endy have to be here!" Mina pushed the door the rest of the way open and dragged Selenity in after her. Once they were both in the room, Mina let go of her hand, walking further in the room, checking around corners.

Selenity sighed and regretted asking the Venusian if she had seen either of the two missing royals.

"See!! I told you!! Over here!" The Venusian princess beamed. Selenity began to walk towards Mina, but stopped when she noticed where the girl was standing. Mina stood next to a large four post cherry wood bed. She had pulled back the red chiffon curtain that had subtly hidden the couple spooning couple. The mother was surprised at the intimacy displayed between the two. They lay on their right side. Endymion's left arm holding Serenity close and her left arm holding his tightly in place. Endymion's left hand could just barely be seen resting on Serenity's pillow holding her cheek while the fingers of her right hand brushed his. Mina's giggling at the cozy position was now stirring awake the comfortably resting couple. "Good afternoon, young lovers!"

Serenity's eye fluttered open and her head, chest, arms, and legs raised as if to get off the bed, but an arm around her waist held her to the spot. "Come back later, Miniya. She is mine."

Mina giggled at the muffled response from Endymion. "Well, Iiiiii can come back later, but Queen Selenity has been searching for you all morning, and she might not be so happy since she finally found you."

Serenity's eyes instantly found her mother's form. _'Ugh, her again._'

"Thats rude, Ren. After all, she is still technically your mother." Endymion frowned as Serenity's form stiffened and he felt her become overwhelmed with fear and confusion.

Mina eyed the couple suspiciously. "What are you talking about, Endymion? Serenity did not say anything."

Endymion's sleep filled mind struggled with Mina's words for a moment. '_Did she whisper?'_

_'No.'_

Endymion's mind instantly cleared from sleep and he froze. '_Did I say that out loud?'_

_'No.'_

"Endymion did you hear me? What are you talking about?"

"Its-"

_'No! They are leaving, then we will deal with this. The last thing you or I want is Mina's medaling!'_ "Mina, not right now. You brought Selenity in here, was there anything else you wanted?" The Venusian was startled by the commanding tone that came this stranger she knew as a friend. "Mina, was there anything else we can assist you with?" She shook her head no. "Selenity what did you wish to see us for?"

"I- ugh. Its- You-"

"Selenity! I am tired. Endy and I had a long day yesterday, and you woke us before we were done resting. I do not have the patience to deal with your stuttering."

"Why is he resting here?"

"Why he is resting here is none of your concern."

"But, darling, its rather improp-"

Endymion gasped at the anger the young woman radiated. He cut off a response he was sure Serenity would regret later on. "Selenity, I am here because your daughter asked me and politely pointed out that there really are no rules here so why should we follow basic rules of proper conduct? And to alleviate any suspicions you and Miniya may have, we were merely sleeping. Now, I really think you should tell her what you wanted as your questions have upset her."

"Oh. Ugh." She lifted a necklace from around her neck. Serenity gasped as she caught sight of the pendant hanging from the chain. "I- Your story last night. Or rather your tale or history- whatever you wish to call it. I- It sounded like the crystal awakened your right to it the night you left- that would explain the flash of light. The crystal will only serve whom it chooses- So it is only right if you have this as well." She laid the chain and pendent next to her daughter. "There is more power in the crystal as well, but over the ages it has mostly been used as a focusing tool. I- If we ever leave here I would be happy to show you and teach you what I know." She sighed. "I know I failed you when your father died, I am sorry." She leaned down, kissing her daughter on the forehead as a tear leaked its way down her face. "I may have forgotten how to show it, but I have always loved you." She turned and walked from the room.

After a few moments of silence, Serenity cleared her throat causing Mina to jump and stare at her. "Sweetie, thats your cue to leave us alone."

"Oh right!! Sorry, Ren!" Mina turned and sprinted from the room, giggling nervously.

Serenity sighed. _'Ugh, she has probably left to gossip.'_

Endymion pulled her closer and snuggled his head onto her shoulder. _'What harm is there in a little gossip?'_

Serenity jumped, _'Shit!'_. A hand flew to her chest to help her startled heart and it bumped the pendant in the process. She and Endymion hands automatically reached for the chain, both catching it before it hit the floor. A flash filled the room and the couple was forced to shield their eyes while it dissipated.

_'What the-'_

"It was crystal reuniting the power in it self with the power it placed with in me. It is like two halves of a whole coming together." She placed the chain around her neck.

'_Like when I received the Golden Crystal from father.'_

"Whats the Golden Crystal?"

Endymion sighed, _'Oh right, you can hear me.'_ Serenity giggled, and Endymion found a smile on his own face that came with her emotions. "I suppose you could say its Earth's equivalent to the Silver Crystal. It boosts the magical abilities of its possessor, as well as allowing them to do a few other neat tricks. I imagine that is why my healing ability is stronger than yours. In fact, now that you have your crystal I would not be surprised if that ability was now equal to mine. Now how about the real matter-"

_'You mean this telepathy thing?'_

_'My thoughts exactly.'_

Serenity rolled her eyes. '_Real cute, Endy.'_ He chuckled. _'Would you let me up please?'_

Endymion snuggled into, kissing her cheek, before releasing her. '_Sick of me already?'_

Serenity rolled her eyes, and moved to stand up next to the bed. '_Endymion if you can here this, give me a sign.' _ He starred at her. "Could you hear that?"

Endymion looked at her quizzically feeling confused. Serenity gasped, startled. "I can not hear your thoughts if we are not touching, but at the same time I find I no longer need the contact to feel you."

"We no longer need the contact."

Endymion stood from the bed, and pulled Serenity into his embrace. _'I may not __**need**__ it but I __**want**__ it.'_

Serenity nodded as she melted in his arms. A flash of light, Beryl's face, the shifting surface of the sun- images assailed Serenity's conscience and as she felt Endymion's overwhelming confusion she jumped back, tumbling out of his embrace. On her way back she tripped and fell to the floor.

Endymion stepped up to her, reaching out a hand. "What was that?"

Serenity shook her head, scooting further back from Endymion. "It was- ugh..." She looked around and Endymion felt her panic and need to flee. Endymion's arm dropped to his side. "I do not think we should touch or be close until we have figured this out."

"But-"

She shook her head. "No! This only seems to be getting worse the more we are together." She sighed as she felt the sadness that filled his heart. "Endymion, yesterday was confusing enough when you could feel my emotions, but now even my private thoughts are not even my own!"

Endymion sighed solemnly, "Alright." He nodded as if to reconfirm his acceptance. "But come back to me tonight?"

"Endymion." She sighed his name.

He reached out his hand, "For me?"

She sighed his name once more, and accepted his hand as he pulled her to her to her feet. 'For him. One last night, for him.'

Endymion's face scrunched in confusion, drawing Serenity's eyes to their joint hands as he spoke, "One last night? What do you mean?"

She jumped away from him, pulling her hand from Endymion's grasp, and shoving both hands behind her back, firmly away from his reach. "I-" She closed her eyes, calming her emotions. "I only meant that if things go well with Beryl tomorrow afternoon, that this will be the last night before we both return to our separate homes and lives."

Endymion grinned and she felt him become nervous. "About that. I-" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat. He reached into his pocket before dropping to one knee. She gasped at the stunning silver band, and the large glittering diamond surrounded by several smaller sapphires. Endymion could not quit meet her gaze as he continued. "My mother gave this to me when I was a boy. She told me it had been her mother's engagement ring. Its stunning considering she was nothing more than a merchant's daughter when my father met her." He met her stunning blue eyes that were brimming with tears of happiness. "She asked me to give this to the woman I loved." He smiled at the memory, but frowned as he continued. "My grandfather hated her for her station, despised her for her opinions, and envied her for the love she shared with my father. I idolized my grandfather for a great long while- So many times over you have showed me that his beliefs were corrupt, his hand to strict, his heart devoid of love- All those years ago, you suffered under my hand so that I could be saved from becoming the tyrant he was. When she gave this to me, I scoffed at the idea of royalty finding love and shoved it into the back of my mind and the back of a drawer. Last night, as you thanked me, I remembered this ring and I remembered my mother's request." He held out the ring with his left hand, "I know I have only just released you from duty to our betrothal, but what I ask has nothing to do with duties, stations, or treaties. What I ask comes from my heart." He paused as he felt her confusion swirl and mix with his fear. "I-" He took a deep steading breathe. "I love you. I know this is sudden. I know all of this is strange. But what I know, most certainly, is that I love you. I know I do not deserve you. I have harmed you, abused you, neglected you, taken you for granted and for those sins I wish to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please give me that chance, please my darling Serenity, would you marry me?"

Serenity hesitated, thinking.

Endymion shook his head. "Do not think. This is a matter for your heart. Listen to what its fluttering pangs tell you, and only then give my your answer."

"I-" She shook her head, and did as he asked. "I can not believe I am saying this- Yes!"

Endymion's grin reached from ear to ear as he slipped the glittering ring on Serenity's finger.


	11. A Mother's Apology

**Author's Note:** Here is the final chapter along with the epilogue. I apologise now- they haven't been edited.... at all... I started college again this week and its got me kinda buisy atm. If I get the corrections from Z I will add those in the future, but for now, this is what I have. Its been fun, I really hope you guys ahve enjoyed this story, I know I had fun writting it. Thanks for the support and encouragement. Hopefully it won't be so long before I get something else posted, I already have something new in the works... and it looks to be comical. :D

Right then! On with the end!

Serenity struggled to slip out of her bed and away from Endymion's sleeping form that held her so close. As she slowly moved she focused her thoughts soothing, peaceful, and loving trying desperately to keep Endymion from waking. 'Every time I try and walk away, I end up in his arms.' She smiled as she remembered exactly how they had spent their afternoon and evening after Endymion's proposal. She felt him start to stir as her mind filled with the intimate thoughts. She stopped clearing her mind, 'No more thoughts of naked Endymion.' A picture flashed. 'Of intimacy.' A scene of their afternoon flashed. She felt him stir once more. 'Dammit. Not again. He cannot wake up!' She forced herself to concentrate on a Mercurian algorithm, starting at the beginning working her way through the math and the logic to the solution. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath, focused on soothing Endymion's resting mind as she struggled to get her left arm and leg from beneath him. With one final strong pull, her naked butt hit the cold stone floor. "Shit." A hand slapped to her mouth, she froze startled for a moment before sending soothing emotions to the sleeping form. Serenity frowned as she realized that even though she was no longer touching him she could still see hints of the meadow where Endymion seemed to be while dreaming. She slowly got to her feet, testing the soreness of her form, finding joints and muscles she did not know she possessed ached with pleasure. Forcing her mind to stay clear of thoughts and her emotions calm, Serenity walked over to her wardrobe. Selecting a light pink summer peasant dress, Serenity dressed before twisting her hair into the royal style of the moon maids. She picked up a pair of shoes, touched the necklace and pendant that had not left her neck since she had placed it there, and scanned the room for anything else she might need. Seeing nothing, she stepped to the (I don't freakin know- the frog, yeah, she walked over to the frog. Kissed him, he turned into a real, prince, not like that hotty jack ass Endymion- nah, waaaay better more like Edward. Yeah, the frog turned into Edward. Edward would make an awesome and sexy prince- he composed a song for his princess! Damn he's fine. I'll work on this later, I'm gonna go find me an Edward frog.) right of her wardrobe, and winced at the noise the stone made as the door in the wall opened. She slipped into the hall, slipped on her shoes, and rushed toward the Observation Chamber.

As the door to the chamber opened Ikuko's warm smile greeted her. "Ah, there you are, child! Did Selenity ever find you? I wouldn't have sent her toward the chambers, but she insisted it was important."

Serenity nodded. "She did. She found me in my chambers." She pulled the pendent from beneath her clothes. "She wanted to give me this"

Ikuko's eye went large. "The crystal?" Serenity nodded. "Good. That should help things move along more smoothly. Wasn't the previous plan to steal it?" Serenity nodded grinning widely. "So are you feeling better?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "What do I mean? You were in your chambers all day yesterday? I assumed you were recovering from the deaths."

"I- ahhh--" Serenity raised her left hand. Ikuko's jaw dropped. As she struggled to find her voice Serenity rushed to explain. "He canceled the betrothal. He thought it was already done- I told them about everything. About how the goddess had freed me, but I _forgot_ to mention that I was still obligated to follow through will all commands from my queen up to that point- So he thought I was free. We went to his kingdom," She closed her eyes relishing the memory. "We disguised ourselves, and I took us to his castle. I asked him to sentence me for my crimes. Instead he thanked me, and he said he knew my goddess had released me from my obligations, but he wanted to as well."

"Wait- he released you from your betrothal only to propose?"

"Well it was not exactly like that. He released me, and then we came back. He was going to leave- I could not for bare him to go after he was being so kind and sweet-- Not when I know what I must do. So he stayed with me, simply because I asked. We slept. That is how Selenity found us. After she left, I made to leave as well- to make preparations for today, and he asked me to return to him. He heard me thinking 'One last night'-"

"Wait a second he heard you thinking?"

Serenity blushed and looked to the floor. "Did I forget to mention that? It started that we could just feel what the other felt, but now..."

"Now he hears your thoughts?"

Serenity nodded. "Its hard. Even now as he sleeps, its taking most of my concentration to keep from alerting him." Ikuko smiled and nodded signaling Serenity to continue. "So he heard me think 'One last night', and so I lied. I told him I simply meant that if all went well we would be returning it our separate homes. Thats when he proposed. Its strange, considering everything. How we felt about each other just the other day. But he loves me. He told me. And- - And I can feel it!" She looked up from the floor. "I feel it in myself as well- I think I love him, too!"

Ikuko smiled. "I know, Child." She placed a hand under Serenity's chin. "Does this mean you have changed your plan?"

Tears slipped down the porcelain cheeks. "Yes." Ikuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Now things must move much faster, least he wake to try and stop me."

**Dinning Hall ~ Red Lady's Castle ~ Just Before 5 O' Clock**

"Endymion!!" Ikuko rushed into the room pushing several people aside. With her hurried entrance a hush had fallen over the room, but she continued to shout. "Please, I must find Endymion!! Is he here?" Her frantic gaze searched the room before she turned to leave.

"Ikuko?" Endymion's voice boomed over the quiet.

She turned back a crazed look in her eye, blood trickling down her forehead. "She's gone!!"

Endymion had had a feeling of unrest since he had awoken alone in Serenity's chambers, but he forced it to remain calm, but Ikuko's anxiety was destroying the calm he had worked so hard for. "She has her meeting?"

"You don't understand!! She planned this from the start! She knew the witch would fight her when she was no longer necessary! She plans to destroy the Negaverse!"

"An entire sub-dimension? But how?"

"The goddess could only free her from duties to come, but Selenity had already commanded she marry you with a smile! Don't you understand?? This was her final escape!" Ikuko sadly shook her head.

Horror filled his features. "But I released her!"

Ikuko shook her head, tears falling down her face. "Yes. And it changed everything. This is no longer a final escape, but rather a punishment- She feels losing you will be worse than any that could be found in Hades. She wanted you to have this afterwards." She held up his engagement ring.

Endymion gently took the ring from her grasp, his voice barely a whisper. "When did she go?"

"I don't know. I was speaking with her this morning, when I believe she struck me with a candle stick." She touched her head indicating a bleeding wound. "I awoke a half an hour ago. I've been searching for you since."

"We must find her-"

"How? She's disabled everything in the Observation Chambers."

Oblivious to anything but their conversation, Endymion and Ikuko had failed to notice the small crowd that had swallowed them. Though the room remained packed with every gypsy, peasant, and royal in the palace; Serenity's and Endymion's guard had closed in. "Zoicite and I could repair the damage."

Ikuko shook her head at Ami's response. "It would take days, I'm not sure we have minutes!"

"Endymion could find her."

Endymion looked to Mina confused. "How? I have no more resources than anyone else."

Mina smiled nervously. "I think you are bonded with her. I am not sure how or what type of bond, but from what I saw in the Queen's chambers."

"But I cannot even feel her any more! She is simply to far away!"

Ikuko shook her head. "The Lady said she was blocking her emotions and thoughts from you, that could still hold true."

Endymion looked to the older woman puzzled, "Thoughts? But we can only hear those when we are touching?"

Ikuko shrugged and opened her mouth to respond, but Mina's musings cut her short. "We'd have to know the type of bond to determine for sure, or even what ritual to use to locate her."

Rei looked to her. "It has to be a -"

"We do not know that!" Mina said shaking her head.

"But I saw it, too!" Rei argued.

Endymion frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rei spoke up before Mina had a chance to hide their assumptions again. "A soul bond. We think you are soul mates." She creased her brow as she tried to explain their reasoning. "Mina can saw the aura around you to that comes from a bond created from love-"

"But we did not do that till yesterday!"

Mina had to stifle a laugh as the others blushed. "That was not exactly what Rei meant. But moving on, Rei saw the bond too! Which means it is on a spiritual level. I just do not understand because something had to trigger this kind of thing. Furthermore with the betrothal-" She stopped, shaking her head, failing to find the right words.

"What about blood?" Ikuko looked to Endymion's hand.

Rei looked at Ikuko and followed her gaze. "How do you mean?"

"Serenity's asinine plan." He dropped his gaze as his previous white lies came to surface. "It was her blood. She- I came across her in the Observation Chamber. Every shadow she killed in the village, she lived through their death. Felt the slice of her own blade, and the spilling of her own blood." He shook his head, and when he looked up to meet their accusing gaze tears filled his own. "I used my healing powers to share in her deaths. Through battles and wars, I have learned that when healing others my magic works best when my blood mixes and flows through the other person's veins. Up to this point I had only tried it with my four guard." A rough sweep of the hand pushed the tears from his face. "She did not want you to know, and I did not want to betray her wish. There is nothing you could have done for her at that point, as I had already helped her."

Mina beamed. "Why did you help her?"

Endymion became puzzled as their anger seemed dismissed. "Excuse me?"

"_Why _did you help her?" Mina repeated.

"I do not know exactly. Is this really important?" Mina nodded and Endymion sighed. "I suppose it is because I had heard Molly's tale, and I could see on their faces what she did for those people. I had finally realized what she had done for all of us. So I suppose when I stumbled upon her, watching her destroy herself for the sake of others- I could not allow such a beautiful person to fade from existence."

Mina nodded, still grinning. "Tell me about the bond itself."

"Is this important?"

Mina sighed. "Yes, Endymion. And since we are on a limited time, the quicker the better. Now, tell me about the bond. When did you start sharing emotions like you were in the Queen's chamber? Tell me everything."

"I'm not sure. I first recall it when we-" He paused blushing at the memory. "When we healed each other. It was with touch. By the following morning, I could hear her thoughts when we touched and I could always feel her emotions."

Mina nodded. "Which means that silly dolt, is using a great deal of her concentration to block you out now."

"How do we know she has not exhausted her resources and died already?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Well, Endymion as you are not dead we can assume the Lady is not. This type of bond is rare, not many have seen it. But from everything I understand, you will know the moment she dies and you would not be able to bear the burden of a life without her." He nodded. "Alright we can use this. We should be able to channel our energy through Endymion- Since we do not know where she is it would be helpful if we had some idea what she was planning. Ikuko, did she say anything?"

"The flash of light." Endymion mumbled, before his eyes got wide. "The flash of light!! The witch! She plans to over come the darkness with her own light! And-" He paused as he concentrated on Serenity's memories. His gaze shifted to search out that of the girls. "She said the Witch's master was in the sun? None of her thoughts were very clear."

"She will be trying to complete a purification ritual." Selenity's voice rang clearly through the quiet murmurs in the room. "If she really thinks this entity is the cause of the Great Solarian Disaster and the problem in your north, that would logically lead her to conclude that each planet could be tainted. If we are to help her, we need to hurry. We should go to the meadow the closer to the universe the better. You will form a circle, Endymion and myself in the center, a senshi from every planet surrounding us. If Endymion and I mix our blood, and we all combine our energy, we should be able to help her complete her task and still pull her back to us, safe and sound. I will need a silver dagger, Ikuko. It is the best kind of blade for ritual blood mixing- all metals can taint the blood but silver is the purest."

Ikuko nodded. "You will want to use one of the keys and travel to Elysian. We are not currently in your dimension." A shadow floated into the room handing Selenity the item she had requested. Seeing this, Ikuko pulled a key from her pocket, leading the group over to a closed door. Sticking the key in the door she hesitated a moment. "Only the Senshi, Endymion, and Selenity may come through. Should anything go wrong the rest of you will remain safe. The Lady has gone to great trouble to see to your well being, I won't jeopardize that any more then necessary." Receiving no arguments, she made the final motion and turned the key in the lock. She pulled open the door and allowed Selenity to lead the way down the steps of the Holy Temple of Elysian.

Shock and awe filled the faces of those in the group of eleven who had yet to see a display of this particular magic. Selenity stopped in the knee high grass surrounded by wild flowers, insects, critters, and life in all forms. She waited for the Senshi to circle around her Mercury taking point and the rest follow in the order in which the universe had placed their planets. "Ladies, for this, I need you to forget your humanity and become everything that is your world. Let the planet take over your bodies, and when you have reached that state of truly being alien, I need you to focus the power and energy through to Endymion and I." The nine girls nodded and concentrated. "Endymion, I need you to do the same. Once you have all reached that state, I need you to search within your self, and follow your half of the soul to Serenity's. Use that connection to find her. You will then push everything we are offering through the link. When she has finished her work you will pull her back to your side. Its easiest to think of your connection like it is a chord that connects you, find it within yourself and pull." He nodded. "Now focus on your Mother Earth."

The Senshi all took a moment to transform before concentrating on the task from their Queen.

Sailor Merucry began to feel the cool rivers flow like blood through her veins. She could feel the gentle snow crush under her feet as she shifted her weight. The cold arctic breeze sift and ruffle through her hair before becoming one with it. The solid glaciers from the frozen north became her form.

Sailor Venus felt the heart of her people run to her core replacing her singular life energy. She smiled as soft amber grass tickled her feet. Flower petals trickled down her back flowing, mixing, replacing the luscious locks. The soft, rolling hills of the surface became her physique.

Sailor Mars felt the lava from her volcanoes explode through your veins. The rough rocky terrain shift gentle under her weight. The intense fires burned away at her scalp replacing her hair. The ancient unforgiving mountains replaced her flesh.

Sailor Jupiter shivered as the cool rain washed through her veins. She felt her feet take root in embracing mud beneath her toes. The vines from the trees lengthened and strengthened her hair from the roots. She felt her skin harden in the face of a storm, becoming firm and unmoving like that of a mighty oak.

Sailor Saturn felt the stillness of life slow the flow of her veins almost to a stop. The hard even rocks of the surface remained unmoving below her weigh. The rings of ice surrounded her head like a halo. She felt her flesh still and harden like cool stone.

Sailor Uranus felt the freedom of the spirits of her people embrace the center of her everything. The sandy surface constantly shifted, embracing and releasing her feet. The warm summer winds tangled her short hair shifting and turning until there was no difference between wind and hair. Her form became the constantly shifting sand dunes, each particle moving and changing with the wind that was her hair.

Sailor Neptune embraced the flow of the cool streams run through her veins. The delicate swampy surface tickled her toes and licked at her ankles. Water lilies trickled down her spine where once soft aqua colored curls had laid. Her shape shimmered and flowed as she became one with the flowing oceans of her home.

Sailor Pluto felt time flow around and through her with it taking and giving life. The ground beneath her feet shifted and altered with the flow of time; cool morning dew of spring, tickle of summer grass, crackle of fall leaves, crunch of fresh winter snow. Gentle snowflakes dripped into water that streamed down her spine in place of the soft dark green locks. Her form remained in a constant state of flux shifting through the seasons with time, flowers of spring forming into the warm gray grass of of summer, to the pale red leaves of fall, the hard icy blocks of winter.

Endymion felt the energy of his people charge through his veins. The warm soft earth encompassed his toes with gentle tufts of the grain that was used to sustain life. The rich green grass flowed across his scalp gently tickling his skin where it brushed. He felt his form soften, particles loosening as shifted they into dirt like that below the meadow.

A moment after he his body shifted, his eyes snapped open as Selenity used the silver knife to make a diagonal slice across the left side of his chest. A small sad smile lit her face. "Where you keep her." Without further explanation she placed her bleeding right palm over his heart. "Find her."

Closing his eyes once more Endymion searched within himself for his love. Using hands that did not exist anywhere else, he reached out tentative fingers to touch the delicate strings of his heart. They fluttered at his touch, and though they were dainty and new they remained strong and unyielding as he fully grasped them and followed them the other end. He hesitated when he reached the end, feeling nothing more, but for a fraction of a moment he felt her heart flutter and he pushed forward breaking down the walls of her mind and the barriers surrounding her heart.

Immediately he was overwhelmed with emotion. Fear, strength, anxiety, passion, sadness, joy, worry, and confidence. He took a moment to steady himself finding strength in his love for her, and then stepped forward into her thoughts.

He saw the day through her eyes. First as she slipped from bed, down the corridor. Next speaking with Ikuko before whacking her across the head. He paused on the memory to hear her next words, "I am sorry, my friend, but if I leave you conscious I should fear you would wake him and try to prevent this madness."

He found himself smiling at her explanation, but frowning at her actions and plans.

Next she watched herself in the mirror as she used her handkerchief to be the assassin. Using a key, she slipped from the palace to a small cottage in the woods. As she slipped from the kempt cottage to a brown mare, Endymion briefly wondered if this was the cottage his generals believed to have belonged the the grandmother of Rose. The journey through the woods was barely a flash of memory and before he noticed she was in what he recognized as the remains of Molly's village. He flashed through the memories of her tedious work – traps being set, runes being drawn in the ground and hidden in the dust, spells being set. It all proved preparations for a great battle as the demons of the Dark Witch choose to try and double cross Serenity yet again.

It seemed only a flash of time before only two demons were left incapacitated in the traps while the rest laid lifelessly on the ground and their blood quickly seeped from their mortal wounds. Serenity took a moment to instill the dead horde with a half life. With a flick of her wrist, the only truly living demons were released. And Endymion knew- as Serenity knew- that they did not realize what had happened or what amount of time had passed, only that it appeared **to them** that they had succeeded in subduing the red creature they had been sent after. The first creature opened a portal and the second creature dragged a seemingly unconscious Red Lady through as their prisoner, while the rest of the half demons followed through. The disorientating blackness fell from her eyes just in time for Serenity to see the half demons stray off with renewed purpose to the thing most familiar in their full life- most likely the barracks that had been their home, Serenity grinned at the carnage they were sure to wreak amongst Beryl's remaining forces. She quickly lost site of them as the two living demons dragged her limp form through the winding, narrow, dim hallways.

After several more minutes they arrived in the throne room. Endymion watched through Serenity's gaze and she was tossed into a tumble at the Queen's feet.

Screeching laughter filled the Darke Hall. "So this is the great and mighty assassin being unkind to her enemy? Let me say 'Ha'!"

Serenity quickly rose. In movements quicker than either Endymion within her or the Queen watching from her pedestal, Serenity had her sword at her side as the demon heads tumbled and rolled on the floor. "This is me being unkind." Endymion's time within her mind seem to alter and slow and in a moment he was certain that his progression through Serenity's thought was reaching the present time.

"Guards!"

"They are currently preoccupied. The rest of your greeting party did not survive as long as these two unlucky devils. I was sure you would want your entire crew returned, so I extended the same kindness I showed after you tried to double cross me. Last I saw them they took a left as we a right in the main corridor. For future reference- That is if you have a future. You may want to rethink double crossing the brains, muscle, and skill behind your entire evil scheme." As Beryl howled in rage Endymion felt the flow of time shift and flow, and instantly he knew he was in her now.

"Metalia! My Lady!!" Beryl's screech filled the room as she turned her back to Serenity only to face a large stone set directly behind the thrown. Soon the face of the large stone shifted, flitted, altered, and filled. A dark ferocious face with red glowing eyes, a bloody monstrous mouth, and a frightening lack of anything more filled the entire surface.

"Fool!"

"My Liege, I need your assistance. I underestimated the power that this pathetic-"

"You are the only pathetic creature in this room, Fool!"

"Please, Your Greatness, I only did-"

"This to further your own concerns-"

"To create an army for you!" Serenity's attention turned else where as Beryl continued her pleas.

As the delicate moon child reached for the power within her self she felt the presence of the one she was still attempting to block. '_Endymion?'_

'_What's the matter, Love? You seem surprised.'_

'_Endymion you must go.'_

_'So you can meet your end?'_

_'That demon started this fifteen years ago! And I have been working toward this end for months. It is time to finish this. Please, understand.'_

_'I'm bringing you back to me, Sere.'_

_'No. I need all my strength, there shall be none left for the journey back, Endy.'_

_'I have strength to lend- my own and others.' _An image of the circle in the meadow flashed through Serenity's mind._ 'I am bringing you back to me.'_

_'No! I will not let others fight my battles! If they are not careful they will take my death unto themselves!'_

_'Yet you would have me take your death?'_

_'No, Love! I beg you to leave.'_

_'Your death means my own.'_

_'You are being melodramatic!'_

_'Mina says we are __**Soul Mates**__.'_

_'But-'_

_'Rei sees our bond too. Would you risk this? Would you let your pride kill me?'_

_'Endy.'_

_'I have their strength, pull it into yourself, use their connection to heal the worlds as you planned. We offer more than sufficient strength and energy to complete your mission and keep **everyone** safe.'_

_'Endy.'_

_'If not for me, Sere, do it for them. You have only just returned to their side. If it is marriage to me that you fear, I release you back to your sisters.'_

He felt her resignation. _'You have always been such a fool. I have one final surprise for this darkness, then send your strength and pull me back into your loving embrace. It seems I can never escape you for long.'_

Endymion felt her attention shift back to the two creatures who stood with her in the throne room. Endymion shifted half of his focus back to his body, the purification ritual and the Queen, leaving the rest of his attention to watch the bickering evils with his love. "Beryl! Enough with your excuses! End this foolishness and her life! Only then can you still wish to claim the seats of power that she has cleared for the taking!"

"Gladly!" Beryl's crazed gaze followed Metalia's to the slight form of the Red Lady.

She took a step forward, but hesitated as the velvety voice of the Red Lady echoed through the room. "I have one more surprise for you fiends."

A delicate gloved hand slid to the knot in the handkerchief. As the glistening silver hair tumbled to the room, Beryl's gasp filled the silence. "_Serenity_! But-"

A wicked grin lit Serenity's usually gentle face. "Yes. And as I live, so do the others. However, I wish to repay your mistress for her kindness toward my father, Beryl. You both end here."

Serenity was filled with the energy of the Sol System as Endymion pushed the power to her. She felt a gentle pull as a portion returned to flow through her Senshi and her Love as they embodied their homes, riding every corner of the Sol System of the darkness that had tainted so much for so long. As the blinding light filled the final darkness of the chamber, Serenity felt herself yanked form the room as if by means of a rope.

**Purification Circle ~ Meadows of Elysian ~ Minutes Before the Ritual is Complete**

_'You have always been such a fool. I have one final surprise for this darkness, then send your strength.' _Endymion grinned. Leaving half his concentration with his lady love, he opened his eyes to address her mother. "I have found her. She is in the Throne Room of the Dark Dimension."

Selenity nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. The look turned Endymion's grin to a frown. The Queen closed her eyes a moment, pulling the strength of the warriors into herself. Placing her left arm around Endymion gripping him tightly around the shoulders. He felt a panic rise with confusion and he began to struggle, but could not find the strength to fight the Queen's hold in his current form. "Tell her this was the only way. Please, tell her I am sorry for all that I have done. I am sorry for the promises I have broken. And I am sorry for my own promises that I can no longer keep. This all I have left to offer her. It is my final gift to my Serenity. " She opened her eyes, to look directly into his own. "And _**please**_, tell my daughter I have always loved her."

Before Endymion could speak a word, power slammed into him taking away his breath and leaving him stunned for a moment. As the power forced its way through their connection, he remembered his purpose with renewed vigor. He grasped the connection in his hands, and as per the Queen's instructions he pulled with all his might, strength, conviction, and love.

As Serenity's unconscious body tumbled into his arms from the bright light blue sky above, Selenity's lifeless form fell from his arms to the soft green meadow below.


	12. Epilogue:Pebbles and Gems

**The Grand Ball Room ~ Castle of the Golden Kingdom ~ One Month Later**

All the royal heads had turned toward Lord Aaron Callenforth when he had entered with a red haired beauty on his arm little more than an hour prior. The royals of Earth, who had known the man during his rule, were most interested by the entrance. None had ever seen him with a woman. Most said he was to dedicated to the people of his kingdom to have time for courting. Some whispered harsher gossip about the Lord. Tonight was no different, as whispers followed a single man through court, they now followed him and his companion through the ballroom.

Aaron smiled as he listened in on the next group of gossiping giggling girls. '_It's all the same._'

"What family do you suppose she hails from?"

"I do not know. Its hard to tell if she even really is of blue blood!"

"I know exactly what you mean! Just look at our Queen!"

Another pouted. "And we had such hopes for the High Prince, but we see what he has done! Can you believe gypsies _and _peasants at an engagement ball?"

"Good evening, Ladies." Lord Callenforth's voice startled the women as he approached from behind. His voice hushed the harsh gossiping. "My I introduce my companion for the evening, Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of the Castle Die Tränen von Leuten."

The group gave nervous glances to each other, each wondering if they had been over heard being so rude towards their highest royalty. Each wondering if the knew stranger shared their view. Aaron continued the introductions, though he knew the woman on his arm knew every face in the room. " Anastasia, may I introduce the Baroness Christiana Mc Millian, Lady Esme La forge, Countess Alaura Prescott, and her twin Countess Ariana Prescott."

They each curtsied as their name was said. Ariana was the first to speak up, "So Anastasia, what do you think of tonight's celebration?"

The auburn haired woman smiled. "The ball room is in fine form, the food was delicious, and the guests seem... eclectic."

"More like scoundrels!" Ariana nudged Alaura in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Alaura turned her attention back to the Duchess, "I am sure that a high ranking woman such as Anastasia here, can filter the pebbles from the gems. And I am sure that she is just as disgusted by the filth being here." Alaura offered her a superior smile.

Anastasia did not return the smile. "You assume much."

Christiana spoke up trying to cover the awkwardness of the moment. "I hear the Prince has been engaged for quite a while. It is a shame we had to postpone the celebrations while he traveled to the Moon."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is a shame we had to postpone the celebration while the Lunarian's mourned the loss of their Queen." Christiana blushed. "I must say I was surprised to hear that the Prince had canceled his betrothal to the Princess so soon after the loss of her mother. I suppose that such a marriage could never have lasted, and this is for best. Have any of you heard to whom he is engaged?"

Esme smirked. "No one knows, but any Earthling is better than one of those," her gaze swept over to a group several meters away that included both the Martian and Venusian princesses. " _Aliens_."

A smirk lit Anastasia's face. "I thought you said no one knows who the mystery girl is? How do you know it is not one of them?"

Ariana smiled confidently. "Rumor has it that they met when he was visiting her home over in the east _here on Earth_."

Esme gave a short forced laugh, "That last statement being the most important. I suppose she could be one of those pebbles."

Ariana nodded. "It would explain why he invited all these stones."

"In the end does it matter what her station is as long as she is not one of _them_? After all, Look at our Queen." Esme added confidently.

'_Darling._'

"Yes, look at our Queen." Came Anastasia's mumbled response. '_What now Endy? I've almost finished with my fun.'_

_'And how's that going?'_

_'Well I wanted an honesty, and I'm getting that.'_

_'And what does this group have to say?'_

_'About what the other's did. Your a disappointment cause Molly and Cahir's people are here. Anything is better than an alien, and I think every time I leave a group the might realize exactly whom I've had Aaron introduce me as.'_

_'Sounds like its all going as well as you expected.'_

_'Oh, yes! I believe they all love me!'_

_'Molly and Cahir love you.'_

_'It's funny. We were once betrothed so these people would willingly unite with my friends, but it seems my assessment of the situation was worse than our parents thought. Not even that could calm their ignorance. It's funny to think how much more level headed Molly, with all her lack of education, is compared to someone like this Alaura- who's ignorance would have her call Molly a pebble!' _

_'There is much for these people to learn.'_

_'And my fun is the first lesson!'_

Anastasia giggled as she heard Endymion's mental sigh. '_Finish up your lesson quickly? For me?'_

'_Of course, Love.' _She sent a rush of caring and love to him. '_You know I can never deny you. I'll say my good byes and then you can make your announcement.'_

"Anastasia did you hear anything I've been saying to you?"

The red head snapped to attention. "I am so sorry, Esme. My thoughts ran away with me. You were saying?"

'_Come, Sere. Surely goodbye take no time! I'm still waiting._'

"I am so sorry to rush off Esme, but I believe that is my cue." Anastasia turned heading toward the dais that stood elegantly elevated at the front of the room. '_Have you ever heard that patience is a virtue?'_

She felt him smirk. _'Your low morals have rubbed off on me. I haven't any virtues left.'_

"Your-"

Aaron shook his head cutting her off. "Do not fret, she had already left your conversation minutes ago." He gave them one final friendly smile before following in the strange Duchess's wake.

"That was-"

A brunette known as Felicity came rushing to the group, "Did you catch her name?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "How could we not? With Lord Callenforth flaunting that she was a Duchess."

Felicity's eyes bulged. "Then it is true! She is to be the Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna?"

Alaura frowned. "Why? Do you find reason to disbelieve her?"

Felicity shook her brown curls. "No. It is only that the last of the Nikolaevna's were killed off nearly two hundred years ago in the Black Crusades. And none has been named Anastasia, since the murders of Duke Nicholas, his wife Alexandra and his daughter Anastasia by the Duke's brother. Several years later the Duke's brother was found murdered in his bed chambers- It is said he was murdered by the ghost of the Anastasia- that she had come once more to drench her home in blood."

Ariana shook her head. "What are you getting at?"

"If that is Anastasia Nikolaevna. That is the Red Lady."

Color drained from their faces as each of the woman searched the crowd for a sign of the dangerous woman.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," Endymion's booming voice rang through the great hall. "And everyone else that fails to fit into those categories!" There was a great uproar from the gypsies and peasants. "Tonight we have come together to celebrate my engagement! Many of you have been asking, whispering, and gossiping about the charming creature that has captured my heart and soul, so I would like to end all of that. May I introduce my wife!"

There was a collective gasp from the Earth royals as the auburn haired woman who had been introduced around the room as Anastasia, and was currently being whispered to be the conniving Red Assassin that their Prince had hunted for years, began a slow saunter up the blazing red runner carpet to the thrones atop the dais. A delicate had slipped up and pulled a large red ribbon from the auburn locks. As the red material slipped to the floor, her dark red for fitting gown faded into a delicate white gossamer dress with an empire waste line; bronze skin glittered with magic as it paled into the soft ivory flesh; red hair twisted and tumbled into silver locks that flowed down her back.

Serenity, Queen of the Silver Millennium, stood to her full height, head held high, locked tightly in her lover's embrace as they faced their tomorrow together.


End file.
